The Joker is Wild
by moonjat54
Summary: A sniper arrives on Oahu ready to establish his reputation by taking on a target that is worthy of him. Sending an unusual warning to the team, he begins to carry out his plan. Can 5-0 stop him before he picks them off one by one?
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker is Wild**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. It is a shame that I still have to say that but it is true.**

 **Hello, I hope you remember me. My muse took a vacation and had to be dragged back to help with this story. I don't have this finished as yet but it is far enough along to begin posting. Having a deadline will keep the muse working. I hope you enjoy what I have for you.**

Chapter 1

It was a lovely Friday morning when Danny Williams entered the 5-0 offices after an early morning court date. He carried a white envelope in one hand and waved it around.

"Okay…..which of you clowns thought this joke was funny?" he announced to the rest of the team.

"What are you babbling about now?" Lou asked as he stepped out of the break room with a cup of coffee.

Chin and Kono looked up from the computer table where they had been sifting through information relating to their current case. 5-0 had been directed by the new Governor to halt a series of cruise ship robberies. She was very worried about having the tourist trade frightened away from the islands.

"Whose idea was it to send me these cards? What kind of joke is this supposed to be?" Danny demanded as he dumped two playing cards onto the table.

"What cards?" Steve asked as he joined the group at the table. The sound of Danny's ranting had drawn him from his office.

"These cards," Danny stated as he flipped them face up to reveal a king of diamonds and a joker. "Don't try to pretend none of you know what this is about."

"I've never seen those cards before. Was there a note with them? Is there a post mark on the envelope?" Steve asked in confusion. The others all shook their heads.

"No….just my name printed in block letters on it," Danny replied setting the envelope beside the cards. "They gave me it at the desk downstairs when I came in just now. I figured one of you was playing a prank."

"Not me," Kono said shaking her head. "I can check the security cameras and maybe we can learn who delivered it." She changed the screen and began to access the lobby cameras.

"Wasn't me," Lou added. "It sure is a cryptic message. Does someone have a grudge against you?"

"Tons of people thanks to my partner," Danny grumbled.

"This is a strange card combination. A face card and a joker don't figure into too many card hands that I know of," Chin stated.

"Maybe I am the joker," Danny huffed. "You think more cards are coming?"

Steve had been watching the screen that Kono had transferred the camera view of the lobby. It had been a busy morning and there had been numerous delivery people bringing in packages and envelopes.

"There….," Kono pointed out a lone man wearing the shirt and hat of a local delivery service. His cap was pulled low on his forehead over dark hair, not giving them a good look at his face. He left quickly.

"Someone needs to talk to the guy at the desk," Steve suggested. "We can also check with the delivery service."

"We have no idea if this is even important. It could just be some dumb prank," Danny shrugged, his initial ire gone.

"We can investigate further," McGarrett offered.

"We have a bigger case on our plates," Danny said shaking his head as he picked up the cards and stuffed them into the envelope. "Governor Mahoe wants this cruise ship robberies stopped before the tourists panic. Let's play nice with our new boss lady.  
"The Governor knows it takes time to catch these guys," Steve replied. "We know that there is a crew of three that travel on the cruise and are using disguises since the descriptions are different from ship to ship. Three passengers disembark at the first stop two days into the cruise before most of the robberies as discovered and disappear. Interviews have given us little to go on. There were no fingerprints in their cabins and the luggage left behind was empty."

"They have taken expensive jewelry from the room safes and small electronics and cash. They most likely spirited the stolen goods and their own clothes off the ship in large tote bags like most tourists carry. No one would notice," Chin added.

"We have a lot of names to sort through," Kono said bringing the screen back to the lists of names she and Chin had been going through before Danny walked in.

They went back to their case and Danny's mysterious delivery was moved to the back of their minds. Just after lunch the mail was delivered to the office and Chin distributed it to the necessary offices. He dropped a large manila envelope on Kono's desk. His cousin was on the phone and didn't look at it right away. Five minutes later she emerged from her office holding a white envelope in gloved hands. Her name was printed in block letters on the front.

"Guys…..I don't think we should ignore Danny's little joke anymore," she called out as she set it on the computer table. As the others gathered round, she opened the envelope and two playing cards fell out. One landed face up…..a joker and the second when turned over revealed a queen of hearts. "I don't find this funny," she added softly.

"Well whoever is behind this isn't working on a royal flush," Lou observed. "We have a king of diamonds and a queen of hearts. Different suits."

"We don't even know if they're trying to build a poker hand," Williams said eyeing the cards distastefully. "This may be some other game. And why Kono and me?"

"The day is not over," Chin reminded them quietly. "Whatever this is, it's beginning to look more and more like a warning."

"I agree," Steve nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think we can ignore this any longer. Time to talk to the desk downstairs, the delivery service and see if there are any prints on those cards. Did this envelope come in another envelope?"

"Yes, a large manila one. That was hand lettered also with a local postmark and no return address. I'll send that over to the lab also," Kono said. "I put on gloves the minute I saw the lettering."

"Good. You can take Danny's cards and envelope along but any prints on his are likely smudged," Steve instructed. He looked uncomfortably at the cards, feeling this was no innocent joke. "Danny, go down to the desk and talk to the guy at the desk. Learn all he remembers about the delivery guy. Chin, Lou and I will keep working our cruise ship case. We'll look at this closer when you two get back."

"Sounds good Boss," Kono replied and gathered her cards back into the envelope and went with Danny to get his and also the large manila one from her office. The two of them left to take care of business while the other three went back to the case that was the new Governor's main concern.

Danny returned first with very little to add to what they already knew. The man at the desk hadn't been paying much attention and had accepted the envelope without much attention to the delivery guy. He could only say he wasn't a native Hawaiian and was wearing some lightweight driving gloves. Seeing the frustration on his partner's face, Steve had Danny tackle the passenger lists for the cruise line that would be sailing in two days' time. He wanted Danny to have something to occupy his attention until Kono returned. Lou and Chin had drawn the conclusion that this was a six person crew made up of four men and two women from the various body types described by the witnesses. The perps worked in teams of three, one couple and a single male on each cruise. Their staterooms were always on opposite sides of the ship. Danny would now sort through the passenger list to see if anything jumped out with the cabin assignments for the upcoming cruise. Williams was surprisingly happy with the busy work.

When Kono returned, she looked as frustrated as Danny.

"Eric said he'll get on the prints as fast as he can and check if there is DNA on the envelopes seals," she told the team as everyone gathered around her. "The delivery service went through their records and none of their outlets had a delivery here this morning. It appears we are chasing a ghost or an imposter."

"Okay…..I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this whole deal," Steve muttered. "This is too elaborate to be a prank. These cards are some sort of message or warning to you two. We should take it seriously."

"It could be someone looking to mess with us…..you know….distract us from something else," Danny suggested.

"That's possible but I doubt this cruise ship crew is aware we're investigating. It is all too vague right now," Steve pointed out.

"We don't have enough information at this moment, it kind of ties our hands," Chin pointed out. "We have to hope that Eric can pull something off those cards and envelopes."

"So until we have something more concrete, you two have to be careful. We could put you into protective custody but we may be over-reacting," Steve declared.

"Forget that. I'm leaving early today to deliver Grace to a weekend cheer camp. Rachel is busy and Stan said he can't so she needs me," Danny said firmly. "I won't let Gracie down'."

"Where is the camp?" Steve enquired.

"In Kailua. I'll drive back after dropping her off," Danny informed him.

"Okay but keep your eyes open. Stay alert," McGarrett advised.

"Yes Mother."

Shaking his head Steve turned to Kono.

"I'm stopping to pick a few things at the market and then I'm settling in to watch a Bruce Lee marathon. I'll stay put and check in tomorrow," she said quickly.

"Bruce Lee…..why am I not surprised?" Lou chuckled.

"I'm not into chick flicks," Kono said defensively.

"No one said you should be," Lou stated holding up his hands. "I'm just not surprised by your choice of films."

"Don't worry about me guys, I can take care of myself," Kono assured her teammates. "As you said….we don't even know if this is a threat."

"We get that Cuz but it doesn't hurt to be careful," Chin said quietly. "I know they are just playing cards but until we know more it pays to be vigilant."

"Message received, I will be cautious," Kono told all of them. "I am not going to freak out over some playing cards."

"Okay…..Kono can take care of herself, Danny is warned, I guess we can only wait and see what happens next," Lou said not looking happy about the situation.

"So you go home and enjoy your movies," Steve told Kono. "I do think that checking in is a good idea." He then looked at Danny. "Give me a call when you get back from dropping Grace off."

"What are you, still trying to be my mother? I have one you know," Danny protested.

"I'm just trying to express my concern for your wellbeing. The same way you try to control my life because of the transplant. Not so fun to be on the receiving end, is it?" Steve said with a smug smile. Danny glared at him.

"You….Steven do not play fair," he growled.

"Tell Gracie hi from me," Steve replied mildly and headed for his office.

Danny left the office around four after assuring Steve he would call and grumbling that Steve would impose a curfew next. The others left an hour and a half later. Kono headed for the grocery store to gather her supplies for her date with Bruce Lee. She missed Adam so much but she knew these lonely nights would soon be a thing of the past.

Keeping an eye out for anyone who might be tailing her, Kono relaxed when she saw nothing and parking in the store's lot she hurried inside. She quickly accomplished her shopping and headed out to her car with a bag in each hand. Just before reaching her car, her phone rang and she twisted as she transferred the bag in her right hand to the left so she could pull her phone out of her back pocket.

That move saved her life. The bullet that was meant to bury itself in her heart from behind ended up drilling into her left shoulder. The impact dropped her to the ground and a second shot hit the pavement where she had landed. Kono however was not there, having instantly rolled into the safe shadow of a large truck parked two stalls over from her car.

With people yelling and rushing to her aid, Kono tried to pull out her phone to call for help. Pain washed over her and she blacked out before she could accomplish her goal.

End chapter.

 **So there you have it, our bad guy strikes. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Joker is Wild II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. So far I haven't heard any news on my adoption request.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and many thanks to those who left a review. Guests….I do wish I could respond to your kind comments.**

Chapter 2

McGarrett received his phone call from Duke. Chin was called by the hospital upon Kono's arrival at the ER. The two men showed up minutes apart and settled in the waiting room chairs next to each other.

"Have they told you anything?" Steve asked having had the longer drive to the hospital.

"No just that they're working on her. They did say that it is not life threatening and she is very lucky," Chin said quietly. "Kono's dad did call me while I was driving over and said he had tried to reach her earlier but didn't get her."

"Duke said that they believe that the shot came from a nearby rooftop but the roof was empty by the time they could search it. I sent Lou over to look into if further. One witness said Kono was switching bags in her hands just before the shot rang out. The young man admitted that he had been watching Kono when she walked out of the store so he is a pretty credible witness," Steve filled him in on what Duke had told him. "Do you think this is related to those cards?"

"It is a big coincidence if they aren't," Chin replied. "Did you call Danny?"

"I tried, it went to voicemail. He may not have service or he left the phone in the car while he said goodbye to Grace. I'll try again in a few minutes when we know more," Steve stated. "He probably won't be back for some time, depending on how long he takes to say goodbye."

"I hope he is careful. I've got a bad feeling about this," Chin said glumly, looking at the ER doors.

"I'm with you on that," Steve echoed, worry etched on his face. He had been frustrated with getting Danny's voicemail. He hoped it was an indication of the lack of service where Danny was and not his partner stubbornly rejecting Steve's concern for his safety. The fact that Kono was shot after getting the cards erased any doubt that the playing cards were any kind of joke.

Surging out of his chair, Steve strode to a quiet spot just beyond the waiting room and attempted to call Danny's cell once more. The continued ringing increased his sense of dread and he left a longer, more detailed message on the voicemail. Pausing before placing a call to HPD, Steve saw a doctor approaching Chin and pocketed his phone and hurried to join them.

"We removed the bullet and bandaged her up. She is going to be uncomfortable for a while but she should recover fully. There will be some physical therapy for the muscle damage. I want her to spend the night so she can have her first PT tomorrow before discharge," the doctor told them.

"When can we see her?" Chin asked.

"Once she's settled in her room an aide will take you to her."

"Thank you Doctor," Steve said as they all shook hands.

Both guys sank down in their chairs, feeling relieved.

"Did you reach Danny?" Chin asked looking at Steve.

"No…..voicemail again," McGarrett said in frustration. "I think I should head over to his place and check things out."

"Going alone is not a good plan," Chin advised. "This guy is a sniper, not a close up shooter."

"I called HPD and had them send a squad car over there until I can get there. I don't care how much Danny hates that I'm acting like a mother hen, he doesn't know what is going down," Steve said firmly.

"That sounds like a very wise decision," Chin said nodding. "I can check in on Kono and get her settled and then hurry back to HQ and see if I can ping Danny's phone. At least we'll know where he is," he added.

Steve shook his head and checked his watch.

"That may be too late. He should be heading home by now, even with a long goodbye. I don't know if we have time to try and track him down. He may be home soon."

"We could alert a unit to look for him on the highway. Will he be travelling back on 61 or 62?

"I'm not sure," Steve admitted. "Most likely he will use 61 but that is what I would take and Danny tends to avoid doing what I do. He often complains about the routes I take."

"Maybe you should let him drive more often," Chin said with a wry smile.

"The way he talks with his hands I'd fear for my life with him behind the wheel," Steve said, trying to bury his worry with humor. "I will check in quickly on Kono and then join the HPD unit at his house. Danny can chew me out once he is home safe."

"Sure thing," Chin nodded.

*H 5-0*

A short time earlier:

Danny had dropped Grace off at her camp, taking time to fuss over her and visit with a few of the parents he recognized from previous camps. He had left his phone in the Camaro, not wanting Steve to interrupt by playing mother hen. He proceeded home and Steve's first call was interfered with as the Camaro cruised through the tunnel on 61. When the second call pinged as he headed closer to Honolulu, Danny saw Steve's name and decided to shrug it off.

"I said I would call when I got home Steven…I'm not there yet," he muttered at the phone and kept driving.

Reaching his street, Williams slowed down to pull into his driveway. He waved to his neighbor Mrs. Akona who had just finished her shift at the trauma center at nearby King's Memorial. He also saw a police unit sitting one house down from his place. Feeling slightly irritated that his partner sent police protection because of a few playing cards, he parked his car and got out intending to send the squad home. Looking around to see if the Silverado was parked nearby, he headed around the rear of his car. Three shots rang out in quick succession as he was moving around the vehicle, dropping him to the ground, two of the bullets burying into his back and the third bouncing off the top of the trunk.

The two officers from the squad car were already exiting their vehicle when the shots rang out. The driver paused to call in for support and an ambulance as the other raced forward with his weapon drawn. Mrs. Akona came running from her garage with a medical bag.

*H 5-0*

Chin and Steve had barely walked into Kono's room when Steve's phone rang. He stepped back into the hall as Chin went to talk to his cousin. She looked a little fuzzy from the meds they had given her for the pain.

"Is this because of those cards?" were the first words out of Kono's mouth.

"We think so. There will be a guard on your door until you are released," Chin informed her.

"What about Danny?" she asked in concern.

"I hope that was him returning Steve's previous calls," Chin replied as Steve re-entered the room looking very grim.

"Danny's just been shot in his driveway. It's very serious and he's being transported to King's because it is closer. I'm heading over there," he said in a strangled voice. "Kono….I'm glad you will be okay. Sorry…."

"I'm fine Boss. Go to Danny," Kono urged.

"I'll keep you in the loop," Steve promised and rushed out of the room.

"You can go Chin, I'm okay," Kono told her cousin. "Go give Steve some support."

"I will take your statement first. Tell me what you remember. I will tell Lou what has happened and send him over to King's," Chin said taking out his phone. He hurriedly brought Grover up to speed and told him to go to be with Steve. Breaking the connection, he turned back to his cousin, wanting to get the details that might be fresh in her mind. "Okay, what do you remember?"

*H 5-0*

McGarrett marched into King's Memorial's ER, his jaw set grimly and his eyes blazing. He felt like there was a rock in his stomach since he heard the news that Danny had been shot. A heavy weight of guilt lay on his shoulders for not being at Danny's house in time to prevent this.

Slowing as he approached the nurse's desk, he focused on the nervous young cop who waited next to it.

"Commander McGarrett," the officer acknowledged hesitantly.

"What can you tell me about my partner's condition?" Steve demanded gruffly.

"Det. Williams was sent immediately into surgery Commander," the woman at the desk spoke up, hoping to help the young man. "You can go up to the surgical waiting room and I'll alert them you are on your way. Someone will be able to fill you in more completely up there."

"Thanks Beatrice," Steve nodded to the nurse 5-0 was very familiar with. He returned his attention to the young cop. "Come with me and fill me in on what happened out there," he instructed tersely.

With a quick nod and a nervous swallow, the HPD officer followed McGarrett's determined strides to the bank of elevators. He was in awe of the task force leader and worried that he would be blamed for his partner being shot. Once inside the elevator he tried to give a thorough rundown of what had happened at Det. Williams' house.

"We arrived at Det. Williams' home about five to ten minutes before Williams came home. My partner parked one house over and said we should observe the area," he explained. "We really didn't have time to see much when Det. Williams' car pulled into the drive and he saw us. He was out of his car and heading around the rear of it when three shots rang out. Mac…..Sid MacReynolds, returned to call for help and I rushed to Williams. The detective's neighbor came running over and she's a nurse. She had a medical bag and began telling me what she wanted me to do. While I assisted her, Mac searched the area for the shooter. I believe that the shots were fired from behind Det. Williams, maybe from a rooftop."

"And no one saw the shooter?"

"No sir. It was becoming darker. Mac stayed on the scene to assist the officers that showed up with Sgt. Lukela. Sgt. Lukela sent me along with the ambulance to answer your questions," the young man finished nervously. He shifted on his feet several times, having trouble to meet Steve's gaze directly for very long.

Steve took a moment to observe the officer in front of him. He could see the blood stains on his clothes and the red under his fingernails that he hadn't been able to scrub away completely. It was clear that this man had fought to save Danny's life. The nervous waves rolling off the officer told Steve that Officer Lono was afraid he would be blamed for Danny being shot. It didn't seem as though the police had enough time to find the sniper before Danny had gotten out of the car. If they had there could have been three people in surgery. He couldn't understand why Danny didn't respond to his phone calls.

"Thank you for what you did Officer Lono. Det. Williams is tough, we have to hope he pulls through," he told the young cop as the doors of the elevator door opened. "Let's go find out." He headed for the waiting room and then straight to the nurse's desk with Lono trailing behind. Kalani James saw McGarrett coming and rose to her feet, prepared for his arrival by Beatrice from the ER.

"Hello Commander, I'm so sorry we have to meet like this. I'm sure you'd like an update on Det. Williams," she said calmly.

"I would appreciate that Kalani," Steve said seriously.

"Follow me," Kalani said and pointed to a small consult room where they could speak privately. Several people in the waiting room had looked up in interest when McGarrett had arrived with his badge on his belt and gun strapped to his leg. Kalani knew it was important to brief the Commander in private. Steve tapped Lono on the shoulder and indicated he take a seat then followed Kalani into the private room.

Sitting down across from each other at a narrow table, Steve looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Det. Williams came in with two gunshot wounds to the back. He was fortunate that while one bullet lodged near his heart, it didn't touch the organ. The other punctured a lung and stopped by a rib in his chest. The shooter managed to miss the spine but the doctor will know more once they have removed the bullets and assess the damage. He is still in surgery, it is very delicate. I can assure you he is in very good hands, our surgeons are very good as you know. Dr. Park is lead surgeon and if anyone can pull Det. Williams through, he can," Kalani assured him.

Stretching back in his chair, Steve ran one hand over his face and absorbed the information. Danny was lucky to be alive and even if he had been there he may not have been able to protect his partner any better than HPD. But at least Danny had a fighting chance and Steve's duty was to find his shooter.

"Thanks Kalani, I know Danny is getting the best care," he nodded to the nurse. "Was he conscious when he came in?"

"No Commander, he wasn't."

"I appreciate the information. I'll wait until Danny is out of surgery, if you can let me know as soon as it is finished," Steve sighed.

"Of course Commander," Kalani said softly. She wished she could wipe away the strain from the man's face but knew only good news would do that.

End chapter.

 **Well there you go. Our shooter has gotten to two of our team. What will be his next move? Thank you very much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Joker is Wild III**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Shocking news I am sure but that is the truth.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I always love the feedback from readers.**

Chapter 3

Chin arrived at the hospital well before Grover and found a silent McGarrett sitting next to a very uncomfortable Officer Lono. He could see the young man would prefer to be anywhere than alone with the task force leader.

"What's the news Steve?" Chin asked as he sat across from the pair.

"Danny's still in surgery. He has a bullet near his heart and a punctured lung. Thanks to his neighbor who is a trauma nurse and Officer Lono here, he made it to the hospital alive. Now he's in the hands of the best surgeon here," Steve told him.

Chin nodded at the young cop with a grateful smile.

"What happened at Danny's," he asked the cop.

Lono repeated the report he had given McGarrett earlier, explaining how Danny came to be shot in his driveway. He answered Chin's questions competently and relaxed a little.

"Thank you Lono," Chin said. He looked at Steve who had listened but hadn't interrupted. "Shall we let Officer Lono head back to HPD now Steve? Lou told me he was stopping by Danny's house to see what Duke had learned," he suggested.

"Good idea," Steve nodded. He looked at the young man next to him and gripped the man's shoulder. "Thanks for everything Lono. I appreciate what you did for Danny."

"I was just doing what I'm trained for Commander," Lono said feeling flustered. "I hope Det. Williams pulls through."

"We'll contact you if we have more questions. Call HPD for a ride back to the station," Steve told him.

"Thank you sir," Lono said getting to his feet. He hurried away, relieved to be able to go and clean up fully.

"What are Danny's chances?" Chin asked once it was just the two of them.

"It's delicate surgery according to Kalani. Danny isn't out of the woods. I don't know if I should call Rachel…I don't know what to tell her. She has the right to know so she can tell Grace and Charlie." He pulled out his phone and stared at it. "I hate this," he muttered but his fingers found the contact he needed and he got to his feet. "Rachel…..it's Steve. I hate to….." he could be heard saying as he walked away.

Lou entered the waiting room a few minutes later and spotting Chin, went to sit beside him. He watched McGarrett standing by the corner window, talking on the phone and running his free hand through his hair.

"How's Danny?" he asked.

"We're still waiting to hear."

"Well…..I guess that is better than bad news," Lou sighed. "Who's McGarrett talking to?"

"Rachel."

"Oh….I don't envy the man that call," the big man said shaking his head.

Steve pocketed his phone and rejoined what remained of his team. His face was etched with worry and his eyes looked haunted. Lou and Chin could see the stress weighing on their leader.

"So what have you learned Lou?" he asked wearily as he sat opposite them.

"It looks like Kono was shot from the roof next to the market's parking lot. The building had an exterior ladder on the far side to access the air conditioning units up there. The place is a fitness center and they like to keep things cool," Lou explained. "There were no prints but disturbed dirt showed where the shooter waited."

"And what about at Danny's?" Chin enquired.

"Duke had CSU there as well and they believe that the shooter was on a neighbor's roof, one door down and across the street. The owners are on vacation and they have one of those old-fashioned TV antennas that was a perfect ladder to the roof. No one saw anything. It was fortunate that the woman next door is a trauma nurse. HPD is canvassing the neighborhood to see if anyone saw a stranger or strange vehicle around that time," Lou informed them.

Steve nodded and let out a long sigh. Now they were stuck in a waiting game and he wasn't able to start hunting this shooter until he knew Danny was out of surgery and okay. At this time they would also have to wait for the results of the neighborhood canvass.

"So our shooter is very aware of our movements. He knew or followed Kono to the market. And he knew Danny's neighbor was gone and he could access their roof. Somehow he also knew that Danny would be home later. I would say he has been studying our routines," Lou pointed out.

"We need to know how those cards were delivered," Steve said firmly. "This is not a coincidence, those playing cards are tied to this and we need to connect the dots. I think we are operating under a ticking clock."

"So should we assume there will be more cards coming?" Grover asked.

"I would think so," Steve replied as Chin nodded.

"Well if this creep decides he is going to be funny and sends me a spade, he is going to wish he was never born," Lou muttered. Both Steve and Chin tried to hide the grins that threatened to spread at Grover's statement.

"Let's hope our shooter is politically correct," Chin observed dryly. "From his actions I'd say he only hates our task force and is color blind." He looked at Steve. "How did Rachel take it?"

"She said she wouldn't disturb Grace at camp until we had more news. She is staying at home with Charlie since Stan is out with clients. I told her I'd keep her informed, she was pretty shook up by the news," Steve answered soberly. Personally he was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with an upset Rachel at the hospital.

"What about Melissa?" Chin asked suddenly.

"I think Danny said she was on Maui with friends this weekend. I don't have her number," confessed McGarrett.

"Then we just let Danny explain what happened when he's better," Lou said positively.

All that was left was too wait for news. For the next three hours they took turns pacing, sitting and checking with Kalani on how things were going. Finally a very tired doctor emerged and asked to speak with the friends or family of Danny Williams. They followed him to the consult room.

"How is he Doctor?" Steve asked as soon as the door closed.

"Det. Williams is holding his own at the moment. He is in recovery and for the moment is considered in critical condition. We will move him to ICU and keep him under close watch. I was able to remove the bullets and we repaired and re-inflated his lung. It was not easy to get to the bullet near his heart but I was able to remove it," Dr. Park informed them.

"What are his chances Doc?" Lou asked.

"He has suffered a severe trauma and he has a long recovery ahead of him. The fact that he made it through the surgery is a very good sign. We are aware that he recently donated a part of his liver and fortunately that organ was not compromised in any way. We will have him monitored carefully and we are cautiously optimistic at this time. That is all I can say for right now."

"I'm the same blood type if you need it," Steve offered.

"We don't need it right now but I will keep that in mind Commander," Dr. Park answered. "You just do your job and find this person who shot him. I do not want to have more patients thanks to this person. I promise you that we will do everything in our power to pull Det. Williams through."

"Are we able to see him?" Steve pressed.

"Once he is moved to ICU, he can have visitors for a very brief visit. I assure you that he won't know you are there."

"We'll know," Steve said quietly.

"All right. The visit must be kept short though. The best thing for Det. Williams is to let him rest," Park warned. "He is very vulnerable right now and we don't need a lot of people in and out that can expose him to unnecessary germs."

"We understand," Chin assured him.

"Then I will have Kalani let you know when he's settled in ICU," Park said and left the room.

The wait was about twenty minutes before Kalani came and directed them to the ICU. The blonde man lay still in the hospital room, hooked up the numerous monitors, an oxygen mask obscuring most of his face. His heart rate beeped steadily, offering a reassuring sound to the men. The nurse had let them all in as long as they wore masks and used plenty of hand sanitizer. She warned them to keep it short.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jersey so still," Lou commented quietly.

"Danny's a fighter, he won't let this beat him," Chin stated firmly.

"He is stubborn," Steve agreed in a low voice. "I want to be called immediately if there is any change at all," he told the nurse.

"I understand Commander, just leave your number with us. We will take good care of Det. Williams, I promise," she told him.

"Thanks," Steve replied gratefully. He looked at Chin and Lou, both men looking as tired and drained as he felt. "It's late. Let's go home, catch some sleep and tackle this first thing in the morning. There isn't much we can do in the middle of the night."

"Sounds good," Lou said.

"Kono is supposed to be released in the morning, I'll pick her up and bring her to the office. You know darn well she won't stay put at home with a guard parked outside," Chin suggested.

"She will probably be safer at headquarters anyway," Steve sighed, knowing Kono wouldn't stay put at home. "All right, everyone go get some rest."

After leaving his phone number with the ICU nurse's station, Steve paused in the doorway for a final look at his partner.

"Hang in there Danny," he murmured and left to head for home.

*H 5-0*

After arriving home and making sure that the house alarm was set, McGarrett looked at the staircase longingly and then glanced at his laptop sitting on the coffee table. Knowing that even as tired as he was…..sleep wouldn't come easily. Not while his mind whirled with the events of the day. Shaking his head he went to the couch and powered up the computer, then began a search for sniper shootings where playing cards had been delivered to the police either before or after. Grunting in frustration as lists of useless information scrolled down his screen, Steve knew that he would have better luck with the table at work. He didn't have access to police records for his personal computer to speed the search. As he was preparing to give up, a small newspaper article popped up from a small town in California. It stated that a year and a half ago, the sheriff was killed by a sniper. Later the paper discovered that playing cards had been delivered to the sheriff's office. Now he had a starting point and a place he could contact in the morning. This news called for a clear head and Steve knew he should go upstairs or he would be no good to anyone the next day. Tiredly he shut off the computer and headed upstairs to get some sleep.

*H 5-0*

Baxter Eddington Jr. 24, of San Francisco CA was brilliant. Everyone from his parents to his teachers to anyone he met said so and he fully embraced their evaluation. He relished the idea that he was smarter than almost anyone he met. It was a shame that his work ethic didn't meet his potential and he preferred to do nothing more than required to get through his schoolwork. The fact that things came easily allowed him to make very little effort to graduate with high grades.

He was the only child of a computer software mogul and a very successful female surgeon and enjoyed having all the luxuries that any young man desired. After high school he had no trouble getting into Stanford but found it difficult to settle into any particular course of study. Neither of his parents objected to his changing majors on a whim and encouraged him to "find himself".

The one interest that he and his father shared was hunting and shooting at the gun range. From an early age Baxter Sr. took his son hunting and helping him become a crack shot with trap and skeet. The use of weapons was the one true interest that Baxter Jr. discovered in life. The trips to hunt game sparked a thrill at being able to control life and death and he enjoyed seeing blood spilled.

Junior decided he needed to take a break from Stanford so that he could pursue his belief that he could outsmart those around him and also allow him to explore further this need to hold power over life and death. A trip up to his parents luxury cottage on Clear Lake he received a speeding ticket from a sheriff's deputy outside the small town of Middletown. Angry that the man wouldn't let the ticket slide or accept a bribe, Baxter Jr. decided he needed to get even. What better way to prove he was smarter than everyone than to kill a cop and have no one know it was him.

He plotted and planned and two weeks later he killed the sheriff with a clean shot from a rooftop just down from the sheriff's office. His successful escape thrilled him and he basked in the power trip it gave him. From that moment on law enforcement would become his primary target. The coverage of the shooting was brief when no leads could be found and that frustrated him, so he decided to let them know how planned this had been. He chose playing cards as a reminder that they hadn't caught him and mailed a joker and the ace of spades. That twist pleased him and be began to think of himself as the Joker….a man who could confound the police. Two more shootings followed over time, each time the number of targets increased and he decided to mail the cards before each shooting. He wanted them to worry.

Then Baxter Jr. was sitting home and watching CNN and saw a report on a Hawaiian task force led by a Navy SEAL. He immediately saw the challenge of this task force and it was time to see if he could move beyond the smaller town cops and tackle an elite group of law enforcement. He began to study up on Oahu and make plans to outsmart the biggest target he would ever find.

End chapter.

 **Well there you are, the shooter is revealed. I hope this can keep you interested. Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Joker is Wild IV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Not sure if I have to keep posting that but I really don't own it.**

 **Thanks for reading and I do love the comments. I will try to keep posting weekly updates.**

Chapter 4

Waking up in a rented cottage on the outskirts of Pearl City, Baxter was feeling out of sorts. He checked his phone's news app but there was no report of a dead task force member. Baxter was sure that he had nailed Williams in the driveway, both shots had been in the right place. It irritated the hell out of him that Kalakaua had escaped a fatal shot, he didn't know she would move at the last minute. Now he had to rework his plans for that miss and that annoyed him.

Shuffling out to the open living room and kitchen, his gaze fell on the table covered in paperwork. Notes, maps and photos with two white envelopes laying on top were waiting for him. Names written in precise block letters held the next sets of cards to be delivered. As he paced, he reviewed what he had learned about Lt. Chin Ho Kelly and Capt. Lou Grover.

Kelly was Kono Kalakaua's cousin. They were close from what he had observed and knowing that gave him hope that perhaps he could finish the woman off along with her cousin. That would be the perfect redemption for missing the fatal shot the day before. A smile broke over his handsome face as he was cheered by the thought of killing two birds with one stone. Baxter had not only was blessed with brains but he also inherited the best blend of his father' English heritage and his mother's Kenyan bloodline. His looks had aided him almost as much as his parent's money especially in making many young women forgive his abuse of their boundaries. Baxter rarely had to apologize for his bad behavior. One of the positives of his time in Honolulu had been the ease there was in finding female companionship while he did background checks on the 5-0 team.

Lou Grover might require a different approach than Kelly. The Hawaiian lived alone but Grover had a family. That meant more eyes that might notice him lurking around the house. He may have to plan a shot closer to work but 5-0 headquarters was a heavily protected area and escape would be tricky. Baxter enjoyed the challenge but it would be wiser to take on Kelly first and hope he could take out Kalakaua at the same time if possible.

Each of his previous kills had always provided a high that none of the drugs he had experimented with had ever given him. Getting away with those earlier kills had accelerated the thrill but the fact that they were smaller towns only increased his need to prove himself on a larger scale. Promising himself that he would take out the lower level of this task force first gave him time to prepare to go gunning for the SEAL leader. McGarrett would be his ace of spades, the man he would beat down before killing him. He would love pitting his brain against the Commander's skills.

*H 5-0*

Steve had awoken, gone on his swim and was in headquarters by 7:30 the next morning. After first checking on Danny's status and learning he was still hanging on but his condition was unchanged, Steve was eager to explore the newspaper article and check with that sheriff's office. As he went to work on the table, Lou strode into the office.

"I knew you'd be in early. You owe me a breakfast, Renee was making her Macadamia French Toast and I couldn't wait knowing you'd be here," the big man grumbled.

"You can order in or run and get something new," Steve answered as he concentrated on his search now using the task force clearance to get into other police data bases. He knew Chin could do this faster but Kelly was going directly to the hospital to take care of Kono. For now he was on his own.

"What are you searching for?" Grover asked forgetting about his stomach as curiosity got the better of him.

"Last night I did a search and found a newspaper article about a sheriff in California who was killed by a sniper and later two playing cards were delivered. I'm trying to gather more information," Steve replied as he frowned at the table. "I believe that the murder was never solved. I want to talk to the sheriff's department….damn, I hate Google," he muttered.

"Sounds like a lead," Lou said with interest. "I wouldn't be surprised if this idiot has done this before."

"That's what I'm counting on. Looks like he started small. Since he's never been caught that means this guy is smart and plans well so we have to be careful. We have no idea yet how many he's killed." Steve met Lou's gaze directly. "I don't think he is finished with Kono, he failed there. Danny is safe in the hospital for now, there is a man in ICU. I'm sure more cards are coming."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine? I'm ready if this guy wants to play rough. Forewarned is forearmed," Lou rumbled.

"We don't have much choice I guess," Steve said with a shrug. Until they had a name, it would be difficult to track the man down. "I'll feel better when Chin and Kono arrive safely. Hospital red tape always slows the process down."

"Then we have to get this table to do its magic for us," Lou said staring at the large computer. "Want to call Jerry?"

"No, he's visiting his sister. We're on our own."

"Why don't you try to reach that sheriff's office? Where in California is it? I'll keep trying to find other matches to our MO."

"Okay. It was Middletown, California, a small town north of San Francisco. I'll give them a call, see if anyone from a year and a half ago is still there," Steve said and headed to his office. Lou stayed at the table and attempted to expand Steve's search.

*H 5-0*

Baxter sat in his dark green Toyota truck, watching the parking lot of the hospital that he learned Kono Kalakaua was being treated at. In spite of little news being released about either of the shootings, there were always a few reporters that found sources that would leak information and the hospital was one of those that had made the news. He was pleased to see that Chin Ho Kelly's distinctive car was parked nearby and he watched as Kelly walked to the entrance and disappeared inside. Patiently Baxter waited until enough time passed and then exited his vehicle when there was no one in the vicinity and headed to the red and white Mustang. In his gloved hands he carried a white envelope and tugged his hat down low on his forehead. Checking to see no one was looking, he tucked the envelope under the windshield wiper blade and the casually sauntered back to his truck.

Once back inside his truck, Baxter peeled off his gloves, feeling very pleased with his plan and looking forward to playing cat and mouse with 5-0. They might be warned but they had no idea where he could strike next or who he was. The surge of power that flowed through him was exciting and he sat still and enjoyed the rush. His quarry might be warned but they couldn't get inside his head to know his plans. It gave him pleasure to know how rattled they would become when they realized that he knew their moves and where to deliver the cards. Satisfied, he started the truck's engine and drove out of the parking lot, he had more planning to do.

*H 5-0*

Chin escorted his cousin out of the hospital just before noon. As he expected the tests and doctor approval to release Kono took longer than expected and it took no arm twisting to convince her to come to HQ with him. She was ready, willing and eager to track down the man who shot her.

Unable to convince Kono to wait at the front door while he got his car, they walked together to his Mustang. Chin halted as soon as he spotted the envelope under his windshield wipers.

"What's wrong Cuz?" Kono said halting beside him.

"That envelope was not there earlier and there are none on any other vehicle around here," Chin said reaching for his weapon as his eyes searched the parking lot. Kono followed his lead, checking the area behind them.

"You think it's from our shooter?" she asked.

"That's my bet," Chin replied as he headed toward his car. He dug an evidence glove out of his pocket and used it to grab the envelope. "Let's get to headquarters," he said grimly as he holstered his weapon and unlocked the car.

"Looks like you will be hanging out with me in the office," Kono observed as she awkwardly secured her seat belt with her right hand, working around her sling.

"Then we will keep each other company," Chin answered with a faint smile. He didn't like having a target on his back but hiding at HQ was not his idea of living. Helping protect his cousin might make staying in the office easier to deal with.

Once they got to the office, Kono called from the parking lot to have security cover their approach to the building. She did not want Chin to be ambushed as they headed into the building. Since their perp proved to be a difficult person to lock down then she didn't want to risk Chin's life or her own. Chin had told her that Danny had been shot also, she knew their perp could be ready to strike soon after leaving the cards.

Several armed officers covered them with rifles as they made it into the building without incident. Steve and Lou were waiting with exam gloves on to inspect the contents of the envelope. McGarrett took it from Kelly and opened it carefully, watching as two cards fell out. A joker and the jack of clubs stared back up at them.

"I think I am insulted…that only leaves a ten or an ace if we are getting a poker hand and that damn spade hasn't been played yet. Since I'm sure the ace isn't coming my way…..I'm going to have words with Mr. Joker when I get my hands on him," Lou muttered.

"I hate to squash your hurt feelings but the California sheriff had an ace of spades mailed to the office after his death," Steve said with a slight smile. "We will have to see what suit you get and you can respond accordingly," he added lightly. He quickly gave them the little information the sheriff's office had given him. "The case is still open."

The lack of information irked Steve. Danny was fighting for his life and they had so little to go on. He had checked with the hospital almost every hour and finally the ICU staff told him that they would call him if there was any change.

"So are Chin and Kono taking up residence here for the duration?" Lou asked.

"Hell no," Kono sputtered. "I don't have more than one change of clothes in my locker and one in my go bag. That won't hold me. And I happen to like sleeping in my own bed."

"Or my guest room," Chin offered quickly. "I've been thinking …since we don't know if our perp will leave his business with Kono unfinished, perhaps we can lure the guy into a trap."

"Do you want to be bait Chin?" Kono asked with raised eyebrows. "He may continue following the cards and leave me for clean up."

"I still will feel better if you stayed at my place. We can watch each other's back. Unless you like the idea of bunking here indefinitely. We can send someone to pack some clothes for you," Chin offered.

"No thank you…..with my luck Pua would get the assignment and I do not want him going through my things," Kono shuddered. "I like the idea of trapping the guy, just not making your house a target."

"Houses can be repaired," Chin said quietly. "At least we have a clue that this guy prefers long range shooting. So far he doesn't seem to favor bombs or arson. Unless he's saving that for later."

"Not likely. McGarrett and I have been digging and we found the one case that Steve mentioned. But I found some leads that may indicate more from that area in California. We need to speak to the departments directly to confirm."

"So there are more than one case?" Chin asked.

"There are two others that seem similar. We haven't confirmed that playing cards are involved yet," Steve responded.

"So we are importing our crazies now?" Kono said in disgust.

"If we are looking at it right the number of kills went up with each event," Lou told her.

"So taking on Hawaii's task force was his next challenge," Chin said shaking his head. "He is certainly sure of himself. Looks like we will have to work fast before he puts anyone else in the hospital. Since I am up next I say we use me as bait to lure him out. Take the surprise factor away from him."

"I'll consider that," Steve said, still not liking putting another of his team in danger.

"How is Danny doing?" Kono asked, understanding McGarrett's reluctance to go with the plan.

"Holding his own. The ICU staff suggested I not call for updates and said they would call me if there was any change," Steve said grimly.

"They know best Boss," Kono said gently. "We just need to catch the guy who did it."

"Okay…we dig deeper. I don't care how clever this guy thinks he is, he has to have slipped up somewhere," Steve said.

His team didn't need any more urging. They dug into the tow other cases looking for a lead. They would follow every lead they could find to see if there was a connection between the shootings in California and the ones here. Both Chin and Kono were willing to be bait if it would get the guy out in the open and have him strike when they wanted and not when he did. One way or another they would find this guy.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. Each set of cards may actually find a way to catch this guy. Who will win the mind games?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joker is Wild V**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. No profit comes to me from this story I'm sad to say.**

 **Again, thank you everyone for the lovely response to my story.**

Chapter 5

Returning to his office as the others started digging, Steve was almost seated when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," he said briskly.

"Commander this is Ione Malick at King's ICU. You said you wanted to know about any changes in Det. Williams' condition. He has developed a fever that indicates an infection may be setting in. The doctors have prescribed an antibiotic to see if we can bring it down."

"Is he responding to the antibiotics?" Steve asked in concern.

"It's too early to tell. We are concerned but are watching him closely. At present his fever is 102 degrees. Another reason I called is that Det. Williams' ex-wife has been here since this morning and she's rather emotional. I hate to ask this, knowing you are busy but we have not been able to convince her to leave or take a break. Could you come speak to her?" Ione asked, her voice sounding uncomfortable.

"Of course," Steve agreed. He really didn't want to have to deal with Rachel but he didn't know who else could convince her to take a break. There was no way he wanted to call Stan and ask him to talk to her when it came to Danny related issues.

He went out into the bullpen and informed his team where he was headed and then drove to Kings. At the entrance to ICU he was met by a tall nurse he recognized as Ione.

"Thank you for coming Commander," she said. "I am so sorry to bother you but we couldn't get her to listen to us and we didn't want to call security. Mrs. Edwards has calmed a bit but she is refusing to leave. We can't convince her that she needs to rest herself, that she isn't doing Det. Williams any good sitting there all day."

"I'll talk to her," Steve said quietly, accepting a mask Ione handed him. Rubbing antibiotic foam on his hands he entered Danny's cubicle, noting that Rachel sat in a chair next to the bed, hands clasped together and head bowed.

"Hello Rachel."

"Comm…..I mean Steve, Danny isn't doing too well," Rachel said brokenly as she looked up with stricken eyes.

"They are doing everything they can for him. He's a fighter Rachel," Steve assured her. "However, you look exhausted. Why don't you go home? I'm sure Charlie is missing you."

Rachel's eyes darted to Danny and then back to Steve. She looked ready to cry.

"I didn't tell Charlie what happened. I want Grace to be home so I can tell them at the same time. I can't ruin her camp when there is nothing she can do now. I am so worried…..they can't lose their father. I feel so guilty, I kept Danny from Charlie for too long."

Steve went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go home Rachel. Be with Charlie, pick Grace up from camp tomorrow. The hospital will call if there are any other changes," he said firmly. "You can't help Danny right now, he is in the best hands. Go home and take care of Danny's kids."

"I will," Rachel said nodding. With a sigh she stood up and impulsively hugged Steve. After going to the bed and lightly running her hand across his forehead, she left the room.

Steve finally took a good look at his partner. Danny was pale, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead from the fever. The oxygen mask was still in place, helping his injured lung to recover. The heart monitor still maintained a steady, soothing beep.

"Hey buddy, you hang in there," he murmured as he moved closer and touched Danny's shoulder lightly. "We are going to catch this guy. He hurt Kono too but she will be fine. I promise you that we will stop him."

He waited, hoping for some response but Danny remained still.

"Don't give up, we need you. Charlie and Grace need you. Even Rachel's worried," he added patting his partner's shoulder. "I've got to get back to work now. Keep fighting Danno." With a final touch, he left the room.

Ione gave him a small smile as he passed her. She really hoped she wouldn't have to call him with more bad news.

*H 5-0*

Arriving back at HQ, Steve saw the others had solidified the timeline of the California shootings. After he filled them in on Danny's condition, he looked at what they had mapped out.

"Okay…..we've contacted several police and sheriff's departments. It now appears the first sniper shooting with playing cards was indeed Middletown. There the cards arrived post shooting, they came a week later," Lou started the review. "It remains unsolved."

"Six months later, three officers of the Cloverdale police force received playing cards and then within two days they were all shot by a sniper. The chief of police was the final kill and he was sent a joker and an ace of spades," Chin continued. "I spoke to the new chief, they still have no leads in the killings."

"I'm certainly sensing a pattern here," Steve said grimly. "Was there any similarity in ammo used? Anything to link the Middletown killing to Cloverdale? Snipers often favor a single type of rifle."

"No…..different weapons as far as their ballistic tests tell us," Chin answered.

"Then he has easy access to weapons or he's trying to throw us off his trail," Steve concluded. "That may mean that he didn't bring his weapon with him when he flew to Oahu….if he flew. If he bought the gun here then there has to be a record of a sale somewhere. Danny and Kono's shootings are both from the same weapon so he seems to use one rifle per set of shootings."

"I've been checking on gun purchases over the last several months and so far no match. No one in the last few months has brought that type of weapon into Hawaii legally that hasn't checked out," Kono told him. "However he could have had it shipped here that may make it harder to trace."

Frustration was building up in Steve. The damn sniper really was smart and slippery as well. They needed more information before this guy came after Chin. He looked back at the table and the indication of a third shooting but Lou's phone ringing cause him to pause.

They watched Grover step away and saw his smile vanish to be replaced by concern.

"Okay honey…..just put them back in the envelope and I'll send someone to pick them up. No….it's nothing, probably a prank," Lou told Renee. "All right….yes it's serious. I'll be careful. Could you do me a favor and get the kids home if they aren't there? I know they won't be happy, just tell them to come home and stay in until I give the all clear. I love you baby, I'll be home later. Just relax and do as I ask." He looked at the others and rolled his eyes. Chin immediately made a call to HPD to have a car go to Lou's to collect the envelope. "Honest Renee, I'm fine, just do as I ask. Yes….I will tell Steve. Goodbye Renee."

He disconnected and looked at the others with a sober expression.

"What cards?" Kono couldn't help asking quickly.

"A joker and a ten of diamonds," Lou said flatly.

"So no spade," Steve pointed out. "I guess that is my card."

"And we have an ace high straight," Chin pointed out. "Certainly not the highest poker hand you could hold but that may not be point. He is playing a game with us." No one in the room doubted that the ace of spades would be designated for Steve.

"Our Joker is bold, that is for sure. After failing to kill Kono, he goes right after Danny the same night. Now he has sent out cards to Chin and Lou with no break. He seems to want to keep us off balance by striking quickly. Either he thinks we can't keep up or he's supremely sure of himself and his ability to out think us," Steve summed up.

"We need to smoke him out Steve. We know he wants to target me. With Kono with me he may not be able to resist trying to take us both out and correct his earlier miss," Chin stated. "We need to force him into making a mistake."

"I don't like making any of you a bigger target than you already are unless we have a good plan," Steve said firmly. "I want protection for all of you."

"That will likely scare him off," Chin pointed out.

"Then it does. He didn't care that there was a squad car outside Danny's house when he shot him," McGarrett argued. "I will not allow him to put another of my team in ICU or the morgue."

"I'm with you there. Renee said to tell you that she'll come looking for you if I'm killed. Let me warn you that the woman knows how to handle a gun," Grover commented. He looked at Chin. "You have any idea how to smoke this dude out?"

"We stake out my house. He attacked Danny at his house and he likely followed Kono from the office. It makes sense he knows where we live. If he knows Kono is with me…..and he knew I was at the hospital to get her….he may wait at her place if he thinks I'll take her home," Chin told him. "We need to cover both houses."

"So you think he might go after us at my house," Kono asked.

"He's studied us," Chin said. "He has probably talked to people to gather information on us. I don't know how he knew Danny would be home later than you but he did. I've swept the office for bugs and he isn't listening in here. His information is coming from some other source."

"He will expect a trap," Kono continued.

"Then we have to be sneakier than he expects," Chin replied.

"I can't let you go out without some backup," Steve protested. He was afraid this plan was getting away from him. "He is too good a shot."

"I expect backup Steve," Chin said seriously. "Let's put police around both houses as people who don't raise suspicions. If he smells a setup, he'll walk away. But if the cops don't look like cops…..they don't arouse suspicion he may just be bold enough to try and pull it off."

"Makes sense to me," Lou agreed following Chin's reasoning. "Pose them as phone or cable workers, maybe a lawn care service or public utilities. Most people generally ignore those folks."

Steve nodded, these were good ideas. He knew his reasoning was influenced by the vision of Danny in that hospital bed. He needed to focus on the rest of the team and put his concern for his partner in the back of his mind. The anger at his yet unknown perp burned inside as he began to plan their trap. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the other three.

"Okay…..that plan sounds good. Since this guy likes to shot from heights, we need spotters in high places. We can't crowd the scene that will look suspicious. Phone service, cable or power workers have reasons to be on lift trucks," he said warming to the idea.

"Since I need some clothes, we can stop at my place first," Kono said. She smiled at her cousin. "I won't insist on staying home alone. We'll watch each other's backs."

"No one I would trust more," Chin answered.

"Okay, let me call Duke and see if we can get this plan rolling," Steve said rubbing his hands together. "I want this guy and I want this over."

"Amen to that," Lou said under his breath. He was still steamed that the perp had sent the cards to his home and frightened Renee. He worried that his family was in danger just by being around him. Lou was also aware that if either he or Chin or both were taken out, even if only injured, it would leave Steve with little backup. He could see the amount of guilt McGarrett was carrying around just because of Danny.

Duke was contacted and plans were put into motion to have police stake out both Chin and Kono's homes. With the plan in the works, Steve turned his attention back to the California shootings.

"So what did you learn about this third shooting situation?" he asked.

"The third event was five months after the Cloverdale shootings, in Fairfield. Cards were sent to a police lieutenant, a detective, a narcotics officer and a SWAT Commander," Chin told him. "The killings stretched over a week."

"Bigger prey," Steve said thoughtfully. "And these are also unsolved I presume."

"That's right. And this was closer to Oakland and San Francisco. How much do you want to be our perp is from the area?" Lou asked.

"Not taking that bet," Kono said shaking her head. "This guy has access to money, coming here isn't cheap. Having various weapons requires money too. He can't be holding down a job to carry out these shootings."

"Middletown was the first event and the cards were sent after the fact. Our perp has taken time to plan between each series of kills. He had time to plan, to study his targets and they are all law enforcement," Steve observed. "Something happened in Middletown to set him off."

"He had a reason to choose the sheriff," Chin nodded. "I doubt that he just woke up and decided to kill a cop."

"Looks like he decided he liked it after the first kill and made the choice to keep doing it," Lou said sourly.

"Then we need to request all incident reports for several moths proceeding the shooting in Middletown," Steve told them. "It probably will require wading through a lot but if we concentrate on anyone the sheriff dealt with that may help narrow the field. I have a feeling that an altercation with the sheriff set this guy off."

End chapter.

 **It looks like the team is getting closer to identifying the perp. Will Baxter fall for their trap or does he have plans of his own that will keep him free? Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joker is Wild VI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I have resigned myself to the fact that I never will own the show.**

 **Thank you to all who have read my story so far. Guests, I wish I could respond to you but that isn't possible unless you sign in.**

Chapter 6

The Middletown sheriff's department cooperated and faxed a large listing of arrests and tickets that Sheriff Jeff Harter had handled before his death. The team divided the paperwork and began to read as HPD was putting together the surveillance teams assigned to Chin and Kono's neighborhoods. Duke joined them when he had everything set to brief them.

"There are two teams set in both neighborhoods," Duke announced. "We are ready when you are. If they are there for a period of time before you show up it will make their presence look more legit."

"Thanks Duke, we appreciate the help with this situation," Steve said seriously. "Can you make sure there is a patrol car outside Grover's house as well?"

"What?" Lou said taken by surprised.

"I'm not risking your family Lou. I've been thinking and it might be a good idea to put your family somewhere safe until we catch this guy. I don't want Renee and the kids to become targets if we don't catch him today. I want your family safe," McGarrett insisted.

Lou's face softened from his "ready to argue" face to one of gratitude.

"Thanks Steve. The car outside ought to be good for now," Lou said quickly. "Renee is prepared. She has the alarm set and both kids are home. She has my off-duty weapon and won't let anyone in unless she has seen a proper ID."

"That may not be enough," Kono cautioned, concerned for Lou's family.

"We can't pull all HPD off-duty to surround my house," Lou pointed out. "So far he's only after us…..no family members have been threatened in any of the other shootings. We catch him today and my family will be okay."

"Then I say we need to get this over with," Chin said a bit impatiently.

"He won't be expecting you until the work day is over," Steve reminded him. "We have to expect he's keeping an eye on us here. We need to act as if we aren't trying to trap him. If we leave too soon, he'll spook."

Chin glanced at the clock.

"All right, we go in an hour," he gave in. "Should we go back to the cruise ship robberies? I'm sure the Governor would be concerned if we don't deal with it like she asked."

"Go ahead. I did mention to the chief of detectives that it would help if his people followed up on it. Rick said they would let us know if they need any of our notes thus far," Steve told him. "And Lou and I will go ahead of you two when we head out. We'll stay out of sight and keep watch."

"Sounds good. I guess I am just anxious to have this over and done with," Chin explained.

"I hear you," Steve said with a nod of his head.

Minutes before five, Chin and Kono headed down to the parking lot. Unseen SWAT officers kept watch from vehicles nearby, over seeing their journey from door to car. Lou and Steve had left five minutes earlier to be at Kono's where the cousins were headed first so that they could be in position to watch the area.

"If this doesn't work, maybe we should call in help. Perhaps we should check with Alicia Brown, she could profile this guy," Lou suggested as they drove over.

"Not a bad idea," Steve nodded. "Unfortunately Alicia isn't responding to my calls right now. I'll try but I'm not going to push it in this case. This shooter has a pattern and there is a clue in Sheriff Harter's arrests or tickets."

"Okay…..but you may want to check on the woman once this is settled. She went through quite a trauma," Lou said in concern.

"I will," Steve said.

Grover noted the distracted, guilty look on McGarrett's face. It wasn't' difficult to tell the man carried the burden of what happened to Alicia Brown on his shoulders even though it wasn't his fault.

"What happened wasn't to you two, wasn't your fault," Lou said softly. "Neither was Danny's shooting. This guy has targeted the team, we are all at risk but not because of you."

"I know…..but I am responsible for catching him. I promised Danny I would," Steve responded in a low voice.

"Then we will catch him," Lou said firmly. "You do realize that if people who are unconscious can hear talk in the room, that promise will be what Danny locks onto. You'll never live it down if this creep gets away."

"You are right about that," Steve said, happy to have something to chuckle about.

Conversation halted until they neared Kono's neighborhood. Steve found a spot at the curb by the intersection at the end of the block. A large tree blocked a view of the truck from her house so Steve and Lou got out and positioned themselves where they could observe. There was a cable truck at the other end of the block, a man up on the lift, his attention on the box on the pole. A landscaping truck was ion the driveway of the house on the side closest to Steve and Lou's position, a man working on plantings next to Kono's.

"Everyone in place?" Steve enquired into his communications device.

"Yes sir. So far no sign of anything suspicious," the man on the lift replied. "Rooftops appear clear."

"Keep your eyes open," Steve ordered as Chin's Mustang pulled up in front of Kono's house.

The passenger door flew open and Kono sprinted for the door, quickly disappearing inside. Chin remained inside the car, the motor running as he watched the street. He hadn't liked Kono exposed like that but he had been out voted.

Traffic was light on the street but Lou and Steve watched each vehicle as it rolled past. Ten minutes later a voice crackled in their ears.

"I'm set, coming out," Kono announced.

"Stay sharp," Chin cautioned.

Steve shifted towards the front of his truck to get a better view. Lou held a rifle, ready to back him up.

Kono appeared in her doorway, a backpack slung over her good shoulder. Pulling her door closed and hearing the lock click, she ran back towards the Mustang where Chin had the passenger door open and waiting. Before she reached the car, a green Toyota truck rolled to a stop at the stop sign opposite the corner where the cable truck sat. It didn't move on immediately even though there was no other traffic.  
"The truck at the corner isn't moving Commander," came a report from the officer on the lift. "He's sitting at an odd angle. Subject has on a red shirt and I think I see something protruding from the passenger window."

"Kono, quick," Chin called out. He quickly shoved the car into reverse in preparation of putting some distance between them and the truck once she was inside.

Steve hurried around the front of the truck and climbed in as Lou jumped in the passenger side. The cable lift began to lower and the landscaping impersonator drew his weapon and moved to the side of Kono's house to get a better look. Lou rolled down the window, his rifle aimed down the long block as Steve started the engine.

Everything began to happen quickly. Chin leaned over to help pull Kono into the vehicle as a shot rang out, shattering the windshield and burying into the driver's headrest. Kono pulled the door shut as Chin straightened and stomped on the gas. The Mustang surged backward just missed by McGarrett's truck that squealed around the corner, roaring in pursuit of the green Toyota that had taken a hard left and raced from the scene. The officer on the ground and the one in the lift fired after it.

"We are pursuing a dark green Toyota truck. All units available please respond," Lou ordered on his phone to HPD dispatch. He included the address and the street direction that the truck was headed on. Steve was in contact with Chin.

"Are you two okay Chin?"

"We're fine. He blew out my windshield, lucky I ducked," Chin answered.

"Go on to your place and settle in. Make sure there is a unit sitting outside. We'll update you as soon as we nail this bastard," McGarrett ordered.

"Copy that," Chin responded as he and Kono watched McGarrett's truck disappeared down the street.

"Keep close…..don't let him get away," Lou muttered as he braced himself in the truck. He was all in about chasing this creep down. McGarrett threw him a quick smile, relieved not to hear complaints about his driving.

Gripping the steering wheel, Steve tried to catch the smaller vehicle while his lights flashed and sirens wailed. The perp drove like a controlled crazy man, having checked and planned out several escape routes in advance. He knew that this might be a setup and spent time considering safe ways to lose the cops. The Toyota wove through traffic then cut through several parking lots once he reached the business district. It was worrisome to see McGarrett's truck sticking close behind.

Steve was frustrated as well, the perp was very well prepared and knew that it would be difficult to catch him in the heavier traffic. Never one to shy away from pursuing a criminal, Steve was very aware of how he could endanger innocent public and was thankful for having quick reflexes. He was an expert at keeping control of the vehicle as they wove through traffic.

"This dude has pre-planned his escape," Lou grumbled as their quarry cut through a parking lot and headed down an alley.

"He is a smart one all right," Steve grunted as he forced the wheel sharply to head down the alley as well. Lou relayed their change in direction to HPD.

The truck roared out of the alley and almost hit a bus. Steve cranked hard on the steering wheel while slamming on the brakes as Lou sent up a grateful thank you to the inventor of seat belts bracing his hands against the dash.

A squad car flew out of the alley from behind them and took up the chase without pausing to check on McGarrett and Grover. Steve got his truck headed in the right direction but the break in their pursuit was costly. As they caught up to the HPD squad it became obvious that their quarry had planned his escape very well and the bus had been an unexpected aid to him. The squad car had lost sight of the truck and pulled over at the last place they had been able to see it before it had been lost by a garbage truck blocking their view.

"Sorry, we lost him Commander. No one has seen the truck further down this street. There is this parking lot but also those two parking ramps and my guess it they seem more likely to be where he would hide," the officer behind the wheel reported. He looked very uncomfortable having to share that news with McGarrett.

"Thanks Kahala. This was a planned escape, he undoubtedly abandoned the truck in either one of those ramps," Steve replied. "Have every parking space in the ramps and that lot checked. No one drives away without a check and order the perimeter closed off here. He may be gone but let's not take the chance."

"Yes sir Commander," Officer Kahala said respectfully.

"Okay….you are in charge. We are going to check the areas beyond the ramps in case the perp is on foot. Stay in touch," Steve instructed and pulled away.

Lou looked at Steve curiously as they rejoined traffic.

"Do you think he's still running?" Grover asked.

"No but I think we need we need to see if anyone wearing a red shirt is trying to leave the scene on foot just to be sure. I'm willing to bet the truck is in one of those ramps…completely wiped clean. I think we need to check the area, this guy is tricky," Steve explained.

"Good idea," Grover agreed. "I hope you are right because I'm next on this list. I want this Joker caught."

"Copy that," Steve acknowledged as he scanned the area around the first ramp. Lou kept his eyes on the sidewalks on the opposite side of the street. They were so close they couldn't possibly lose the guy now, they couldn't stand the thought of him slipping through their fingers. Steve continued to circle the blocks, hoping to spot a man in a red shirt trying to look like he hadn't a care in the world. There was a bitter taste in both their mouths at the thought that the Joker had managed to slip past them once more. The mood in the truck became sour with each unsuccessful lap.

End chapter.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Action is always my more difficult writing so I hope you could follow this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Joker is Wild VII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. This story does not make me any money, I only hope it brings in reviews.**

 **Thanks for the support thus far for my story. I really do appreciate the feedback I have gotten from many readers.**

Chapter 7

Baxter had thought his escape out very carefully. He had known that the heavier traffic would give him an advantage in his cat and mouse game. He parked the truck on the third floor of the ramp, put his rifle in a case and left the truck unlocked. It had been wiped down before the shooting and Baxter had worn a double set of latex gloves during the whole event. Hurrying to the stairwell, he took the steps two at a time as he headed upward the remaining two flights, exiting on the top level. Trying to look as casual as possible, he headed for a late model dark blue BMW sedan. With a key fob from his pocket, he popped the trunk and stowed the rifle inside. Closing the trunk, Baxter then tossed the truck keys into pile of trash laying nearby and reached into a side pocket of his cargo pants, pulling out a grey polo. Shrugging out of his red T-shirt, he pulled the polo over his head and got into the driver's seat of the BMW. He stuffed the T-shirt into the glove compartment along with his ball cap and the gloves. He retrieved a second ball cap out of another pocket and pulled it low over his eyes. After all that he gripped the steering wheel and shook as the rage he had bottled up inside finally broke free.

Another failure! Kelly was still alive and he had barely escaped from McGarrett's pursuit. This had never happened before, his previous kills had been flawless, perfect. This task force had proved to be much trickier to take down than any of his former targets.

The wail of sirens brought him out of his self-pity party and reminded him his escape wasn't a done deal. Securing his seat belt he carefully drove down the ramp, trying not to look in a hurry. The officer that had manned the position at the ramp exit was watching for a dark green Toyota or a person in a red T-shirt leaving the ramp. He wasn't prepared to question a man in a BMW with a Rainbow Warriors cap who politely asked what the trouble was after paying his fee. The young man even offered that he might have seen someone walking down the entrance ramp. With a wave, Baxter drove away.

Congratulating himself for pulling off an easy escape, Baxter drove away, smiling when he passed McGarrett's truck and headed out of Honolulu following every rule of the road as he headed to Makakilo City. Eddington liked living a comfortable distance from where he carried out his shootings, just as he did not like getting too close to make his kills. His new residence was perfect and he reveled in the solitude that the bungalow he had rented provided. Now he could plan his next mission, taking out Capt. Lou Grover. It was time to stop failing.

*H 5-0*

Tem minutes was all the time McGarrett was willing to give to cruising the area. He circled back and parked near the ramps as Kahala called to inform them they had found the truck but not the driver.

"You do know our Joker had an escape plan fully thought out," Lou stated disappointedly.

"I know but he has to be caught on camera somewhere. We have the ramp cameras as well as street ones…..something has to have an image we can use," Steve asserted. They waked towards the ramp.

"I'll call Renee, seems I won't be home for a while. Maybe I should send her and the kids to Chicago until this is wrapped up. Renee's mom has been asking for them to visit. Our guy doesn't back off a target so they are safer away from here."

"That makes perfect sense. How difficult a sell will that be?" Steve asked as they headed up to the third level of the parking ramp.

"Visiting her folks is my ace in the hole…..no pun intended," Lou said pulling out his phone. By the time they reached the third level, Lou had the trip to Chicago sold to Renee who was making the arrangements.

"Grab a squad right away and get your family packed and on that plane," Steve told Lou as they walked toward the Toyota truck. "I'll deal with this truck and then go back to HQ to go through the video feeds. Get them on a plane and then join me. We will find this bastard before he fires another shot."

"And how much longer before your cards show up? You are not safe either. He doesn't seem to care if he's succeeded before he alerts his next target," Lou pointed out. "It will be an ace of spades most likely."

"Good guess," Steve said with a small smile. "Our Joker likes to work fast but he's lost more than he's won lately. I figure my cards will be here sooner rather than later. He's going to become more unpredictable since he has never failed like this in the past. It's good your family is leaving."

"You are not making me feel better," Lou grumbled.

"At least my people are still breathing, I call that a win," McGarrett said as they approached the officers. "Just stay sharp."

As Steve joined the officers gathered around the green Toyota truck, Lou motioned to an officer standing by a squad car and told her he needed a ride to headquarters to get his SUV. Lou waved to McGarrett before getting in the squad car.

Steve waved back and then turned his attention to Officer Kahala who had been directing the search of the truck. They were all waiting for CSU to come process the vehicle. Once they arrived they confirmed what McGarrett already suspected, there were no useable prints on the truck. The good news was they now had a VIN number and registration to tell them what identity their shooter used to purchase the vehicle. Every little clue would be a step closer to finding where their quarry was hiding. Once they had confirmed what Steve had assumed, he decided to return to HQ and start sorting through all the video feeds of the ramp and surrounding area.

*H 5-0*

Grover had a lot of explaining to do on the way to the airport but in the end Renee felt better after talking things out with him. She did cling to him a bit longer than usual when saying goodbye and Lou had to promise he'd be careful. With a kiss goodbye and a hug for his kids, he watched them board the plane for Chicago.

Returning to HQ, he found McGarrett standing at the smart table staring at the overhead screen displaying the video feed from the parking ramp exit.

"Still reviewing the video? Wasn't the perp clear on any of the shots?" Lou asked in surprise. "There couldn't have been that many vehicles in and out in that time frame."

"Did you get the family off safely?" Steve asked, his eyes never leaving the screen. He did reach up to massage the back of his neck.

"Yes I did. Thanks for the call to upgrade them to first class, Renee was thrilled," Lou answered. "Now answer my question."

"Yes, I found the car. I have checked all vehicle purchases and the residences connected to them that are related to a dark blue BMW sedan. So far I have no matches but something should pop soon. I'm currently re-watching the feed of all the vehicles exiting the ramp to pause on the car and run the driver's facial recognition. And I want older footage of who delivered the car in the first place. It's taking longer than I like," Steve replied in frustration.

"So…..two sets of eyes might be better. Show me what you've got," Lou said taking a position beside Steve. He briefly touched McGarrett's arm with a smile, just enough to show he was Steve's backup.

Lou watched as Steve rewound the footage of the ramp's exit camera. They kept their attention on the screen until the blue BMW stopped alongside the police officer. The exchange between the two was brief and the camera couldn't get a clear view of the man's face because of the low cap once more.

"And again he hides his face," Lou muttered. "He managed to change shirts to a polo…..this was well planned."

"We need to talk to that officer, he may be able to give us more," Steve commented. "He believes he is smarter than us but even he has to have made mistakes. It's up to us to find them."

"I think we need to go back to the Sheriff's arrests that gives us a name. It's where he started, it's where a mistake will have happened."

"You have a point," Steve agreed. "We do need to go back to that. I was hoping we'd get something from facial recognition."

"So we hit the paperwork and find our connection. We also need that officer's report," Lou stated. "I'll contact HPD, get that officer in here. Then I'll go back to Sheriff Harter's arrests."

"I'll join you but first I want to see if we have video of that BMW being delivered to the ramp. We may have a different view of the driver. I have a feeling we won't get the Joker's real name on the purchase papers," Steve said in disappointment.

"Not if he's as smart as he's acted so far," Lou responded as he went to gather up Harter's arrest records. He had every intention of going over every name before he slept a wink.

They had been at it for a half hour when Steve's phone ringing pulled Lou away from the paperwork. After a brief conversation Steve pocketed his phone and ran one hand over his face. Picking up his empty coffee mug Lou headed out of his office and over to Steve.

"News on Danny?" he asked as Steve massaged the back of his neck.

"Yea," McGarrett nodded. "His fever has gone up a degree, still resisting the antibiotics. But he's still fighting."

"Jersey is a tough bird, he'll pull through," Lou answered, praying he was right.

"This isn't good given he's a recent organ donor. That could complicate his recovery," McGarrett confessed.

"Now Steve, you know that his liver has regenerated and he's been fine. The doctor said that there was no danger to the organ. You can't blame yourself for that," Grover chided.

"Danny is fighting for his life and I'm not any closer to arresting his shooter. I want this bastard," Steve growled feeling helpless. He was overwhelmed by the dead ends that they seemed to keep running into. He had finally found the shot of the BMW being delivered and it hadn't been a man behind the wheel. It seemed that every lead was coming up short.

"Steve….we will get him," Lou assured him. "He bought that truck on the island. That means paperwork he had to show a license, provide an address. They may be false but it will be a lead. Think….he missed Chin, only wounded Kono and even Danny is still breathing. He's failed three times so imagine how frustrated he is. This Joker as we're calling him…..never failed in previous attempts."

Steve let out a long breath, knowing what Lou said made perfect sense. He was letting his frustrated feelings control things and that was not a good sign. He knew he was tired and that was blocking his ability to keep himself focused on the hunt and not the setbacks. Angry with himself for letting his training take a backseat to his emotions for a while, Steve stood straighter and nodded to Lou. The man was right, this shooter was going to make a mistake somewhere and McGarrett intended to be there waiting when he did. They just had to keep digging.

"You are damn right, we are going to find him. No one can cover all their tracks all the time. The clues are there, we just need to find them. I found the BMW being delivered, the driver was a young blonde woman who pulled the ticket yesterday. She could be seen later walking out of the ramp and the street cams showed her catching a bus. It looks like Joker had it delivered to the ramp, he knew he would end up there. Without a VIN it will be difficult to trace, there was only a temp plate on the vehicle," Steve informed him. "I'm running her face through the system, she must have a license."

"The truck can give us a lead as well. Someone sold him that vehicle and we do have the VIN on it. I'm willing to bet that he didn't acquire the BMW at the same dealership as the truck," Lou observed. "He'd be too smart to go back to the same place. I'm thinking the girl might prove our best lead. Either she or someone she knows had to have dealt face to face with Joker."

"That makes sense," Steve nodded as he checked the progress of the search. There were lots of faces to go through on the island and the shot of the blonde had been grainy. He knew that they would have to bring this girl in and question her, she was their best lead. One way or another he was going to find this perp and put him away. He also had the request in to the DMV for the registration papers on the Toyota truck. Any paperwork on the BMW might be unprocessed at the moment depending on when the sale went through. Waiting was always the most difficult phase of any man hunt and without a name it was slower yet. It was difficult to be patient.

End chapter.

 **We have leads…now let's see if they will take Steve to the Joker or will Baxter be able to strike before everything comes together. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Joker is Wild VIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wish I did but it is not possible.**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews, you keep the muse interested in helping me complete the story.**

Chapter 8

Baxter paced his small, one bedroom bungalow that he had rented under an assumed name and paid for in cash. Finally he halted in front of the kitchen table and gazed down on the map of Honolulu and the surrounding suburbs, red stars indicating the homes of the 5-0 task force. He was fuming inside, angry that once again he had failed. He had never failed before and now three times he had not been able to take a life. Now he was torn between moving ahead to Capt. Grover or going back after Lt. Kelly and the woman. There was no doubt that the police were watching Kelly's house, success there would be difficult at present. He needed to prove he was smarter than this elite task force, it had been the challenge he had wanted. What he needed to do was take them by surprise and do something unexpected.

Leaning over, Baxter studied the route he had followed Capt. Grover on recently between work and home. The man did appear to be a man of habit. There were a few places where he could wait and take a shot but they were not foolproof. Baxter had considered going up on the roof of 5-0 headquarters but he felt that with the number of HPD that were around the building that his chances of escape were limited. That idea needed more work so he shelved that plan for now.

Sitting down, Baxter took a stack of aerial shots of the area around Grover's house. He was aware that after his failed attempts, the captain would have a police escort and might change his route to work as well. That would require Baxter to find two possible positions to take out the man. He could not leave things to chance.

He sat down and studied the photos but as he did he found his eyes straying to an envelope that was propped against a used coffee mug on the kitchen counter. Inside were the final two cards and a note for Commander McGarrett. Baxter couldn't decide whether to send it and trying to keep 5-0 off balance or wait until he had a kill under his belt. He wanted that accomplishment before he went after the Commander. Making up his mind, he chose to take out Grover, then Kelly and Kalakaua. Only then would it be proper to take on the Navy SEAL.

*H 5-0*

"Hey Steve…get a load of this," Lou announced an hour later. "Three months before Sheriff Harter was shot, he issued a speeding ticket to a young guy." He typed a name into the smart table and a California driver's license popped up on the screen. "Baxter Eddington Jr. was clocked going 95 in a 70 mile an hour zone. I might have overlooked the ticket but Harter made mention in the notes concerning the ticket that Junior tried to offer him a bribe to drop it and then threatened to have his dad contact the county officials to get the sheriff fired when he refused the bribe. Sounds like the boy was very offended not to be given a fee pass."

"Now that sounds promising. I wonder if anyone still with the department could give us more details. Harter must have talked to someone about a hassle like that," Steve reflected.

"Derek Colson is now the sheriff, I called but he is not in town today. They said he will be on duty later tomorrow," Lou answered.

"Excellent, he is bound to be able to give us more insight," McGarrett beamed. It felt great to finally have a decent lead…a name to work with.

"So our next step is to check with airlines, car rentals and lodging to see if Eddington Jr. is using his own name or not," Lou said. "If he's here it just makes it more likely he's our perp."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Steve muttered. "It also will help to question Ms. Darcy Reddick of Keiko's Fine Used Cars about the BMW that she delivered to that parking ramp," he said touching the table and sending another image up on a split screen shot. Grover could see the pretty blonde smiling at the DMV camera on her driver's license picture. "I'm not sure how much she can tell us, she is listed as a receptionist at the dealership on her Facebook page."

"Well look at you….using social media to research a person of interest," Lou chuckled.

"Grace was trying to get me to sign on…I declined but I see how it's a useful tool to investigate someone," Steve admitted. "I also have a bad feeling that Eddington isn't using his real name."

"But now we have a starting place," Lou replied optimistically. "We have a name, we can use his license picture to show around, someone has to have seen him here. The kid is only twenty-four, he can't be that smart."

"Time to dig into the kid's background more deeply," Steve said as he typed in a request for a more thorough search. The information downloaded, displaying school records and any brushes with the law.

"Well he certainly is smart," Lou observed as he read the school reports of grades and background. His IQ was also listed in college applications.

"And privileged," Steve added as she scrolled down to read the report on his parents and their employment. "I'm willing that this kid hasn't been held responsible for anything a day in his life." He moved on to boy's brushes with the law. "Look at the string of tickets and minor infractions listed. These are only what has occurred since he turned eighteen. If we unseal his juvenile record I am willing to bet there are more. His parents have bought him out of trouble repeatedly."

"They certainly set the stage to help develop a sociopath," Lou agreed. "But it doesn't explain how he jumped from minor crimes to killing cops. That's a pretty big step."

"I know but sadly it isn't unusual. If they excuse bad behavior long enough it often escalates," Steve said shaking his head. He continued to type. When the results of his search popped up, he sighed in frustration. "TSA has no record of a Baxter Eddington Jr. arriving at the airport in the last six months. I'm guessing he arrived under a fake name. We can scan all the tapes of arrivals at the airport but we don't know how far back to go, it might be longer than six months. It will be slow going."

"Sounds like the BMW and the truck are our best leads then. So we need to talk to Ms. Darcy Reddick and Sheriff Colson tomorrow. We also track down who sold the Toyota and what name he was using then," Lou answered. He stifled a yawn. "I'm thinking it is time to call it a night. Let's attack this fresh in the morning."

"Are you going to stay here?" Steve asked.

"Nah….I want to sleep in my own bed. I've got an HPD escort, I'll be fine," Lou said waving off Steve's concern.

"I don't know if I like that," Steve responded. "You know you are next on the list." He could see that Lou wasn't willing to change his mind. "Be vigilant if you do."

"I will. No joker….pun intended…..is going to make me hide in fear," Lou growled.

"He has studied us Lou, he knows our habits. Why not stay somewhere else. Come and bunk at my place," Steve offered.

"I'm not ready to turn his focus on you any sooner than necessary. Your cards will show up sooner rather than later. I won't make it easy for Junior to take me out."

McGarrett realized he wasn't going to change Lou's mind. All he could do was make sure that HPD checked Lou's neighborhood thoroughly around Grover's house.

"I still don't like it," McGarrett muttered.

"Maybe we will get lucky and catch him when he tries to take me out," Lou said lightly.

"We tried that with Chin and he was ready for us. I'm not going to get between a man and his bed but if you insist on playing it this way, I have an idea," Steve said thoughtfully.

"And what is that?" Lou asked curiously.

"Let me make a phone call," Steve said and went to his office. Ten minutes later he returned, filled Lou in on his idea. Nodding, Lou listened and found himself agreeing.

"Sounds good Steve. Let's hope it doesn't go that far, but it makes sense," the big man stated. "I guess I will be seeing you in the morning one way or the other."

Lou left the office and then Steve's gaze went back to the shot of the handsome young man who had smiled smugly at the camera in his driver's license photo.

"You will not hurt any more of my friends. I'm going to find you and toss your ass in jail," he said grimly. "I'll personally wipe that smile off your face."

Steve shut down the computer table and made sure that the rest of the office was locked up, hoping that his new idea would work. Getting in his truck and leaving the parking lot, he found himself heading in the direction of King's Memorial instead of home. He needed to shut up the nagging voice in the back of his mind that said he was facing a foe who might be young but was extremely dangerous.

*H5-0*

The hospital corridors were very quiet at that time of night and Steve drew some concerned looks from hospital personal as he headed to ICU. No one questioned him though, not with the stern look on his face and the badge clipped to his belt. At the doorway to ICU he nodded to the policewoman who was stationed at the entrance and then was met by an unfamiliar nurse just outside Danny's cubicle.

"Commander McGarrett…I've been warned that you show up at unusual times. It's very late," she stated firmly.

"I need to check in on Danny in person. It's been a long and frustrating day. Has his fever dropped at all?" Steve said quietly.

"His temperature has dropped a degree, we are optimistic that he is responding to that latest round of antibiotics. We've also been able to remove the oxygen mask and are now only using the nasal cannula to aid his breathing," she reported.

"Thank goodness for that. I'm going to just look in on him….I won't be staying long," McGarrett told her as he reached for a mask. He went through the procedure of disinfecting his hands and with the mask in place, he approached Danny's bed.

"Hey buddy….we think we have the asshole's name. He's a kid….Baxter Eddington Jr. He looks good for the shootings and some in California. He made an attempt on Chin but failed. Lou got two cards so now he has HPD protecting him. You just get better…..we've got this. Don't let Eddington win. Keep fighting," Steve said quietly as he gazed down at his partner. Danny's eyelids fluttered briefly but he didn't wake up. Steve touched Danny's shoulder briefly.

There had been too many losses in Steve's life lately, he wasn't ready for any more. Suddenly he felt very tired, recognizing that he needed to go home and sleep. He could not afford to be too exhausted to outthink this perp. He needed to recharge his mind and body.

*H 5-0*

Baxter rose before dawn and prepared for his morning mission. He had decided that it would be wise not to launch any attack on Capt. Grover the night before. With no attempt, Baxter hoped everyone would relax their vigilance for the moment or be too stressed from not knowing when he would strike. He was secure in the plan of action he had decided on so he went about his routine. When he had checked out his rifle closely and put it in the case, he ate a power bar and drank a glass of orange juice. No caffeine would be allowed before he took these shots, it was too important, he couldn't fail again.

After he finished his small breakfast, he took his rifle out to the car along with the white envelope. He would make sure it was delivered after he had finished his mission. Whistling happily he allowed himself to feel positive about this day. With gloves on as usual, he drove into the early morning darkness, heading to Capt. Grover's neighborhood. He needed to get set up before the man headed to work. He would go back to his strong suit which was distance shooting…it made eluding HPD much easier.

He enjoyed the ride toward Honolulu, liking how the BMW handled as opposed to the Toyota. Baxter was used to having the best and this car had some of the luxuries that he was used to. He missed his comfortable condo at home and his Corvette. Hawaii may be paradise to many but for him this was a job that required him not to live up to his standards. Maybe someday he would return so that he could truly enjoy the place but probably not on Oahu. He had been told that Maui was lovely.

Checking the clock, he felt that he had given himself plenty of time to get into position before the captain drove into his sights. There were several routes that Grover could take to work but he had to leave his neighborhood from one direction and it would put him at a stop sign that would allow Baxter to have a clear shot from the roof of a gas station one building over. It was the perfect distance and not right at the corner so he would be able to escape in the initial confusion. It had seemed the best approach since Grover's neighborhood would be crawling with cops. It pleased him that with all the security that they had provided this would be a blow to the overly confident Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett to have his friend snuffed out in spite of all his plans. Once this was completed he would make sure the final set of cards reached their target.

End chapter.

 **So there you go…we know what Baxter is planning. Thank you for reading and please review, it feeds the muse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Joker is Wild IX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Sad but true.**

 **Hello, I need to make it clear that this is indeed chapter 9. I posted chapter 8 last week Wednesday but FF never sent out any alerts, not even to me. After numerous emails to FF support, I finally gave up. Please read chapter 8 first or this will not make sense. I hope that it doesn't happen again with this chapter.**

Chapter 9

McGarrett had just finished dressing after his very early morning swim when his phone rang. He felt his stomach roll when he saw that it was a call from Duke.

"McGarrett," he answered.

"Steve, this is Duke. I just got a call from the detail assigned to Capt. Grover. He was shot on the way into the office."

"Is he alive? How the hell did this happen? Wasn't his neighborhood searched?" Steve snapped.

"He is alive, he was wearing his vest. As I understand it one bullet did penetrate just about the vest. They are taking him to Kings. He was stopped at a stop sign just leaving his neighborhood," Duke told him.

"Okay…..so is our plan still a go? The detail will keep their mouths shut and we announce that Lou was killed. Is that still intact?" Steve asked.

"They are aware of how we want this played. I was told that they think the shot came from the roof a gas station one building down from the intersection. By the time an officer got there the shooter had fled. Capt. Grover insisted on driving himself in, he took two shots to the vest, the third hit just above the top of the vest and another grazed his head. I'm sorry Steve."

"I understand Duke. I'm heading to Kings to make sure that our story holds up and check on Lou. I want a full report when I get back to the office," McGarrett said tersely.

"Will do Steve," Duke responded.

Hurrying out to his truck, Steve placed a quick call to Chin and Kono. Chin answered on the second ring.

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Our perp took the bait and shot Lou this morning on his drive into work. They are heading to Kings with him and I'm on my way there," Steve informed him. "They didn't catch the shooter who Lou and I believe is a Baxter Eddington Jr. from California. Be alert, he may be looking to tie up loose ends. I'm going to tell the press that Lou was killed so that we can push this guy into his next move."

"That's a pretty big step Steve. He will either come after Kono and me to finish the job or go directly after you," Chin cautioned.

"I know but if he learned that he failed again he might become even more unpredictable. This way he probably will go back to his routine and we can prepare for that. We can't let him call all the shots Chin. I intend to take this fight to him," Steve said as he got into his truck.

"Copy that," Chin acknowledged. "You do realize that you can't hunt this man alone. Even with HPD's help, you need Kono and me. We will be careful but we are coming into the office," he told Steve.

"I don't want this creep to have any more targets," Steve cautioned.

"We're all targets Steve," Chin reminded him. "Just because you don't have the cards yet doesn't mean you aren't on the list. We're coming in so get used to the idea. Check on Lou and we will go over what you learned last night."

"Be careful," Steve stressed.

"We will. Tell Lou we are worried about him. Ask him what flowers he would like at his funeral," Chin said lightly, knowing that Steve's plan was the best they had right now. "We will see you at HQ."

"I'll tell him, I'm not sure he will see the humor. He told me that Renee was not thrilled with the idea. I was hoping we would have a day to prepare for this step. See you later," Steve said as he cancelled the call. He didn't like Chin and Kono exposing themselves to danger but they had no clue when or where this guy would strike next and he did need the help. Flipping on the lights and sirens, he raced to Kings Memorial. Once there he sprinted into the hospital, heading directly for the ER. A nurse met him, expecting the head of 5-0 to show up.

"How is Capt. Grover?" he asked anxiously.

"He was taken to surgery immediately upon arrival. Go up to the surgical waiting room. We will issue no comment to anyone asking on his condition and let you and the doctors up there handle any statement," she told him quietly. "It does look like he was very lucky," she added in a whisper.

"Thank you," Steve said gratefully and headed for the elevators.

Arriving in the surgical waiting room he expected to see Kalani James but an unfamiliar nurse rose from her desk. She was a younger woman who looked a bit apprehensive at the sight of the stern-faced Lt. Commander.

"Commander McGarrett, Capt. Grover is still in surgery. Dr. Tanaka is his surgeon, he will be out as soon as he can to tell you how things went," the woman informed him. She looked anxiously at a man sitting a few chairs away, watching them curiously. "I suspect that gentleman is with the press sir. There is no one else in surgery at the moment and he came in ten minutes ago," she whispered.

"Thank you Tara," Steve responded reading the name on her badge. "Don't tell him anything if he comes asking, cite the privacy act. I appreciate the heads up. I will take a seat and wait."

"You are welcome Commander," Tara told him and went back to her desk. She looked relieved to be away from the task force leader's intense stare. She shot a quick glance at the other man but he had gone back to looking at his magazine.

McGarrett settled in a chair that gave him a view of the desk and the man sitting nearby. He felt better knowing Lou should be okay but it bothered him that news of the shooting had leaked out to the press already. Steve had tried to keep a low key with the shootings of Kono and Danny. So far the press had said very little with the hospitals in both cases cooperating with 5-0. Somehow this guy had found out or he could even be connected to Eddington. From the photo they had he knew it was not the shooter but they still didn't know if anyone was working with the Joker. McGarrett was ready to accept that they still knew too little of the man they were seeking. He was anxious to get back to the office and dig deeper but knew he had a role to play here and make sure that it was only a role. There was still the fear that Lou was seriously hurt.

Time slipped by as he waited, noting the man didn't leave either but did walk up to the desk to talk to Tara briefly. She shook her head and pointed to the exit, a frown on her face. Ignoring her suggestion, the man returned to his seat, stealing what he thought was a secretive look at McGarrett. Shortly after that Tara got a call and then rose to approach Steve.

"Commander, Dr. Tanaka will be out in a moment to talk to you. I am going to take you to the consult room so that you can have some privacy. Please come this way," she told him and led him to the room where he had received the news about Danny. Five minutes later a shorter, older man in a lab coat thrown over his scrubs joined him. Steve couldn't help thinking that he was looking at an older version of Max as the man peered at him through his glasses.

"How is Lou, Doctor?" Steve asked as he rose to shake the doctor's hand.

"I am pleased to say that he will be fine. I understand that we are planning on announcing that he died from his wounds? This is something I am not very comfortable with," the man said looking very confused.

"It is a necessary ruse to catch the shooter Doctor. He has failed in three other tries and we needed to change up the narrative to throw him off balance," Steve apologized. "We will have Lou stay here under an assumed name and with protection. How badly was he hurt?"

"I removed a bullet from just below the collarbone. He is going to be sore. The man was lucky that the bullet missed any major arteries or veins, he could have bled out before getting to the hospital. The graze to the head was minor, no stitches required," Tanaka told him. "Wearing a vest saved his life, the two that hit have left bruises but there was no damage."

"That is very good to hear," Steve said in relief. "Thank you for all you did. I realize this is unusual but we need to keep Grover's status secret. There is already someone from the press waiting out there."

"I will play my part Commander. I hope you can catch this guy quickly and restore my patient to the land of the living. I don't like having deaths on my record that aren't really deaths," Tanaka said with a slight smile. "Keeping Captain Grover here will allow us to watch for infection and help him heal as quickly as possible."

"That sounds great Dr. Tanaka," Steve said rising to his feet. He shook the man's hand and then looked at the door. "How are your acting skills?"

"I did headline my high school's final play my senior year. I think I can handle this," Tanaka said with a slight smile. "Lead the way Commander."

They went out where Steve adopted a downcast look. Tanaka placed a hand on Steve's back and spoke loud enough for the man who had moved closer to the room's door to hear.

"Sorry Commander, I hate giving friends this kind of news. We did all we could but the bleeding was too great. I am sorry."

"Thank you Doctor. This is a great loss," Steve said softly. He let his anger at playing this role come out as grief. "I will call his family and let them know. I know you did your best." He sighed and noticed that the man hurried out, not doubt to get back to his office and write his story. Dr. Tanaka nodded and went back to the operating area while Steve stepped back into the room to call Chin.

"Hey Chin, Lou is okay. There was a reporter here and the doctor and I let him overhear that we lost Lou. This was easier than calling a press conference. Be prepared to handle any calls, just confirmed that Lou has passed but we are not giving out any more details at present."

"Okay Steve, sounds good."

"I'm going to check on Danny and then I will head back after checking in with Lou," Steve told him.

"Copy that. Kono says quit worrying about us, we made it in fine."

"Tell her that I will quit worrying when my people quit being shot. Until then I will worry," Steve said firmly.

"I will, see you later," Chin responded.

ICU was busy when Steve slipped in to see Danny. He stood quietly and looked his partner over. Danny didn't seem as pale as before.

"He's holding his own Commander," Ione said stopping beside him. "It's very encouraging and we are hopeful that he will wake soon and stay awake."

"That is good….very good," Steve nodded. "I'm afraid that I haven't done a very good job protecting my people."

Ione reached up to touch his upper arm. She knew from what the other staff had said when discussing 5-0 about the frequency that the team ended up in the hospital. It was no secret how deeply McGarrett cared about the safety of his people and how often he ended up a patient because he disregarded his own safety in favor of saving innocents.

"You do a good job Commander," she said softly. "You need to care for yourself as much as your team. Don't burn yourself out."

"Thanks Ione, that means a lot. I have one more thing to do and then I can get back to hunting down this shooter," Steve said turning to leave.

"We'll take good care of Det. Williams," Ione assured him before he could leave.

"Thank you…..you are very kind."

He headed out of ICU, intending to check on Grover before he had to head back to the office. He wondered how his friend was dealing with being declared dead. Checking in quickly with Tara, he got the number of the room that Lou was staying in under a false name. Then he went up one floor to find Grover on the phone when he stuck his head in the door. An officer was already on duty outside.

"Yes dear…..I really am fine. Honest, I am talking to you aren't I? It's a minor wound. Of course the press will think I am dead but that is all part of the plan. Don't you dare tell any folks there that I am breathing other than your folks," Lou was saying into his phone as he lay in bed. He noticed Steve and waved him over. "I promise I will call every day, tell the kids I love them. Honey, Steve is here…..yes, I will tell him. I love you too…I've got to go," he continued pausing to listen. "Okay…..goodbye. Love you." With an exaggerated kissing sound he broke the connection. He grinned slyly at McGarrett.

"You my friend are in a load of trouble with my beautiful wife," he announced. "She is not happy I was shot and really unhappy that all of Oahu thinks I am dead."

"I am not happy either…..with any of this. I really didn't want this to go down without more time to prepare. He could have taken you out Lou," Steve said grumpily.

"I'm fine and Renee is okay with it, she just likes to tell me off. She knew that you wanted me to stay at your place, so this is on my head. The vest saved my life. I hope this idea of him finally being successful works, we need to find where he is hiding. He will probably go after Chin and Kono next to finish his business," Lou told him.

"Chin and Kono went to headquarters this morning. They won't let me hunt Eddington alone. They're chasing our leads and also checking the films from TSA to see if they got a face match. We may find his aliases. They are also checking if any rifle purchases were made on the island that fit the bill," Steve informed him.

"Good, one way or the other there is one track he forgot to cover. We'll get him Steve, he can't hide forever," Lou stated. "So now go and catch him."

End chapter.

 **I am not sure how well this plan will work but it was time that 5-0 took things into their own hands. I hope this chapter has the alerts go out, otherwise you will have to come to the site to see if there are updates. FF Support doesn't seem to want to work with those who post. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Joker is Wild X**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. If I did it would take a whole different path than the one it is on.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, it sure made my day after the mess with chapter 8's posting. I hope the alerts keep going out.**

Chapter 10

Chin and Kono were working at the computer table when Steve finally arrived at headquarters. Kono may have been limited to only one hand but she was swiftly sorting through gun sales on a laptop as Chin was viewing TSA video on the table. He would occasionally ask Kono if she thought a face looked like who they were hunting.

"Good to have you back," Chin told Steve with a weary smile. "Thanks for the brief statement outside the hospital, the phones have finally stopped ringing."

"I hope that keeps the press off of our backs for now. It turns out that it was actually a good thing that Grover's family is off island right now. The press bought the excuse that I couldn't say much because we haven't had enough time to inform the family first," Steve sighed.

"And how did Renee take the news?" Kono asked with a grin.

"She would like us to catch Eddington fast or I am in big trouble," Steve answered. "I need to call Sheriff Colson and see what he can tell us about Harter's ticketing of Eddington Jr."

"It would be good if he can give us some leads," Chin replied. "Thanks to his parent's interventions and money, the kid doesn't have a long rap sheet. I've checked boat arrivals and there is no sign of him entering Oahu that way. At least not in the last nine months. I'm still watching tape and hoping we get a match on his face at the airport."

"What was the date on the truck purchase? Check arrivals just before that purchase as a starting point. Unless he had a third vehicle then we are screwed," Steve suggested.

"That's as good an idea as any. I would guess he had no need to switch vehicles before the first shootings though," Kono said thoughtfully. "So far no sales of rifles that use the ammo we've identified from our shootings match. He either brought it in another way or bought it illegally. I followed up on Darcy Reddick, our car deliverer and she has agreed to stop by this morning. She didn't want to take time off from work in case her boss got suspicious. I think she is afraid of him and she has today off."

"Good….good," Steve nodded in approval. "If she isn't working with Eddington then someone gave her instructions on where to take that BMW. We need all the details she can give us."

"Will do Boss," Kono said seriously.

"Okay, I'm calling Middletown," Steve said and headed to his office.

Kono watched him go, then looked at her cousin in concern.

"This island isn't that big…..someone has to have seen him and know where he's staying," she stated.

"I'm adjusting the search to just three months before the Toyota purchase. I'm beginning the facial recognition starting as of the purchase date."

"Could we assume he flew in from San Francisco?" Kono asked.

"We can hope but since he's good at covering his tracks, I doubt he flew out of there. Maybe Oakland….we'll check there if we come up empty here," Chin replied.

Ten minutes later Chin got a ping that showed a match to Eddington's driver's license photo. The relaxed face of Baxter Eddington Jr. was caught exiting the baggage claims area and a cross check of names identified him as Richard Elway. A follow up provided a home address for the ticket purchase in Los Angeles. Further digging said he was listed as a computer software salesman.

"That's the name of the man who purchased the Toyota," Kono said quickly tapping a few keys on the table and brought up the DMV registration form on another screen. "So we know what identity he was using in the beginning. That address can help start tracking him."

"Let's hope so. He had to know we would discover the truck so I'm betting he's shifted addresses by now along with a new identity. It looks like he has been here just under three months."

"The BMW was just purchased four days ago according to the paperwork that hasn't moved through the DMV yet. The name on the purchase papers is Daniel Chadwick. Keiko's Fine Used Cars was very reluctant to forward the paperwork but I made them see reason," Kono explained. "The guy I talked to wasn't thrilled with my suggestion that maybe I should notify the fraud department of Justice to look closer at that. He gave in. Jimmy Keiko wouldn't even speak to me."

"Sounds like we may have to look closer at Jimmy's business once this is over. It will be interesting to see what Ms. Reddick has to say on how this business operates."

Forty minutes later, Kono looked up and saw a lovely young woman hovering uncertainly from the other side of the glass doors. She fingered the visitor's badge nervously and looked ready to bolt. Kono hurried to the doors and invited the woman in. She judged Darcy couldn't be older than twenty-five.

"You're Darcy Reddick, right?" Kono said as the intimidated young woman walked past her gripping the shoulder strap of her purse.

"Yes…..I'm not sure what I can tell you. Am I in trouble?"

"Not at the moment Darcy. I'm Kono Kalakaua. We are hoping you can clear some things up about a BMW you delivered to a parking ramp the other day," Kono said motioning to her office. Chin and Steve suggested she deal with the woman since it might make her more comfortable.

"I…I was just following Jimmy's instructions. I thought it was strange but I've only been working there six months, I need the job," Darcy said sitting in front of Kono's desk.

"I understand. We believe that the man that bought that car is involved in a crime. What we need is as much information that you can give us about Daniel Chadwick, the buyer," Kono explained. She brought up Baxter Eddington Jr.'s picture from his license on her phone. "Can you tell me if this is Daniel Chadwick?"

Darcy looked closely and sighed.

"Yes….that's him. He was so good looking," she said meekly. "He was very nice, he flirted with me a bit while waiting for Jimmy. Oh…he has a bit of scruff now, not clean shaven like in that picture."

"Okay thanks…good. Did you sell him the car?" Kono asked although she knew the answer.

"Oh no, I'm the receptionist. Jimmy handles all the cash sales personally," Darcy informed her.

"Did you talk to Chadwick very long? Did he tell you much about himself?" Kono questioned.

"When he first came in, he came to my desk and began to ask questions about myself. He seemed very nice, I have no idea why anyone would think he committed a crime," Darcy said defensively. "Jimmy came out of his office and quickly took him into his office. They were in there for over two hours."

"Was Jimmy expecting him?"

"I don't know but he sure didn't waste too much time coming out to deal with Chadwick. Usually Jimmy gives me a heads up if he expects a special buyer to arrive," the young woman tried to explain. "But he did come out quickly so maybe he knew Daniel was coming."

"How did you end up delivering the BMW to that ramp?" Kono enquired.

"Jimmy told me where I was to take it and where to park it. Exactly where. It had to be on the top level. I didn't know why and I didn't ask. I was to lock the keys in the car because he gave Daniel the other set. I just did as I was told," she said, looking very frightened. "I wasn't wrong, was I? It isn't illegal to park a car in a ramp, is it?" The girl was now scared and she was beginning to sort through the situation and realize what she was part of. "Am I going to have to look for a new job?"

"I'm not sure about that yet but I am getting the impression that some of your boss' deals are a bit shady," Kono told her. "Have you seen any signs of illegal operations?"

"No…I am not told too much about some sales and stuff. I answer phones, mail paperwork and stuff like that. Jimmy's special customer's paperwork never crosses my desk. I don't ask questions or I think he would fire me."

"Okay….don't worry, you aren't on the hook for what your boss is doing. We're just looking for all we can learn on this car sale. Your cooperation is helpful," Kono assured her.

"I'm afraid," the young woman confessed.

"Don't worry Ms. Reddick, we won't let you be in danger. Why don't you go home, relax, go to work tomorrow and let us deal with your boss."

"Okay," the woman agreed. "I'm going to still start hunting for a new job."

"That's a good plan," Kono advised. The two women exited Kono's office to where Steve and Chin waited.

"Steve, Chin, this is Darcy Reddick, she is trying to help us catch Eddington," Kono said quickly.

The two men nodded to Darcy and the woman suddenly blushed when she felt McGarrett's eyes on her. Her knees went weak as the task force leader focused his attention on her.

"I….uh….don't know how much I can tell you. I said all I know to Officer Kalakaua. I do recognize Daniel Chadwick from the photo I was shown. But I don't know very much about him," Darcy said sadly. "He only talked to me briefly and it was mostly flirting."

"Could you help us with information Mr. Keiko might not wish to share?" Steve asked.

Wanting to do anything McGarrett asked, she nodded eagerly.

"I'm probably going to get fired anyway," she said with a shrug. "I'll do the best I can."

"We appreciate anything that you can do," Steve said with a small smile.

Not having a reason to stay longer, Darcy left after a final look at McGarrett. She knew that there wasn't a chance he would see her as anything other than a witness.

"So do we go visit Jimmy Keiko?" Chin asked Steve.

"It's the best lead we have at the moment," Steve said. "He spent the most time with our suspect recently." Before he could say more his phone rang with the Governor's caller ID.

"Yes Governor," he answered quickly. He listened as his new boss expressed her concern about the news that had just reached her. "I'm sorry ma'am, I meant to call sooner," Steve said as he headed into his office to try and answer her questions. When he emerged later he was met with worried looks from the cousins.

"The Governor was very concerned when she heard the news about Lou. I assured her that he is fine and brought her into the loop on my plan. She says she has our back and to shift the cruise ship robberies over to HPD detectives for now. It was made very clear that I am not to keep her in the dark on something this serious again," he finished with a rueful smile.

"Well she is the boss," Chin chuckled.

"It's a relief that she isn't angry about the cruise ships," Kono added.

"She made me promise to brief her on how this case goes from here," Steve said quietly. He knew he should have called her when Danny and Kono were shot. She deserved to know when her task force was under attack but he had been caught up in the case and forgot about briefing her. It did seem that this Governor wasn't ready to give him free rein on many things. "Well with that settled, Chin, shall we go see Jimmy Keiko?"

"Sounds like fun," Chin grinned.

*H 5-0*

When they arrived at Keiko's Fine Used Cars, they found the sales lot quiet and inside they were welcomed warmly by the man at the reception desk. The warm welcome ended the minute Jimmy Keiko saw the badges at their belts. He ushered them into his private office, not wanting any of the employees to hear their discussion and promptly denied there were any illegal sales in his dealership. When Chin asked about a sale to Daniel Chadwick, the man paled considerably and shook his head. In a panic he looked at McGarrett hoping to see some support and found himself trapped by a cold stare. He knew it would not be wise to pretend he knew nothing about Daniel Chadwick. He decided to tell his best version of the truth.

"I got a call from this guy…..he said he was looking for a high end car with low mileage. When I told him that we had several cars that would fit the bill, he said he had looked around the lot the other day and had one in mind….a BMW. He said he wanted that one and he would be in with the full list price in cash," Jimmy told them. "It was a smooth deal, he didn't even haggle. He gave me the instructions on how to deliver it…..they were a bit strange but not illegal so I agreed. I understand that Tom sent the paperwork over when Officer Kalakaua insisted. Beyond that I have nothing more to say." He looked between the two hopefully.

End chapter.

 **I think that Jimmy is going to wish he was never born, how about you? Baxter is still covering his tracks but there have been mistakes and now the team knows they have the right guy. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Joker is Wild XI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Thank you everyone that has read my story and a major thanks to those who have left a review. I really appreciate the support. I have tried to keep to a weekly posting but with the long holiday weekend approaching and a busy summer I will try to keep things regular but I may slip up on occasion. I hope you will bear with me on that.**

Chapter 11

"I've heard there are some things about your business dealings that are not completely on the legal side and we plan to go back at least five years to see if there is any under the table dealings," Chin told him, trying to shake the guy out of his secure world. He was rewarded when Keiko blanched and tried to look innocent.

"Hey…I am willing to work with you guys on this Chadwick purchase. I don't know what you have heard about my business, it is lies. Chadwick offered all cash, who was I to argue with him…..I'm not crazy. He showed up and we had a talk. He had some strange requests, like where to deliver the car as I said. He also insisted on a full tank of gas but that isn't illegal," Jimmy blustered.

"No, none of that is but the paperwork that was sent over stated that the car was silver in color according to the VIN number on that vehicle," McGarrett told him sternly.

"How did….oh never mind," Jimmy sighed. "It was an oversight, there were some nasty scratches on that car when we received it so I had it repainted. I just hadn't gotten around to changing the paperwork."

"It's more than a paint job and you know it," Chin stated. "We are going to follow up on this and you had better hope that your paperwork is in order."

"And don't think we won't know if you change things, we are getting someone in tomorrow and we expect full cooperation from you and your staff," Steve said pinning the man with a level stare. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Jimmy mumbled, his mind whirling on how he could fix this before the morning. There would not be enough time and he felt sick.

"By the way, don't think of leaving the island Mr. Keiko, we will find you, I promise. We need you available if we have any more questions," Steve added with a glower.

Keiko nodded miserably, positive that McGarrett would track him down if he ran. Mentally he was trying to add up all the illegal transactions he had been part of and it didn't look good.

Chin and Steve left the dealership, frustrated that they hadn't gotten more information but realizing that Eddington was trickier than they thought. He had been able to cover his tracks very well and Keiko really didn't know much about this customer.

"Do you think that Jimmy is going to run?" Chin asked as they got in the truck.

"No, I think he is terrified but I suspect he will try and destroy paperwork which won't look good. I think we need to have a patrol babysit him until we can get someone here to go through the sales records," Steve said.

"I'll see to that," Chin said and called HPD. Once that call was made he looked at Steve.

"Did you get a hold of Colson? What did he have to say?" he asked McGarrett. Both men stayed alert to the traffic around them in case Baxter was lurking or following.

"He remembered the sheriff discussing the ticket after he issued it. Baxter Jr. actually offered more money than the ticket would be just to keep it off his record. Harter refused because he didn't work that way and the kid really rubbed him the wrong way. After that Colson said that Harter told him the kid started issuing threats. The sheriff didn't knuckle under and two weeks later he was dead. Colson said he didn't connect the two incidents because they had also been dealing with a biker gang that was harassing folks in a local campground. The gang was the focus of their investigation but they were never able to prove anything and the case went cold.

"Maybe we need to speak to Baxter's parents, see what they know. Since Ms. Reddick has identified him, we have a good reason to believe he's doing the shooting. They may know where he's staying," Chin suggested.

"Good idea. If nothing else we may have a number to trace if they try to call him," Steve replied. "I don't want to waste any more time chasing this kid. You and Kono go nowhere without protection. I really want you staying headquarters so he has no chance to finish his list."

"That means he'll come for you," Chin pointed out quietly.

"One target and we can control the situation," Steve said tersely. "Don't argue with me Chin, this is how it goes down."

Kelly shook his head, appreciating how McGarrett was willing to place himself in danger to catch the perp but his boss couldn't do it alone.

"Steve, this isn't all on your shoulders. You have Kono and me to rely on."

"I know Chin and when my plan goes into action I will need you two for backup along with HPD. I'm not suicidal but if we are going to stop Eddington we need to control the whole situation. He has to be focused on one target, we don't have the manpower to set up three traps," McGarrett tried to explain. "He can't be allowed to continue to pick us off. I'm not letting this kid win."

"Okay but until we back him into this corner we still have avenues to explore," Kelly reminded him. "We may not need to catch him in a shooting attempt. We still have leads to pursue."

"I agree," Steve nodded. "So let's see what Kono has dug up for us. And I also agree that we need to talk to Baxter's parents. It is a lead we can't ignore."

"They do have a history of protecting him but I doubt that they suspect him of anything like this. They may not be helpful."

"Then I will point out that it won't go well for Junior when I finally catch up to him if he decides to fight me," Steve promised grimly.

*H 5-0*

Walking into the bullpen, Steve and Chin were ready to reach out to Eddington's parents when they were met by a worried Kono. Steve instantly reached for his phone, afraid he had missed a call from the hospital.

"This isn't about Danny," Kono said quickly. She picked up a white envelope with a gloved hand. "This was delivered to the desk downstairs around five minutes ago by a young woman who said she was paid by a guy to bring it inside. The guy at the desk kept her there and called me so I was able to talk to her. The guy paid her twenty dollars which she was willing to exchange for a new bill and handed it to me. I am hoping we can get some prints off of it. The woman's description of the guy was close to Baxter, tall, darker skin tone with a ball cap pulled down low on his forehead. She said he was hot," she added with a wrinkle of her nose. "Looks like you got your invite to the party Boss."

"That's no surprise," Steve stated. He stopped and his expression lightened. "We need to get the original paperwork from the DMV, there may be prints on that form. I don't think that Baxter signed the sales form with gloves on. We'll do that first thing tomorrow morning." He put on some gloves although he doubted there would be any prints on these cards either. Opening the envelope, he was surprised when a sheet of paper fell out along with the two cards. The playing cards fell face up, a joker and an ace of spades. Steve reached for the paper and unfolded it. The evenly printed block letters came to the point quickly.

"Commander McGarrett, as you have guessed you are my final target. I may not have taken out your whole team but I have crippled 5-0. The rest of you are in my sights and I promise you that you will not know when or where I will strike next."

Exhaling slowly, Steve's jaw set in anger. He set the paper on the table, face down and looked at his remaining team. He wanted to have Eddington within reach and physically choke the life out of the kid for his arrogance but knew he couldn't give in to the anger.

"I want this kid…I don't want any more delays," he growled. "This game is over."

"I've been trying to track Richard Elway's activities since he arrived on Oahu. He purchased the Toyota truck three days after arriving, paying cash as he did with the BMW. He used a California license with the Los Angeles address he used for the plane ticket. I did more digging and found a rental of a cottage in Pearl City. It is that address that he used to buy the BMW under the name Daniel Chadwick," Kono told them.

"We need to check out that cottage," Chin said quickly.

"Duke is on it. He called and said Richard Elway left mid-lease with no forwarding address. The rental company didn't complain since they had the money up front but they also hadn't sent in a cleaning crew yet so CSU is going over it," Kono added.

"Good work," Steve nodded in approval. He like where this was going. They had leads that were getting them closer. "We need that report as soon as we can get it. He can't possibly be wearing gloves 24/7 and even if he wiped it down like the truck, he may have missed a spot. We need to know if he had the rifle shipped to him otherwise he made an illegal purchase on the island. Maybe Kamekona can help us with that. With all these cash purchases Eddington must be burning through his cash. Sooner or later he's going to need more." Rubbing his hand over his face, he released a slow breath. "I think it's time I talk to Junior's parents. Let's see if they are willing to play ball." He turned and disappeared into his office.

"That is going to be a tough conversation," Chin observed. "They won't be happy if he has to tell them that their son is a suspect in cop shootings."

"Right now we can't prove he was the one who did the California killings. We can only arrest him on Danny's, Lou's and my shootings and since Lou really isn't dead it is only attempted murder," Kono pointed out.

"Yes but he attempted to kill four members of the Governor's task force. Don't forget he tried to take me out as well," Chin said. "Those are not lightweight charges he is facing, nothing like what his folks covered up before. The kid is looking at a long stay in Halawa no matter how expensive a lawyer Mom and Dad can provide him with. The mainland cops will have more to work with but it is up to them to make their own cases."

"The playing cards will help to connect the dots," Kono said confidently.

"I hope so," Chin answered seriously. He looked at the note lying on the table. "You understand that Steve's plan in announcing that Lou is dead means he is making himself the main target, don't you? He told me that we aren't to leave here, he wants Eddington to have only one person to come after."

Confusion followed by anger flowed across Kono's face.

"We can't let him do that Chin. I won't stay hiding in here while Eddington stalks Steve," she complained.

"Steve is calling the shots Kono. He has a point….Eddington can strike whenever, so far we haven't been able to stop him. We need to control the situation and we can't have three setups going on at once. If Junior thinks he can't get to us, he'll go after Steve even if it isn't the way he planned things. Now that he thinks he succeeded with Lou, he may become more careless, sure he has us beat," Chin told her. "Of course if we can locate where this creep is hiding and arrest him before he can go after McGarrett that is the best plan."

Kono's face lightened.

"Do you think Junior is buying these fake IDs here or is he making them himself? We need to know when he rented his cottage and maybe the new place, he needed to know the address when the fake driver's licenses were made. The Chadwick license with the Pearl City address is a Hawaiian one," Kono pointed out. "The Elway one was a Los Angeles California one and it could have been made ahead of time."

"He certainly does plan ahead. Looks like one of us needs to talk to the rental company. Any chance he used the same company for where he's staying now?"

"Who knows, we could get lucky," Kono shrugged. "I'll call and see if we can discover if Daniel Chadwick has used them to rent a place."

"Okay, I'm going to call Kamekona, check on illegal gun sales and if he can provide some ID forgers names operating in the city," Chin answered.

The two cousins went to their offices to make their calls.

*H 5-0*

Baxter relaxed at a bar that had a TV playing a steady stream of news. It was a quiet, local hangout, not the type that many tourists frequented. Baxter had made a point of stopping in infrequently over the months he had been on the island so that he was no longer a strange face. The bar was not far from 5-0 headquarters and he often overheard conversations that were about the task force.

He was elated to see Steve McGarrett on the screen, cornered leaving King's and being pestered by several news reporters. A thrill ran through him as McGarrett confirmed that Capt. Lou Grover had been killed by a sniper. Finally something had gone right for Baxter, he had recorded a kill. He ordered another drink, pleased that the bartender knew how to mix a proper Manhattan.

As he waited, the burner phone he was using on the island buzzed with an in-coming text. A slow smile crossed his face as he saw it was from Lani, the girl who waitressed at a diner one block from 5-0 headquarters. The girl was a task force groupie and had become a wonderful source of 5-0 information. Once he told her he was a journalist for a mainland magazine doing an in-depth article on how the task force worked and interacted with the public, the young woman had been a willing supplier of all the gossip she knew. She had been the one to tell him that she had overheard a phone conversation Danny Williams had had during his lunch hour several days ago. She knew he would be taking his daughter to a cheerleading camp on Friday and would likely be home late. She was sure he had been talking to his girlfriend because he was trying to calm her anger for not being available to do anything. Lani had thought that it was so sad that the woman would nag at Det. Williams that way, the man was being a good father.

Baxter couldn't wait to see what news she had now that the city knew that Capt. Grover was dead. He hadn't talked to her since Wednesday so she likely had more juicy gossip since many employees from the 5-0 building ate there daily.

End chapter.

 **Now we know how Baxter got a lot of his information on the team. Looks like he fooled Lani as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you will stick with me if my postings get a bit irregular.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Joker is Wild XII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. It seems that I was able to pull this chapter together in time to post on Wednesday. I hope I can keep the schedule going.**

Chapter 12

Sitting at his desk, Steve brought up the information on Nisha and Baxter Eddington Sr. on his computer. He found the home phone number and placed the call, only to be told that Dr. Nisha was at the hospital and Mr. Baxter was not yet home from his golf club. The housekeeper had no idea when Mr. Baxter intended to be home and Dr. Nisha would not finish her shift tomorrow morning. When he asked to speak to Baxter Jr., he got a vague response stating the younger man was away on vacation.

McGarrett wanted to demand Baxter Sr.'s cell phone number or the name of the golf club but could tell the woman was not likely to give it to him. So he left his name and number and stressed that it was important for Eddington Sr. to call him back. Steve told her it had to do with Baxter Junior's well-being.

He hung up feeling very frustrated and tired of running into brick walls. A small part of him wanted to fly to San Francisco and get into Baxter Sr.'s face. Knowing that was wishful thinking and unlikely to accomplish much, Steve sat back and rubbed his temples, forcing himself to relax and clear his mind. He needed a foolproof plan to lure the Joker in without ending up in the hospital with Lou and Danny.

It was just over a half hour when his phone rang and the Eddington home phone ID was displayed. Steve wondered if the housekeeper had contacted Senior at his club and hurried her boss home.

"McGarrett," he automatically answered.

"Uh…..Commander McGarrett…this is Baxter Eddington Sr. and I was told you were looking for my son Bax. Has something happened to my boy?" a concerned, deep voice asked.

"No sir, as far as we know Baxter Jr. is fine. I am the head of the Governor's task force in Hawaii and we have a need to speak with your son. His name has come up in an investigation of ours."

"Then he's not in any danger? I know his mother spoke to him earlier this week and he said he's surfing on the North Shore. He's been in Hawaii for a few months."

"As far as I know he's not in danger at this moment but it is vital I locate him and speak to him. We need to speak to him about a case we are pursuing," Steve said trying to keep the father helpful. "Could you provide an address or phone number so I can reach him?"

"I don't know where Bax is staying. I can contact him and tell him to call you," Senior offered.

"I would appreciate any help but it would be better if you could give me his number so I can reach him faster. This is very important sir," Steve countered. "Time is of the essence."

There was a long pause before Eddington responded.

"Should I call my lawyer, Commander? Is Bax suspected of something criminal?"

"Sir, I can't discuss the details of the case with you at this time. I need to speak to your son and it would be a great help if you could assist me in contacting him," Steve replied, trying to remain patient and civil. Clearly this man was experienced in dealing with situations involving his son and the authorities.

"Why don't I call Bax and stress it is important to call you?"

"Mr. Eddington, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. There is no guarantee that your son will call me. I will be forced to go looking for him and that may not end well. Are you sure that you don't know where he's staying?" McGarrett pressed.

"Commander McGarrett, my son is an adult, I don't keep tabs on his every move," Baxter said tersely. "Are you implying my son is guilty of some crime?"

"That is what I am trying to determine sir. The faster I find him the faster I can make a determination. You cooperation would be a big help," Steve said in frustration. He wondered if he dared push harder.

"I'm sorry Commander but I need to speak to my lawyer before I do anything else. I will do what he advises."

"That's your right sir but that course of action could do more damage if I find your son first. You are doing nothing to convince me of his innocence," Steve warned coldly. "Please call me back if you change your mind." He hung up and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the desk. He was feeling so weary and developing a headache that didn't want to go away.

A twenty four year old should not be able to evade him like this…..no matter how intelligent he was. This was an island, he could not be that far away. It was evident the boy had done his homework, he'd studied them, knew their habits. He'd learned their routes to work, even knew Danny would be home later on Friday and moved on Kono first. Steve assumed he hadn't been here more than a few months because of the Toyota purchase, so how did he learn so much about them? Where was he getting his information?

An uneasy feeling settled over him as he wondered if HPD had another mole. Was someone feeding Junior information on 5-0 deliberately or was he gathering it by hearing conversations that were innocently revealed? Baxter Jr. was a good looking kid, charming by all accounts so it wasn't impossible he had found some woman to talk about 5-0. But who?

He headed out to check on what Kono and Chin had discovered. Chin was on his laptop in his office, he glanced up and nodded for Steve to take a seat.

"Kamekona gave me the names of two guys who are involved in private, illegal gun sales. They're not gun runners, just men willing to fill special orders for people with money. He also provided three names of people who can supply high quality fake IDs and paperwork. I'm checking them out but I don't know how Baxter would know how to find them. He isn't exactly the type to have any criminal connections. We found him on the TSA video so he's only been on Oahu about three months, that's not a whole lot of time to establish contacts with the criminal elements here," Chin told him.

"You're right, but he's gotten information on us somewhere," Steve agreed. "What was the name he was using when he got here?"

"Richard Elway which is also the name he bought the Toyota with. That correlates with a false Los Angeles address. He rented a cottage in Pearl City under that name as well but he moved out early. The rental agency didn't care because the rent was paid ahead," Chin said filling Steve in all they had learned even though some of this he had told Steve on the way to talk to Keiko. It helped to lay it all out once more. "Kono is now checking to see if that agency also rented to Daniel Chadwick."

"Damn kid is slippery," Steve muttered.

"No luck with his parents?"

"Eddington Sr. is lawyering up. He's been down this road before with Junior and the authorities," Steve sighed.

"Kono said she'll go through other agencies as well. Of course he could change his name again," Chin stated.

As if she heard him, Kono opened the door and entered the office.

"So far no luck with the rental agencies. I'm worried he's changed his name again," she grumbled.

"His father was no help, he's calling his lawyer. I wouldn't be surprised if he really doesn't know where Baxter is staying," Steve told her. "I can't shake the feeling Baxter met someone who knows a lot about the team and shared it with him. I realize we don't lead private lives but someone knew Danny would be getting home later on Friday night. That would not be well known to the general public, he knows too much about us."

"Are you thinking someone in HPD?' Chin asked worriedly.

"Not another mole," Kono said in dismay.

"Even they didn't know about Danny's trip to Kailua. I'm thinking it's more likely that some woman who fell for Junior's charms. As far as we've determined this kid isn't a criminal mastermind but an ego driven sociopath who took a speeding ticket as a reason to start shedding the blood of law enforcement. He may not even had a run-in with those other officers since that last shooting had a variety of officers killed from different departments. He probably works solo but found a local source who knows a lot about our lives," McGarrett suggested.

"That can cover a lot of possibilities," Kono said shaking her head. "That information can come from neighbors, people who work here or any place we frequent. I don't think Kamekona or Mamo would talk out of turn but a lot of people know our comings and goings."

"That's a big pool to wade through," Chin agreed. "Junior could make his questions appear very innocent."

"It will definitely slow our search," Steve muttered. "We need to keep checking rentals. Don't worry about names, focus on renters who are paying in cash. And just how much cash did this kid come to Oahu with? I keep wondering how he is funding all these plans. Does he go to the bank or did he come in with pre-paid Visa cards or something like that?"

"We know the Pearl City rental and both cars were cash purchases. I found a Fed Ex delivery to the Pearl City address from San Francisco so I'm guessing that was the rifle," Kono told the guys. "I have a call in to the Fed Ex office it was shipped form but since it is Sunday, they're closed."

"If he's using pre-paid card we can't track those. He could have enough of those to handle food and other minor purchases for a long while," Chin pointed out.

"But he can't rent cottages or buy cars that way. He likes to have cash in hand for that," Steve argued. "We have a BOLO out on the BMW but nothing has popped so far and he hasn't received his plates yet. He may be keeping a low profile. I figure his father will talk to his lawyer and then try to warn Bax."

"Really…his dad calls him Bax?" Kono laughed. "I'll go monitor the parent's phone and check and see what calls have been made recently." She rushed out to the table. She punched up the Eddington number and had the computer start searching the calls going in and out.

"He may use a cell phone to call his son," Chin reminded Steve as they followed her out to the smart table.

"My guess is he made his first call to the lawyer to get advice. I imagine that was the next call he made after talking to me. As I said, from the way he talked, I'm willing to believe he doesn't know where his son is staying," Steve stated. They looked at Kono who was watching numbers scroll down the screen.

"Here….Baxter Sr. called you and then the next number he dialed is listed as belonging to a Malcom Prescott, attorney at law," Kono informed them. "You're right Boss, he went for the lawyer first."

"Any other calls?"

"None dialed, I think this call is active right now. I will keep checking to see if he makes any other calls. I'll also see if his cell phone is listed on his company's info profile and check those records," she suggested and went to work.

"Good job Kono. Chin, why don't you dig into Eddington's financials, especially anything you can dig up on Baxter Junior? It would help to know how much cash he entered the island with. He knows that withdrawals in his name would show up. Maybe he established another account under one of his aliases," Steve instructed. "I'll try the rental agencies that are open on Sundays that Kono hasn't reached. I'll also see if CSU has that report on the Pearl City cottage that Chin mentioned earlier."

The three went to work after Kono gave Steve the list of agencies she hadn't tried yet. They hoped something would lead them to the Joker.

*H 5-0*

Baxter wasn't all that far away as 5-0 continued their search for him. Responding to Lani's text, he decided to walk the three blocks from the bar to the diner where Lani worked. The girl had said she had heard some news about 5-0 and would be off work soon. Since a large number of employees from the 5-0 building ate there, Baxter was quite sure she had probably overheard useful information. There was also a number of HPD officers who frequented the place and often talked freely around familiar wait staff.

Lani was waiting outside, her face lighting up when she saw him. She hurriedly met him on the sidewalk.

"Richard…..I was afraid you were too busy to show up," she gushed, moving close to hug him.

Baxter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her warmly. He knew how this girl liked the attention and he was prepared to butter her up any way that worked. Besides, she was fun in the sack and had been so full of information on 5-0.

"I'm never too busy to see you," he answered smoothly. "I've been busy working on my article. My deadline is getting closer and I can use anything you have to tell me. You have been such a big help to me sweetheart. I may have to give you credit in my footnotes."

Lani blushed deeply. She couldn't believe her luck in meeting this guy and now she might end up being mentioned in a major magazine. And now she did have some important information that would help his article even more interesting.

"Have you heard the sad news?" she asked as her expression became stricken. "Captain Lou Grover was killed this morning."

Baxter hugged her close and she buried her face in his chest. Lani never saw the satisfied smile that crossed his lips.

End chapter.

 **Thank you very much for reading. I've now caught up to my pre-written chapters so I hope the muse keeps me going. I will try to post on a regular basis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Joker is Wild XIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Sad but true fact.**

 **Thank you to all of you who are still hanging in with me and my story. The muse and I really appreciate hearing from those of you who review.**

Chapter 13

"I heard that on the news," Baxter said as he held her close. "That is very sad. I will have to add that to my story…the hazards of being on a task force and all."

"That's not the only news. I heard that Det. Danny Williams is in the ICU at Kings. He was shot and is in very serious condition. Two HPD officers were talking about it at lunch. Someone is stalking 5-0," Lani said breathlessly. "It's very frightening."

"If he succeeds I may have to totally change my article," Baxter said thoughtfully. He ran one hand down her hair and patted her shoulder gently. "I'll have to check my source in the Governor's office and see what he says," he added, lying about the sources he had created to make his story more believable. Gullible Lani was very impressed with his list of sources, all unnamed, buying every lie he told. "Has anyone said if they know who this shooter is?"

"No, they don't know."

"Let's go to your place and maybe you can help me figure out the changes I may have to make to my story. Can you give me a ride, my truck is in the shop?"

Lani beamed up at him, thrilled that he wanted to go to her apartment.

"Of course I can give you a ride," she said happily. If she was lucky she could convince him to stay the night. It never occurred to her that in all this time she had never been to his place. In fact he rarely talked about himself, keeping the conversation on her and 5-0.

Taking her hand, Baxter walked with Lani to where she had parked her car.

*H 5-0*

Kono looked up from her desk in surprise when a uniformed policewoman entered the bullpen, carrying her backpack from Chin's place along with a duffel bag. She hurried out to meet the woman, joined by Chin from his office.

"So Steve is serious? We're staying here?" Kono asked as Chin took his duffel from the officer. She then took her backpack and thanked the woman.

"He's very serious," Chin said after thanking the officer as well. The woman nodded and left the office. "He wants to force Baxter to come after him and no one else. If we are out and about that provides our shooter with too many targets. Lou had an HPD escort and he was still hit. I don't like the situation any more than you but we can't just sit around waiting for Eddington to strike again."

"So how does he plan to smoke the kid out?"

"He hasn't shared that yet. I suggested we stage Lou's funeral. I don't think that Junior could resist the chance to shoot Steve while he attended a funeral."

"But we couldn't put that into motion for a few days at best. We let the press know that we couldn't release information because his family was in Chicago. How would we protect Steve for that long? Is he going to be our roommate too?"

"I am not," Steve spoke up as he approached, having heard the last statement. "I talked to HPD and they're assigning a patrol to my house. They'll watch the outside and I will have my alarm set inside. I will be fine. There are no easy sight lines from the street so Eddington won't have a clear shot at the house. I'm leaving my truck here and using an unmarked HPD vehicle. I will also take a completely different route to my place than usual."

"That sounds good Steve but even with an HPD escort, Lou was still hit," Kono said worriedly.

"I'm not using an escort that will only attract attention. The car is going to be parked out back by the loading dock. Trust me, I can take care of myself, I'll wear a vest," Steve assured them.

"I still don't have to like this," she grumbled.

"No but it is my decision and we are going with it. If either of you have a better option please share it with me," McGarrett replied. He waited a beat but neither spoke up. "Okay…..so bring me up to speed on what else we've learned about Junior."

"I checked his financials but it wasn't easy. The bank the family has their money in has some very good privacy firewalls, even with the clearance that 5-0 has. Since it is Sunday I couldn't get a person to talk to and answer my questions. I kept searching and did find out that Junior has an account that is in another bank that must have been his school funding. It had a hefty balance but a very generous withdrawal was made several months ago. There is still a fairly nice amount left in it, Stanford tuition and all the perks costs a pretty penny and the folks must have set him up nicely," Chin filled them in.

"Does that bank happen to have a branch on Oahu?" Steve asked.

"It does," Chin confirmed.

"So can you tell from what he withdrew and knowing what he has spent so far, will he be needing to replenish it soon?" Steve wondered.

"He is probably comfortable now but I'm willing to bet another car purchase or cash rental could make him go for more," Chin stated.

"Well that may be an option if we locate that BMW. Or should we put his face out on the airwaves? You know…..up the pressure. We may get a lead from someone who's seen him," Kono suggested.

"That could force him into hiding and make it more difficult to find him," Steve responded. "As far as we know he doesn't know we're on to him unless he's talked to his father. Has there been any action on the home phone?"

"There was a call to a cellphone number but it wasn't answered. I couldn't get a location on the cell though," Kono answered. "From the length of the call, I assume a message was left." She looked thoughtful. "Is our Joker smart enough to have one of those blocking cases that doesn't let the GPS be traced?"

"I would think he is," Chin observed. "He seems to have planned things out quite thoroughly and looked at many options."

Steve looked irritated at the lack of luck there but knew they had other leads.

"Where are we with the rental agencies?"

"Again, many are closed on a Sunday. I've come up empty on the ones I could check," Kono said feeling the same irritation as her boss.

Steve looked around the room, his mind buzzing with possible next steps. It looked like there were very few things they could do any more this day. He let out a sigh and then turned back to his team.

"Then we need to let this go for today. Send out for some food and try and relax. I have arranged for some cots and bedding to be brought in. We've done all the checking we can for today, tomorrow we dig in again. I know there isn't much to do here but work but try to let the case go for tonight. If we get overtired we may miss something and then the kid wins," he told them.

"That is easier said than done," Chin stated. "I keep thinking that I am missing something."

"I get it Chin. Give it a try. We need to be fresh in the morning. Find some game to play on that table, anything to distract you for a while," Steve said with a slight smile.

"Maybe stepping away will help us think of something else to try," Kono said optimistically.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Steve nodded. "Thanks for not fighting me on this. It helps to know you two are out of harm's way."

"I may not like the plan but it is all we have," Chin nodded.

"Good," Steve acknowledged. "We are going to catch him. The CSU report on the Pearl City cottage did a lift a partial print at the place but while it is close it is not enough to make a match. The damn kid is better at cleaning than I suspected. Eddington is living up to his IQ."

Kono cursed under her breath. She glanced at the two men with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm impatient," she quickly apologized. "Danny and Lou are in the hospital, I'm in a sling and you're running around with a target on your back. I want this guy in my sniper sights."

"I hear you Kono," Steve said giving her a quick one-armed hug. "This will end soon."

"You be careful tonight," she warned.

"Will do," Steve nodded. "See you in the morning." He left the office, phoning ahead to alert the patrol that he was on his way. Another officer was waiting with the car and gave him the keys and a TAC vest. Heading home by an alternate route, McGarrett stayed on high alert constantly checking his mirrors. He was relieved to not find a dark blue BMW following him. The tension that had him wired for the whole ride began to ease somewhat as he pulled up to his house. After parking, he hurried to his front door with his weapon in hand. The patrol had given him an "all clear" before he had pulled in the drive.

Once inside, Steve locked the door and activated the alarm. Heading into the kitchen, he set about putting together dinner. The comforting routine of preparing a meal helped relax him and allowed Steve a chance to clear his mind for a brief while. In his own home he was finally able to shake the stress of the day.

*H 5-0*

The sun was dipping down in the west when Baxter called a cab and left Lani's apartment as the young woman slept. He dismissed her from his mind as the cab delivered him to a parking lot near the edge of the city where his BMW sat with stolen plates.

As he eased his vehicle onto the H1, heading to Makakilo City, he reviewed the information he had learned from Lani. She had heard that Williams was still alive but the HPD officers had said he still hadn't regained consciousness. It irritated him that Williams had survived but there wasn't much he could do about that at this time. There was no way he was going to smuggle a rifle into ICU where there was undoubtedly a police guard. Baxter had always preferred to kill from a distance. It took skill to make the long shot whether the target was animal or human. He owned a handgun, had it with him and was a good shot but that was not an option in this case. He told himself that other forms of killing would get the job done but the truth was that his ego would not consider that he was a coward when it came to getting close to his victims.

But at least now he could celebrate a victory. Capt. Lou Grover was dead. One successful kill out of three tries. Lani had also overheard that Kelly and Kalakaua were staying at 5-0 headquarters which made taking them out more difficult. Damn, 5-0 was frustrating him at every turn. He questioned the wisdom of delivering the cards before the shootings, this team had caught on too soon. Now he would have to change his methods in the future.

Saving McGarrett for last had been his ultimate goal but with the cousins in hiding, his priorities would have to change. The need for another successful kill was gnawing at his gut and Baxter desperately wanted to punish 5-0. That meant he had to eliminate the head of the task force otherwise he failed. He knew the clock was ticking on how long he could stay ahead of the police, he would need to leave the island soon.

Once back at his bungalow, Baxter decided he could risk a quick check of his personal cellphone. He dug it out of his laptop bag and removed it from the protective case that kept it from having its GPS traced. Activating it, he was surprised to see a message from home. Usually he called his mom and he knew she was working nights this week. It was a complete surprise to listen to his father's worried voice when he played the message on speaker.

"Bax, you need to call me. I was contacted by a Commander McGarrett in Hawaii. He is looking for you and wants to speak to you. What have you gotten into over there? McGarrett wasn't fooling around, he's the head of a damn task force! I've talked to Malcom Prescott and he advised me to have you come home immediately and we'll figure out how to handle things. Call me as soon as you get this message son."

Baxter immediately shut down his phone and put it back in the case. With his heart pounding wildly he scanned the small room looking for answers. How did 5-0 know his real name? Did they know about this house? Were they on their way right now? Where should he go….should he go home?

Taking a few deep breaths he forced the panic back down and tried to think calmly. There was no way 5-0 could link Baxter Eddington Jr. with Joshua Eldred who had rented this place with cash. But how did they learn his real name, how was that possible? He had expected them to learn the Richard Elway name when he abandoned the truck. The photo on that driver's license had been a poor quality and he had a beard at the time he took it. He was pretty sure it wouldn't look like him enough to identify him. No one on this island knew his real name and he was positive none of his California kills had been linked to his name.

Those questions would have to go unanswered since he wasn't going to give McGarrett an opportunity to answer them. His time table had to be moved up now and there was no time like the present to put it into action. He had checked out McGarrett's home twice and knew it would be tricky but not impossible. Trees and shrubbery provided heavy screening between properties made shots from the neighbors impossible. However he could make his way along the beach and the back of the Commander's home had large windows open to the ocean. They didn't appear to have curtains to impede his view.

Baxter truly felt McGarrett was not a man to hide at headquarters like the rest of his team so that would likely mean a police presence patrolling the yard. Going to the bedroom, he changed into a long sleeved black shirt and dark pants. He would have to proceed carefully and quietly along the beach and hope that the neighbors were not out on their lawns. Gathering his rifle and night scope, he stopped to put on dark sneakers and then buckled his holster around his hips. From another case, he took a handgun and attached a silencer and placed it in the holster. Now he had backup. McGarrett's last night on earth would be tonight and Baxter could then return home feeling he had won. It would only be two out of five but if he took out the SEAL then he had accomplished something. And there was no way he would call his father until he had completed his task.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. It looks like we are nearing the end…..or have we?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Joker is Wild XIV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Thank you again to the many readers who left reviews, they do make me want to continue this journey.**

Chapter 14

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Steve checked with the patrol and then went back inside, planning to dig deeper into Eddington's past. Perhaps a clue waited that would help him find the kid. His plans were interrupted when his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"Commander, I'm Det. Mark Harris, I caught the cruise ship case. I was wondering if we could discuss it. Your team's reports are very thorough but I have some questions you could help us with and then I can hit the ground running with my team tomorrow," a voice stated. "I'm aware of your situation and I'm willing to come to your home this evening if you don't mind. I can be there in about a half hour."

"I'd be glad to help you. I'll alert my detail that you are coming. Please be careful," Steve cautioned.

"Will do Commander."

Steve let his detail know he was expecting a guest and then set his laptop up in the dining room to show Det. Harris all they had learned so far. He was impressed with the dedication the officer showed to the case. Twenty-five minutes later there was a knock on his front door. Checking the security peephole he saw Harris, a detective he had a passing acquaintance with and opened the door to him after disarming the alarm.

"Thanks for coming here Det. Harris," he said welcoming the man inside as dusk was darkening into night outside.

"Please call me Mark. I'm looking forward to sinking my teeth into this case. I know Governor Mahoe is very concerned about these robberies and I am happy to help 5-0 out," Harris said shaking Steve's hand.

"We're grateful for the help Mark. I hope I can assist you with the questions you have," Steve said as he assessed the man before him. Harris was a few year younger than McGarrett but had a similar physical build and dark hair. Steve knew Harris had a very good reputation with HPD.

"I went over all the information you had gathered and there are a few questions I have. I want to dig right into this tomorrow with the rest of my team. I know we don't have too long before they strike again," Mark explained.

"Sounds good. Let's go into the dining room where my computer is, we can work in there," Steve suggested and led the way.

*H 5-0*

Dressed in all black, Baxter moved quietly along the shoreline heading for McGarrett's home. He thanked his luck that there was only a sliver of a moon so he was not easily seen by any of the residents of the neighboring homes. He carried his rifle in his left hand and now held his Glock in his right. Positive that McGarrett would have a few police watching his property, Baxter felt he might have to dispose of a cop before he could get in position to shoot McGarrett. With the amount of trees and lower growing shrubbery between lots it would be possible to remain hidden and take out an officer with the silencer. That would not alert anyone else and he'd have time for his money shot. After completing that step he could then escape down the beach and hide if necessary in the neighbors' shrubs.

Nearing the property line of the Commander's house, he found a grouping of trees that provided the perfect shelter for him to wait and observe the backyard. Resting his rifle against a large tree, he scanned the shoreline and the rest of the yard. He could see the glow of windows at the back of the house and knew he could make use of the chairs near the sand to steady his weapon. All in all he was well pleased with the plan he had thrown together quickly.

Leaning against one of the trees, he brought up his Glock with the silencer and kept his gaze trained on the other side of the property. Minutes ticked by slowly and then Baxter saw a figure moving out of the trees on the far side of the property and begin to approach his hiding space walking along the edge of the sand. Bracing his right hand with his left, Baxter waited for the cop to close the distance. A thrill ran through him as he anticipated the shot to come.

As Officer Makoa neared the pair of chairs, he paused slightly to look out at the water. The water was the last thing he saw as Baxter fired. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and then nothing as his lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

With a satisfied smile, Baxter watched his target fall silently and remain still on the edge of the sand. He waited for a couple of minutes to see if anyone came running but there was no response to the shooting. Knowing he had little time, he grabbed his rifle after holstering his gun in the modified holster that accommodated the silencer and went out to the chairs. He selected the chair that gave him the best view of the large windows. Kneeling beside it, he used the armrest to steady his hold on the rifle. Checking through the scope, he was pleased to see a figure standing with his back to the windows that appeared to be McGarrett. The man was leaning over a chair back, talking to someone who was out of view. Aware that another member of the patrol could come along at any moment, Baxter couldn't wait to have McGarrett turn around and confirm he was indeed the target. Looking intently through the scope, he saw the right physical build with dark hair, it had to be the Commander. Carefully he sighted his rifle and fired.

*H 5-0*

Breaking glass drew Steve's attention from his laptop in time to see Mark Harris slump onto the table. Steve had looked death in the face too many times to not recognize it when he saw it and he knew Mark was one. Grabbing his SIG from the table where is sat next to the computer, he went into a low crouch and headed to the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. Keeping low, he headed to the outer doors, pausing only to confirm Harris' death by pressing two fingers against his throat and then moved to the doors. With a building anger building inside him, Steve slipped out onto the lanai and scanned the yard for movement. Seeing nothing, he headed toward the shoreline, seeing a figure lying on the ground. Behind him he heard a shout from the front of the house.

He reached the body on the ground and could see in the dim moonlight that it was one of his protection detail. Breathing deeply to tap down the rage that was surging through him, he once again checked for a pulse he knew wouldn't be there. Hearing pounding footsteps he brought his gun up to bear on a man running towards him. Recognizing Sgt. Lee, he left the man on the ground and ran out onto the beach to see if anyone was running away. Seeing some tracks in the sand he headed after them but soon lost them by a neighbor's lawn. He wanted to blindly pursue but common sense told him that it was better to get roadblocks set up to stop this guy. Reluctantly he returned to his own yard where Sgt. Lee waited.

"What happened Commander? Did you see him? He killed Keanu," Lee asked angrily.

"It had to be Eddington but there is no sign of him now. He ran down the beach. He also killed Det. Harris. Took a shot from here and mistook Mark for me," Steve said bitterly. "We have to call it in, I want CSU going over this area with a fine-toothed comb. We need roadblocks in the area looking for that damned BMW."

"It's already in the works Commander. Thompson was going into the house but I didn't hear the alarm go off. He was calling for backup," Lee reported.

"I didn't reset the alarm when Harris arrived," Steve said checking the angle from where Makoa fell to determine where the shot came from that killed the officer. "Looks like that group of trees was where he waited to take his shot. Once the others are here and briefed I want you and Thompson to go home. I'm not risking another detail tonight," Steve ordered curtly.

"But Commander….."

"I'm not kidding Sergeant. Go home. I promise you the Joker won't be back tonight," McGarrett said tersely.

"Should we issue a press release that he succeeded in killing you as we did with Capt. Grover?"

"No," Steve said coldly. "I want him to know he failed. I want to force his next move. This is going to end, no more games."

Lee nodded, wary of arguing with the head of the task force. In his opinion he would have given the shooter a false sense of security by thinking he had killed the Commander but he wasn't calling the shots in this case.

With a final glance at the fallen officer, Steve stalked back to his house to deal with the scene there. He knew he'd need to brief the Governor on the latest development and get someone from Harris' team to take over. Neither call was something he looked forward to.

Anger was still bubbling inside him at the knowledge that two good police officers were dead because a spoiled brat wanted to prove he could kill cops. The Joker's game had gone too far and there was no way McGarrett would play dead. Steve was going to end this and end it soon.

Inside the now lit dining room he found Thompson standing by the body of Mark Harris, still slumped onto the table. The young officer looked shaken and a bit green around the gills as he tried to wrestle his emotions under control when face with the grim expression on the task force leader's face.

"How did he get close enough for a shot?" the young man asked.

"He came in along the beach. He killed Makoa on his patrol," Steve said in a rough voice. His gaze travelled over Harris' body, noting the entrance wound in his back. Death had been quick. "He thought Harris was me."

"HPD is on their way as well as CSU and the coroner," Thompson said as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Do you want me to call Lt. Kelly and Officer Kalakaua?"

"No thanks, I'll brief them later. Once the others are here I want you and Sgt. Lee to go home, get some sleep. Our shooter won't be back tonight," Steve instructed.

"Are you sure sir? I am prepared to be here all night and I'm willing to finish my tour," Thompson offered.

Steve smiled slightly and nodded.

"I appreciate it but our perp is thinking he killed me right now. If our roadblocks don't catch him, he'll find out soon enough that I'm still alive and I'm not risking any more HPD lives. I can take care of myself."

"I understand sir but you must know HPD is willing to take those risks, it's part of the job."

"Not tonight it isn't," Steve said quietly.

Thompson could only nod as McGarrett went to meet the officers who were now arriving at his front door. The young officer was now even more in awe of the 5-0 leader.

*H 5-0*

Lou Grover was trying to get comfortable in his bed as the late news began to play. He was not enjoying playing dead but he had seen the wisdom in Steve's plan. However being dead meant a lonely stay in a single room with only nurses and CNAs for company and they were too busy to spend too much time in one room. His guard had to remain in the hall for protection so he was no company. Calls to Renee and the kids had been his only comfort but now it was too late in Chicago to talk to them. He looked up in interest when his night nurse entered the room.

"Hey Elsa, is it time to check my blood pressure already?"

"No Captain, I have a message for you. Det. Williams is awake in ICU. Commander McGarrett requested that you be notified since you are here and could get to see him faster," Elsa told him. "Would you like to leave this room?"

Lou was halfway out of the bed before she finished speaking.

"You have no idea how much I would love to leave this room," he said happily. "So Jersey finally woke up, great news."

"You guard will escort you down to ICU. Don't stay too long, you are still healing as well," Elsa warned him as she helped him into a robe.

"Yes ma'am, I'll behave," Grover promised, eager to get out of the four walls he had been staring at all day.

"You will use a wheelchair," she also added.

"Anything you say Elsa."

A happy Lou Grover was wheeled into ICU a few minutes later by his police guard and grinned widely at the bleary gaze of Danny Williams, whose bed had the head raised slightly. The Jersey native was still pale but looking much better than the last time Lou had seen him.

"Hey Danny, welcome back to the real world," Lou announced heartily. "You have given us some concern."

End chapter.

 **So, that plan didn't go the way Steve hoped, or Baxter for that matter. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Joker is Wild XV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Hey Lou…what happened to you?" Danny croaked out, his voice rough from lack of use.

"Our friend the Joker, who is so fond of sending playing cards managed to shoot me and he also winged Kono. He's a slippery devil but he did miss Chin," Lou replied, trying to sum up the situation shortly. He wheeled himself closer with one arm. "How are you doing?"

"I…..hurt…all over."

"You're lucky to be alive. Steve tried to warn you after Kono got hit. I guess you didn't get his message in time," Lou responded.

Danny looked confused for a minute and then sighed.

"I ignored his call," he admitted in a whisper.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. Steve is going to be thrilled to know you're awake finally. You've had the man worried," Lou assured him seriously.

"Where is he?" Danny asked, his eyes darting around the room. He had to blink several times to bring his focus back to Lou.

"He's out making himself a target for this trigger happy kid who is trying to prove his smarts by killing cops," Lou explained briefly. He could see that Danny was fading and needed to get back to sleep.

"Moron."

"It's just McGarrett being McGarrett. He has Kono and Chin in lockdown at headquarters to keep them out of harm's way. He wants only one target for this guy to focus on."

"Wow…..I'm out of…..commission for…how long?" Danny struggled to ask, looking confused again.

"You were shot Friday night, it's now late Sunday night," Lou said filling in the blanks for him.

"Oh man," Danny sighed. Suddenly he looked anxious. "Grace…..Charlie?"

"They know what happened. Rachel brought the two of them by earlier today after she picked up Grace from cheer camp. They visited me after seeing you this afternoon," Lou assured him. Rachel had been included in the plan so the kids would not be stressed more than necessary. She stopped by Lou's room after their visit to the ICU to show the kids that Lou was okay. "They'll be thrilled to know you woke up."

"Let Steve know….." Danny murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I will Danny. You get some rest and I will stop by in the morning. You will need your strength for when those kids stop by," Lou said kindly. It was a relief to see Danny awake and improving. He knew Steve would be happy to hear the news about his partner.

He nodded to his guard to let him know he was ready to return to his room. Sleep was now one of the best things that Danny could do. His fever had dropped so the antibiotics were working and Williams just needed the time recover. He would have to call Steve as soon as he returned to his room.

Back in his own room, Lou was reaching for his cellphone when he glanced up at the TV and saw a news strip scroll across the bottom of the screen announcing a shooting at the head of the Governor's task force's home. Grabbing the phone, he hit the contact for McGarrett's cell, hoping that it would be answered.

"McGarrett," Steve's stressed voice responded.

"Steve….thank God you answered. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lou but Eddington managed to kill two good cops tonight. He shot Officer Makoa by the beach and Det. Mark Harris, mistaking him for me," Steve said curtly.

"Harris?" Lou questioned.

"He was heading the cruise ship investigation and came by with a few questions about the case. Junior thought he was me from behind."

"Damn it," Lou muttered. "I didn't think he'd move that fast, he just shot me this morning. Have we figured out where this kid is living yet?"

"He's changed names and IDs so many times, he's been difficult to pin down. And he has the money to cover his tracks."

"You sound like you could use some good news. Danny woke up tonight. I was just down to see him and he's looking better but pretty tired," Lou informed him.

He could hear Steve let out a long breath on the other end.

"Thanks Lou that is good news. I needed to hear that," Steve said in relief. "So do they think he is out of the woods?"

"The ICU nurse said they are hopeful. He has a long road to recovery and he's still running a fever but it is low grade so that means he is responding to the antibiotics," Lou answered.

"But at least it is an improvement," Steve stated. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sore but okay. It was good to get out of this room even though it was a short trip. I will go stir crazy if I have to play dead much longer. You catch this bastard Steve or I will be forced to do my own version of "The Great Escape". Don't worry, I will keep an eye on Danny as long as I am here," Lou rumbled.

He could hear a genuine chuckle in his ear.

"I understand," Steve said, his voice back to normal. He could fully appreciate how Grover felt having to stay in the hospital. The news about Danny lifted his spirits and if Lou was grumbling about staying put then he was doing okay as well. "Goodnight Lou, get some sleep. Eddington is going to learn he failed and he won't give up. He won't catch me off guard again."

"Better yet, find the hole he's hiding in and drag him out," Lou growled. "Don't be shy about showing him the error of his ways."

"I hear you Lou," Steve replied. "Night."

"Night Steve."

Setting his phone on the coffee table, Steve lay back against the couch's cushions and tried to relax. It was very good to know Danny had finally regained consciousness. Junior would not be able to claim Danny Williams as one of his victories. That thought did not negate the reality that two good men were dead in an effort to smoke the kid out. That was not a mistake McGarrett would make a second time. He checked the time but knew he should call Chin and Kono and let them know what happened no matter how late it was. Before he could pick up his phone, it rang.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, we heard what happened. Are you okay? What was Mark Harris doing there?" Chin asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Mark Harris came over to clear up a few questions he had about the cruise ship case. Eddington came along the beach and took out Officer Makoa as he was patrolling the backyard. He fired from the beach and got Harris in the back, he had a similar build to me. At least that is the only thing that makes sense. Makoa had to have been shot with a handgun with a silencer since we only heard the report of the rifle."

"That would make sense," Chin replied. "Is the detail still there?"

"No, I sent them home. Junior won't be back tonight. Tomorrow we are going to find this kid and end his game. No more blood is going to be spilled if I have any say," Steve said angrily.

"I get it Steve. You aren't responsible for those officers' deaths. That falls on Eddington. We are bound to get more information tomorrow. The time difference works for us, the mainland will respond bright and early," Chin said optimistically.

"I hope you're right," Steve said quietly.

"Be careful Steve, Eddington has proved unpredictable, he may be back tonight," warned Chin.

"I'll be careful and I'll avoid the windows," Steve assured him. "I'll have Duke bring me in tomorrow. I do have some good news, Lou called and Danny woke up briefly tonight. He's doing better."

"That is great news," Chin said happily.

"Yes, one bright spot in this mess," Steve replied. "You and Kono get some sleep, those mainland calls may come in very early. I've briefed the Governor, she's not happy with these new developments. Harris' partner will assume leadership of the cruise ship case. Please answer any questions if she calls, it's Det. Okena."

"Will do. She is a good cop," Chin answered. "You stay safe tonight."

"I hear you. See you in the morning," McGarrett said and broke the connection.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the couch cushions once more. Suddenly he felt very tired. The events of the last two days slammed down on him and while his brain was refusing to let go, his body told him he needed rest. Aware that staying awake was not the best plan, Steve pushed up from the couch and headed upstairs, phone in one hand and gun in the other. He left the lights burning downstairs with the curtains drawn in the living room.

After shedding everything but his boxers, Steve collapsed on his bed after placing his phone and weapon on the night table. Years of training kicked in and he fell asleep quickly. He knew that he wouldn't sleep deeply and the slightest sound would awaken him.

*H 5-0*

Steaming with anger Baxter entered his bungalow and carelessly threw his rifle on the couch. He had a police scanner app on his phone and had heard the reports of the two deaths and neither was McGarrett. Another failure. He needed to regroup and come up with another plan.

He believed he was still safe in this location. 5-0 may have learned his real identity but there was no way they knew the name he had rented this place under. There was no paper trail when you paid in cash. They must have learned his true identity from the Richard Elway persona he had first adopted. The driver's license photo must have been the key….he mustn't have doctored it enough.

It worried him that Lani knew him by the name Richard Elway. She could prove to be a liability…..one he'd have to deal with before leaving the island. It was a shame, she had been so useful. Baxter detested the idea of getting close to make a kill but he couldn't afford to have her talk to the cops. That would be a problem he would have to deal with in the morning. Getting her to come to him would not be a problem.

It was tempting to go back to McGarrett's home and finish the job but common sense said there would be a heightened awareness in that neighborhood. He had seen the police cars converging as he drove away and figured he barely escaped a road block. He had taken a very round-about route back to his bungalow to avoid any police net set out to catch him. Baxter had read enough about Navy SEALs to know that in close quarters combat he didn't stand a chance. Athletic pursuits were never something Baxter had been fond of. He needed a better plan to get the Commander and his rage built as he realized this man might just escape any of his plans.

*H 5-0*

Dawn had not broken when Steve snapped awake. The few hours he had slept may not have been deep but he did feel refreshed. A shower and a quick breakfast had him ready to head into the office. At 5:30 he called Duke, knowing the man would be ready since they had talked the night before. Lukela answered and told him he was waiting outside.

"When did you get here?" he asked when he slid into the passenger's seat.

"An hour ago," Duke replied. "I thought I'd keep watch."

"You are a good man Duke," Steve said gratefully. "Thanks."

Once at headquarters, McGarrett strode inside with a determination that he would find Eddington today or else. He was tired of this boy making the task force look like a joke.

"Morning Steve," Chin said happy to see his boss and friend had arrived safely.

"Have we learned anything new?"

"Things are beginning to filter in," Kono said with a smile. "The San Francisco Fed Ex office couldn't tell me what was in the package that Richard Elway sent to Oahu but they did give me the dimensions and cost plus insurance on the package. From all that I really only believe that if contained the rifle and probably the handgun as well."

"One of the rental agencies responded. Seems they have staff in early to field mainland calls. Island Home Life has a Joshua Eldred who paid cash for a bungalow in Makakilo City. I faxed a photo of Eddington and I'm waiting for the person who handled the rental to get back to us," Chin added.

"Excellent," Steve smiled. "Any luck tracking Elway's activities since he hit the island?"

"Not much of a paper trail to follow since he seems to prefer using cash. If he did use pre-paid cards they are difficult to track," Chin said disappointedly.

"We need to circulate a photo of Junior around the businesses that we frequent. Duke is putting a detail together to see if anyone has asked about us. Baxter has gotten his information about us from somewhere. I also want as much info on that bungalow as possible because we will have to move fast once his ID is confirmed."

End chapter.

 **Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate your interest.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Joker is Wild XVI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. It is still too long to September.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I really do appreciate the support.**

Chapter 16

"We have someone going to the rental agency to confirm the ID of Joshua Eldred," Chin assured him. "And we have the photos of Eddington's license that are ready for whatever teams Duke puts together. He's left a trail Steve, we'll find him. The unit sent to drive by the bungalow should be reporting in soon. They'll let us know if he's still there."

"I want any photos we can get of the bungalow and the neighborhood around it. We have to be sure that no civilians hurt in this takedown," McGarrett insisted. He hadn't been able to successfully bury the guilt he felt for the deaths of two police officers. There was no way to shake off the knowledge that Eddington had killed them trying to get to him. He did not want to risk anyone else.

Going to his office, he went to work checking aerial shots of the address in Makakilo City. Kono and Chin distributed the photos that they had to Duke's teams, along with a list of places that 5-0 team members frequented. They hoped they'd find someone who recognized Baxter and may have talked to him about 5-0.

After that it became a waiting game, the three trying to keep busy as the clock ticked slowly. The unit checking on the bungalow reported in that the BMW was sitting outside and there were plates on it. A heat signature scan showed there was one person inside. The patrol car had not stayed long, trying not to spook Eddington if he saw them.

Duke came into the office not long after nine, smiling and escorting a very nervous young lady in a waitress uniform. The three 5-0 members quickly joined him out in the bullpen. The girl looked around the room in awe, then focused on the three task force members.

"Who have we here Duke?" Steve asked, staring at the girl, feeling he should know her but unable to place her at the moment.

"This is Lani Okena, she's a waitress at….."

"Malika's," Kono finished for Duke. "You've waited on me many times."

"I know…Sgt. Lukela showed me a picture of a journalist….or I thought that's what he was. He….uh…he said he was writing an article on your team. I really love 5-0…..I wanted to help him so I told him what I knew," Lani stammered and blushed.

"She seems to be one of your biggest fans according to U'ilani Malika," Duke referring to the owner of the diner.

"I didn't know he was lying to me. I saw him just last evening. I didn't know he was trying to hurt you," Lani continued, her face red and tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She found it difficult to breathe easy with McGarrett, Kelly and Kalakaua so close and staring at her.

The men looked uncomfortable when the girl broke down so Kono stepped forward to slip her good arm around the girl's shoulders.

"We aren't blaming you Lani. This guy has fooled a lot of people, you aren't the first. He lies very smoothly," Kono said trying to soothe Lani.

"I really didn't know. He was so great…..interested in me….you know? I thought I was getting a great story about 5-0 into a national magazine," she said beginning to sob again.

"We know you didn't mean any harm," Kono said, hugging her close. She looked at Steve and Chin for help in calming the young woman.

"Lani, we don't blame you and we understand you weren't trying to hurt us," Steve said kindly, leaning in to look her in the eye. "You're not in trouble but we really need your help finding this guy."

"I want to help. Richard told me he needed me to write his article. He made me feel important and he was…uh…..really hot," Lani finished, blushing deeply.

"We need to know everything you know about Richard Elway. Just do that and it will help us a lot," Steve said laying a hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling.

"Okay…I'll try. I hope I can tell you what you want and make things right," she sniffed and forced a small smile.

Kono decided it might be easier for Lani to talk without everyone staring at her and escorted her to her office.

"All right, what do you know about Richard? Where is he living? What's his phone number?" Kono asked once they were seated.

"Uh…..I don't know where he's staying. We always went to my place. I thought he was writing the article for Time magazine but now I'm not sure if he even told me what magazine he worked for. I'm such a fool," Lani moaned, her lower lip trembling. She looked at Kono's arm in its sling. "I told him things that let him hurt you, didn't I?" She cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"You didn't know what he would do with the things you told him. He used you Lani," Kono said gently. She saw Steve pull out his phone and nod. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." She went out to join the guys at the table. Chin was pulling up the aerial map of Makakilo City.

"The broker for Island Home Life who rented out the bungalow confirmed that Eddington rented it under the name Joshua Eldred. With that confirmation we can now move," Steve announced.

"I can arrange for backup," Duke said. "We have units parked at least a block from the residence at points around that block. If he tries to drive away we will know it."

"Great. Go arrange that. We'll be ready to roll in about ten," Steve ordered. "We will take this guy today. Have everyone in vests, I don't want to lose anyone else to this kid."

"Will do Steve," Duke nodded.

"Duke, can you have a policewoman come up to sit with Lani? She should stay here until we get this guy," Kono added.

"Sure thing Kono," Duke agreed and hurried out.

"Okay," Steve said focusing on Chin and Kono. "We know he's there so we will try to take him without bloodshed if possible. I want this kid to face a courtroom for his crimes."

"Sounds good and we are going with you. No arguments," Chin said firmly.

Steve nodded, knowing he couldn't talk them out of coming along. He looked at Kono.

"Is your shoulder okay? Are you up to this?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Kono said confidently.

"Good, let's get ready to do this. Put on your vests," he insisted. "Explain to Lani what is happening and we need her to stay here. Tell her…..she may be a help."

"Will do," Kono nodded and went to explain things to Lani.

Having had time to calm down, Lani had no problem staying at 5-0 and to be of help if needed. It crossed her mind that she'd have a great story to tell her friends when this was over.

After Kono had left them, Chin looked at Steve in concern.

"What if he attempts to run? How do we protect the neighborhood?"

"We'll surround the place, he's not getting out of that house. If we need to use tear gas, we will. His rifle isn't an automatic so his handgun must be the only rapid fire weapon he has. I got a call from Noelani at the ME's office. The bullet that killed Makoa was fired from a Glock. This bastard is sneaky and seems to have an unusual amount of luck going for him. I intent to end that streak of luck today. Eddington is officially a cop killer now, his game is going to end," Steve growled.

"I hear you. His cash isn't going to help him now. Baxter has to know we are hunting him now Steve. His dad must have told him and that prompted that desperate attempt on you last night," Chin observed.

"Let's hope he's desperate. I want him rattled. I don't want him to have time to plot his next move," Steve stated. He thought for a moment. "None of his kills have been close up. Even Makoa was shot from a clump of trees where the shooter was hidden…..not face to face. He didn't go after Danny even though he's been helpless in the hospital. The kid fancies himself a sniper, a distance killer, not an assassin," he stressed. "I bet this kid doesn't have the guts to look his victims in the eye."

"That makes sense but people do strange things when they are cornered. We don't know how he will react when he has no other options. He could take a stand," Chin pointed out.

"Or he will panic and cave in. He's not a professional killer…..just a lucky amateur," Steve said shortly. "I'm hoping he's too smart to be suicidal."

"I hope you are right," Chin said. He didn't doubt Steve's assessment of Baxter Eddington Jr. but life often didn't go the way they wished.

A policewoman entered the office and Chin pointed to Kono's office. After briefing the woman on the situation and introducing her to Lani, Kono rejoined Steve and Chin.

"So…..ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's gear up," Steve answered.

"Good, I want a piece of this guy," she said darkly.

"I'm riding with Steve," Chin told her. "Do you want to ride with us or go with Duke?"

"I'm going with you two," Kono insisted.

"Fine, let's move," Steve said curtly. They went to put on their vests and grab weapons and ammo. After double checking everything and making sure they had their communication gear, McGarrett headed for the door with the cousins following. Kono exchanged a look with Chin.

They could see Steve was very tense and more driven than he usually was on a case. This had become personal from the beginning when Danny had come close to death and Kono had been hurt but last night had definitely gotten under McGarrett's skin. It was clear that they would need to watch their leader's back.

Once in the Silverado, Kono alerted Duke that they were on their way to Makakilo City. Steve headed for the H 1 to take the fastest route to the city, eager to arrest Eddington.

"Hey Duke, any report of movement from the house?" Kono asked when she got Duke.

"No sign of the MBW moving from the latest report. The check on the plates confirms they were stolen. The owner of a black MVW reported his plates missing when he returned home late yesterday afternoon from the Big Island," Duke told her.

"Thanks Duke. We'll see you there," Kono said and broke the connection. "Plates were definitely stolen," she told Steve and Chin. "So far no sign of the BMW moving."

"Good," Steve answered and pressed down on the accelerator.

*H 5-0*

Baxter had had trouble falling asleep after his failure to kill McGarrett and it had taken three quarters of a bottle of whiskey to shut off his brain and to drop into unconsciousness. He rolled out of bed later than usual and was pacing the living room floor, clutching a large mug of coffee, trying to wake himself up. He looked out the front window to see an HPD cruiser go by slowly. That sight jolted him to alertness faster than the coffee could. Was that just a routine patrol or did 5-0 find him? He glanced at the rifle on the couch where he had tossed it the night before and then at the Glock on the kitchen counter. Did he have enough fire power to take out an HPD cruiser? How many were out there? He hunted for his phone, wondering if the app would broadcast any useful information. Baxter was aware that the police did use channels that did not broadcast over the public airways.

By now he was pretty sure the cops had figured he'd stolen the plates on the BMW. He scanned the room, deciding what he could take with him if he had to leave on foot. There was no point in trying to conceal his identity, the call from his father had told him that. His computer, rifle, and handgun were all he needed for now. If he got out of here he could still have a chance to eliminate McGarrett if he could find the right place. Let them surround this house, he'd slip in from behind the lines and make his final kill. He decided he should shower and get out quickly. Once dressed he packed his rifle in its case and then put his computer in the shoulder bag and strapped on his holster for the Glock, placing the silencer in the computer bag. Looking around the room, he decided he had all the things he needed. His extra cash was in the rifle case so now he had to decide where he was headed next. His time in paradise was almost over.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will not be posted next Wednesday. I will be away from the internet so there will be a delay while I celebrate the 4** **th** **of July. See you when I get back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Joker is Wild XVII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. If I did I would not throw away actors to save a buck.**

 **I have returned from the north and found my internet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, we are nearing the end.**

Chapter 17

Seeing that he had everything important, Baxter considered how he was going to get out of the area. Taking the BMW was out of the question, he figured the cops had seen it on their drive by. Should he steal a neighbor's car? He knew he had a few elderly folks living around him that had cars that sat unwatched in carports most of the day and he did know how to hot-wire a vehicle. Then it came to him, he could call Lani and ask her to pick him up at someplace close by. That would also present the perfect opportunity to make sure the girl never talked to the police about him.

Smiling, he pulled out the phone he had been using on the island and hit a contact number. When it was answered, he turned on the charm.

"Hey baby, I really need a favor. Could you come to Makakilo City and pick me up?" he asked sweetly.

*H 5-0*

Sitting in Kono's office, Lani sat straighter, startled when her phone rang. She looked at it in fear and then at Officer Mara Higgens. She whispered, "Richard".

"Answer it," Mara instructed. "You're safe here, he can't hurt you. Play along. See what he wants."

Nodding, Lani answered.

"Hello?"

She listened as Richard's smooth voice spoke, asking her to come pick him up.

"Uh….Richard, I'm at work," she said hesitantly. Richard knew her schedule, she had been angry he had left while she slept the night before. He had hinted that he would go to work with her for breakfast. She glanced at Mara for approval and got an encouraging nod.

"Can't someone cover for you? Tell them you are coming down with something. This is really important sweetheart. I need you," Baxter crooned. "I'm going to miss my deadline if I don't get my article faxed to my boss. The service station says my truck still isn't ready. Can you please come? I'm desperate."

"Tell him yes to whatever he's asking," Mara whispered. "We'll let 5-0 know."

Lani put her phone on speaker so Mara could hear.

"I…I can try. Maybe Suki can cover for me. Where will I find you," Lani said slowly.

"There's a service station…Chang's Shell," Baxter replied giving her an address just a few blocks from his residential neighborhood. He was relieved she bought his story. "Thank you Lani, you're saving my life." There was a click of the connection breaking off and Lani set her phone down with trembling hands.

"Now what?' she asked looking at Officer Higgens.

"You did great Lani. Now I call Officer Kalakaua and let her know what Baxter wants. She'll know what we do next." Higgens stated and got out her own phone.

*H 5-0*

Once he reviewed that he had everything he needed for a second time and elated that Lani had taken the bait, Baxter had to figure out how he was going to get to Chang's. He suspected that he was being watched so he had to be careful how he got out of the area. He had put on a longer button down shirt over his T-shirt to hide the gun strapped to his waist. Slinging the shoulder strap of his computer bag over his right shoulder, he knew that would hide it further. His rifle case was a rectangular, heavy plastic case that didn't advertise what was inside. He had all his cash in the computer bag along with his regular phone. He did believe that he could walk through the neighborhood without arousing suspicions. Putting on a ball cap and donning a pair of sunglasses, he checked the windows for any sign of cops. Seeing nothing he headed out the back door, deciding it would be best to move through yards until he could determine if the area was staked out by HPD

He could move slowly since it would take time for Lani to arrive. Once he had the girl and her car, he could silence her and then figure a way to take out McGarrett. He found it difficult to accept his failure with the Commander and his mind would not let go of the idea of killing the man. If that did prove to be impossible he would have to find a way off Oahu and then head home where his father would protect him. Keeping aware of his surroundings, Baxter started towards the service station through the yards of the houses around his rental.

*H 5-0*

As the Silverado approached Makakilo City, Kono's phone rang. She saw Officer Higgens' caller ID.

"Kalakaua," she answered, putting her phone on speaker for Steve and Chin.

"Officer Kalakaua, Eddington Jr. just called Lani and wants her to pick him up in Makakilo City. I told her to agree," Mara reported. She gave them the address.

"Excellent," Steve called over his shoulder.

"What should we do? Do we stay here or drive Lani's car up to you? Lani says that Eddington will recognize her vehicle," Mara explained.

"We'll get back to you on that," Steve decided. "Thank you for the prompt update. Well done Officer Higgens." He slowed the truck to the speed limit and cut off the lights, needing to process the new information. Kono leaned forward after shutting down her phone.

"So what do we do Boss? Do we bring Lani and her car up here? Or do we just wait and take Junior at the service station?" she asked.

"Good question," Steve said, considering several options on how to make this work. He wanted a plan that would put the fewest citizens at risk.

"He could start shooting up the place if he sees cops. Knowing how smart this kid is, what would you bet that he has a police scanner app on his phone? We have to be careful how we communicate. We need a secure channel," Chin warned.

"Damn…..this just continues to get more complicated every moment. Kono, contact Duke, tell him we need a closed channel for this op. Nothing goes out on the scanner line. We have to operate on the assumption that Eddington is aware that HPD is in his neighborhood," Steve ordered quickly.

"We could have Lani's car brought up here and I can drive it to the garage. He won't know it's not Lani until he gets in the car and that will be too late for him," Kono suggested as she scrolled through her phone for Duke's number.

"You do that and he'll shoot you the minute he recognizes you," Chin said as Steve responded with a curt "No".

"We can't use Lani and put her in harm's way," Kono protested. "I'll be prepared, I can react faster."

"I don't like it. You're already injured, I won't give him a second shot at you. If he gets to the service station we will surround the area and take him out. Now please bring Duke up to speed," Steve said trying to do his best to buffer his rejection of her idea.

"Yes sir," Kono muttered and called Duke.

After alerting Duke to the changes in communication and that Junior was heading to the service station, Kono looked up from her phone. She broke the connection and decided to give her idea another go.

"So…..about my….idea…."

"No," Chin and Steve said in unison.

"Guys, I can handle it. I'm not helpless," Kono insisted.

"I'm not risking you," Steve declared. "Kono, I can't let that happen."

Kono frowned, took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"You two have a serious problem seeing me as an equal on this team right now. My shoulder is sore but I'm not incapacitated. I can handle a twenty-four year old kid who doesn't like to deal with victims close up. Don't treat me like a little sister who needs to be coddled, that's insulting," she said heatedly. "If Chin suggested that he drive the car, you'd give it serious consideration." She glared at her cousin, daring him to disagree.

Chin and Steve exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Kono…we didn't mean to imply you couldn't do this," Steve said trying to calm her ire. "I just can't face having another member of my team hurt. And I would feel the same if Chin had offered to drive."

"I respect your concern Steve but you have no trouble putting yourself in danger. You can't control what goes down on any case. If you close down everything around the service station you will alert Eddington we're coming in. We can't clear out the mechanics without him knowing. If he thinks I'm Lani, he'll come to the car without shooting," she pointed out.

"Maybe they will catch him before he gets to the garage," Chin suggested.

"Then the problem is solved but you know my point is valid," Kono pushed back.

"We need to tighten the patrols around the bungalow and we need another thermal imaging to confirm whether he is there or not. They need to approach on foot, no vehicle that might spook him," Steve ordered.

Kono relayed Steve's instructions to Duke and was told that someone had already been sent to check with the thermal imaging. He also told them the channel that they would be on that could not be broadcast over the scanner channel. Kono thanked him and disconnected.

"Okay….I've been thinking," Steve announced to the cousins. "Kono, call Higgens, tell her to have an officer drive Lani's car up here immediately. Tell her that that if Baxter calls Lani again, wondering where she is, have her stall and say she couldn't get away right away but is on her way now."

"Then I can lure him to the car and we'll have him," Kono stated firmly.

"With me in the backseat," Steve added.

"Now that's a plan I can support," Chin grinned as Kono let out a huff.

"First we confirm if Eddington has left the bungalow," Steve said. "Kono, clue Higgens in and tell her to have a cruiser escort the car so they get here quick. I'm going to park just north of the station so we can move quickly," Steve said as they got closer to their target.

*H 5-0*

Weaving through yards using the foliage and buildings as cover, Baxter managed to spot the cruiser watching the street behind his block. Moving several yards over, he crossed the street and used a fence to shield his movements. Trying to walk quickly and casually, he stayed alert, trying not to attract attention. He held on to the hope that if anyone became concerned he was cutting through properties that he'd be well out of the area before they managed to call the cops.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself across the street from Chang's Shell Gas & Garage that was located on a corner. It boasted having two service bays on a sign, both of which could be seen in use through the open doors. There were six gas pumps in front of the office and a few yards over was Isaac's Dry Cleaning and then a small local market. Traffic was light at this time of day and not seeing any patrol cars, he strolled briskly across the street. There was an empty bench at the far front corner of the building, probably for those waiting on an oil change or some other minor repair. Baxter headed in that direction, keeping an eye out for anyone taking special interest in him. Pulling his ball cap down lower on his brow, he sat down with his rifle case on the ground next to him. Slipping out of the shoulder strap of the computer bag, he let it sit next to him on the bench helping to conceal the holster at his waist. Taking out his burner phone, he hunched over it, looking like the average young person killing time waiting for his ride. He hoped that Lani would hurry, his nerves were becoming very jumpy.

*H 5-0*

"Eddington is not in the house," Chin announced after hearing from Duke. "None of the units staking out the neighborhood saw him but he probably guessed we were watching for him. He likely moved through the yards to avoid the cars. We pulled back on units going past the gas station so that they wouldn't make him change his plans."

"We didn't have the manpower to blanket the area. So we assume he is headed for or already is at the service station," Steve said accepting that they only had one option now. "We need to keep the police presence back a block from that building and out of sight. Have them ready to move in fast if needed. I'd love to block off traffic but he'll get suspicious in a hurry if we do that," he added, not liking it but they had to play the hand they were dealt now. "It is vital that he thinks he has outsmarted us and he is safe for now. Make sure that someone alerts the people working at Chang's to stay inside and not interact with Eddington. I don't think he is going to seek anyone out but we also don't need a hostage situation."

"Lani hasn't heard from him again but she knows what to say. Officer Higgens said Lani's car is on the way," Kono reported.

"Good," Steve approved. "Chin, I want you to head to the area by the station and find a place to keep an eye on things. You are our backup if he bolts. You will be our eyes as we put this in motion. I prefer we take this kid alive but if we must, don't hesitate to shoot. Junior has decided to play in the big leagues and he's going to find out how rough it can be," he promised.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. Things will be heating up now. Next chapter will be sometime next week I hope, another busy weekend ahead of me. Hubby likes my attention on his birthday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Joker is Wild XVIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. No profit what so ever.**

 **Thanks for the support people, it really means a lot as we near the end.**

Chapter 18

"Isaac's Dry Cleaning is next to Chang's," Chin nodded. "It has a large front window, I can get a view of some of the area and there's a side window that can show me more. I'll go in by the back employee's entrance."

Steve looked confused as to how Chin knew so much about the store.

"Our cousin Moana owns the place," Kono giggled. "She bought it from Mr. Isaac three years ago."

"Perfect," Steve smiled. This whole plan was shaping up far better than he expected it to. Now they needed Lani's car to be delivered.

Chin did a check of his gear, put on his vest and grabbed his shotgun. With a brief wave he took off at a jog for the service station and dry cleaners.

*H 5-0*

Baxter hated waiting and became impatient. Sitting in the open made him nervous although no one seemed to pay any special attention to him. Noises were coming steadily from the service bays but no one came out to ask what he was doing. Two vehicles had stopped at the gas pumps but neither of the drivers even looked at him while they filled their tanks. Baxter hadn't noticed that the person in the passenger seat of the second vehicle who was making a phone call, reporting back to McGarrett that Baxter was still in place.

Finally Baxter couldn't wait and placed a call to Lani. If she wasn't coming he'd need to come up with an alternative form of transportation. There was a minivan parked next to the station's office and the keys were likely inside the office. Desperation was beginning to set in and he considered using the gun to acquire the keys if necessary. His stomach churned at the thought of confronting someone and felt a surge of relief when Lani answered on the fourth ring.

"Baby….where are you?" he demanded. He struggled to keep his voice level, trying to rein in his impatience.

"I'm almost there. U'ilani wouldn't let me leave right away. I…..I had three tables to finish serving. I'm sorry Richard," Lani said nervously.

"Okay, I was just worried."

"I'll be there soon."

"I'm waiting out front."

"Okay, bye," Lani said and disconnected in relief.

On the bench, Baxter relaxed. Soon he'd be out of this town and he just needed to remain calm for now. Once he had Lani's car he could deal with her and then settle with McGarrett. It continued to eat at him that he had missed his primary kill.

At 5-0 headquarters, Mara Higgens called Kono as soon as Lani hung up.

"Eddington is getting jumpy," she reported. "He called, Lani did fine and convinced him she'll be there soon. I'm sure his nerves are strung pretty tight."

"We'll move as soon as the car arrives," Kono told her.

"Officer Yemana should be there soon," Mara responded. "Lani drives a yellow Ford Focus."

"Thank you Officer Higgens," Kono said and ended the call. One look at Steve's disgruntled face made her laugh.

"She couldn't drive something larger? An SUV maybe?" he muttered, trying to figure how he'd fit himself in the floor of the Focus.

"Boss, she's twenty. She probably couldn't afford a larger vehicle," Kono giggled.

"That car better show up quick. Junior may rabbit on us if he has to wait much longer," Steve complained. He was itching to move in. Chin plus the plainclothes cops had reported that Junior was sitting out front. With is quarry only a block away, McGarrett was anxious to finish this.

"Steve, I think that's Officer Yemana now," Kono said pointing to a bright yellow, older model car that was approaching with a police escort.

"Good," Steve muttered and got out of the truck. Both he and Kono had put on their vests and communication gear while they had waited. He heard Kono slam the truck's back door and turned to see that she was no longer wearing her sling.

"I'm not letting that thing hamper me," she said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Fair enough," Steve nodded. He completely understood the irritation that wearing a sling could cause. "Now let's get rolling before Junior bolts." He strode to the Ford and opened the back door, sniffing in disgust at the small space. He looked at Officer Yemana who had exited the vehicle. "You and the cruiser stay here. Be ready to roll if needed." After giving him the closed channel, Steve started to fold himself into the rear seat, his head behind the driver's seat.

Kono got behind the wheel, pulling the seats forward enough for her to drive but also give Steve as much room as possible. She nestled her handgun under her left thigh where it could be quickly reached when needed.

In back, Steve fitted himself uncomfortably behind the seats, his weapon on the back seat with his hand resting lightly on it. When he sat up he could easily see the front passenger door.

"I'm set," he told Kono. "All right everyone, we're a go. Be prepared to move in on my word," he announced as he activated his communications link. "Chin…is our subject still in place?"

"He's pacing in front of the bench but still there," Chin answered checking the side window. "He looks very agitated."

"We'll take care of that problem for him," Steve replied. "Go Kono."

*H 5-0*

Lou Grover woke up feeling a lot better and after eating breakfast he decided he needed to check on Danny. After proving to his nurse that he was able to walk without collapsing, he and his guard headed to ICU. His wait to be approved to walk had given him time to talk to McGarrett and be briefed on the plan to take down Eddington. Lou wished he could be with the team and he certainly wished he could shed his police shadow but knew that wouldn't happen until Eddington was caught.

It pleased him greatly to find Danny much more alert than when he had seen him the night before. He entered the ICU cubicle with a wide smile.

"Well…..well, this is an improvement," Lou said heartily as he lowered himself into a bedside chair.

"If I'm improving then why the hell does every part of my body hurt?" Danny grumbled.

"Don't they have you hooked up to one of those pain killer buttons? You know….so you can dose yourself?" Lou asked.

"I'm waiting for the doctor's approval. They say I haven't been awake long enough. It's a conspiracy to keep me in pain. Have they caught the bastard that shot me yet?"

"Steve says they've learned where he is. They're going after him as we speak. Eddington is a highly intelligent kid who carries a grudge against cops. Junior thinks being a sniper proves he's smarter than us," Lou said trying to fill Danny in quickly.

"So he came all the way to Oahu to shoot us from a distance? How does that make him smarter?" Danny asked in confusion.

"He has done this before in California. I guess he thought a task force was a step up. He has been a tough bugger to track down. He has used several aliases with good fake IDs, he has used only cash so there was very little paper trail to follow. But like every kid, he made enough small mistakes that we were able to ID him."

"Is Steve chasing this guy alone?" Danny asked.

"Nope, Chin and Kono are with him, along with HPD. Barring any bad luck, the kid will be arrested today," Lou told him.

"So it's brainy kid versus Super SEAL. This should be interesting," Danny said and then couldn't stifle a yawn.

"My money is on McGarrett. He's pissed at this kid. Eddington killed two cops at his home last night thinking one of them was Steve. That gives McGarrett extra motivation," Lou explained.

Danny nodded, feeling drained from the visit. His temperature was back to normal but he was far from healthy. Lou could see the conversation had tired him out.

"I'm going now, rest up," Lou said getting to his feet. "I'll check in later Danny."

"Yea….keep me in the loop," Danny mumbled as his eyes closed.

*H 5-0*

"I'm approaching the service station," Kono announced to everyone listening. "Turning in in one minute. The suspect is by the bench out front." A moment later she spoke again. "He recognizes the car, he's grabbing a shoulder bag from the bench…..big enough for a laptop. I see a gun on his hip….be aware the subject is armed,' she said seeing the shirt fly open enough to see the holster. "He also has a case that can hold a rifle."

"Okay Kono, stop far enough away from him to make him cross open space to come to us," Steve instructed, staying low so as not to be seen. "Chin, find a good position and be ready."

"Will do," Chin's voice echoed in his ear.

Kono stopped a yard and a half from the bench where Baxter waited. Eddington motioned for her to pull closer but she didn't comply. Her right hand closed around her weapon's grip, keeping it low beneath the seat.

"Baby, you could have pulled closer," Baxter could be heard saying as he walked up to the passenger door. He set the case down to open the door and stuck his head inside.

"Lani…" he broke off his sentence when he saw who was behind the wheel. Kono had brought her weapon up aimed at his face, smiling.

"Sorry, wrong woman Baxter," she purred.

In a rush Baxter backed away, banging his head on the door frame as he tried to draw his gun. The computer bag that had been a great concealment now made it difficult to free his weapon. As he wrestled the bag off his shoulder and tugged his Glock free, he retreated another step and a half.

"I'll shoot," he threatened.

"So will I," McGarrett said rising up from behind Kono. "Drop your weapon Eddington."

"No…..no…..no…..." Baxter screamed and fried, his shot bouncing off the door frame. He turned and ran.

With surprising speed, Steve forced himself out of the back seat in pursuit of the boy. The kid ran towards the gas pumps where a minivan sat. The woman in her mid-thirties had screamed and hid between pumps at the sound of the gunshot.

Baxter skidded to a stop and fired at Steve as he pursued, without taking time to aim carefully.

Steve jerked as he felt a burning sensation across his left side, just below his vest and above his belt. Reaching down, he pressed his gloved hand to his side as he continued running after Baxter. He brought his hand up and saw it was stained but felt it wasn't serious. He shot, trying to wound Baxter but the kid moved at the last moment and the bullet buried in the concrete.

Junior headed for the minivan's driver's door but Kono roared past to put the Ford between Baxter and the vehicle. He shifted direction, now heading for the dry cleaners and the vehicles parked there.

Chin rose up from beside a car that was parked in front of the business, his shotgun resting on the trunk and aimed at Baxter.

"Give it up Eddington…..you've nowhere to go," he shouted.

Again Baxter halted and then changed direction. He was in full blown panic mode now that everything was falling apart. Nothing was going as planned…..he needed a way out. Seeing the door to the service station office, he raced toward it. McGarrett chased after him, his side stinging from his efforts to catch the kid. He couldn't let Baxter get inside that office where he might take hostages. No more innocents should be put in danger from this young man. He closed the gap, again aiming his weapon to only wound the kid. He wanted to take him alive to stand trial for his crimes. Baxter paused near the door and swung his gun up to shoot. They fired at the same time.

End chapter.

 **Again I thank you for reading my story. Once again I will be gone for a few days so the next chapter will be delayed again. I hope to post late next week but it is giving me fits at the moment. Perhaps the northwoods will work their magic again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Joker is Wild XIX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Thanks for sticking by me through this story. We are nearing the end but there are details that need to be wrapped up.**

Chapter 19

Steve staggered backwards a few steps as Baxter's bullet buried itself in his vest. Recovering, he saw that the kid was down on one knee, clutching his bleeding right thigh awkwardly with his left hand. Tears of pain were welling up in his eyes as he looked up at Steve. Baxter was attempting to keep his Glock centered on McGarrett but his hand trembled.

Blinking to clear his vision, Baxter felt anger surge up in him as he saw that McGarrett was still standing. For the first time it hit him that the Commander was wearing a TAC vest, a detail that had escaped Baxter's planning. That mistake added fuel to his anger as he glared at Steve who took several steps toward him.

"Stay back," he warned as he raised the Glock to center on McGarrett's face.

"Drop your weapon Baxter. This is over," Steve commanded. He halted a couple feet from the young man. Ignoring the pain in his side and the dull ache where the bullet had hit the vest, he kept his own weapon centered on Eddington.

"I'll shoot," Baxter said, fury rushing through him. This was never supposed to happen, he hadn't planned for this. Lani had worked with the cops to trap him. How had she known to go to them? Releasing his grip on his wounded leg, he gripped the Glock with both hands and stood up.

"You won't shoot," Steve said taking one step closer. "You don't kill at close range." He kept his eyes locked on Baxter's, watching for any clue that the boy would fire. "You aren't on a roof with a rifle now Eddington. I'm not helpless, I have a gun too and I can use it," he said coldly.

"I can shoot. I have to win," Eddington insisted. He could feel some of his bravado slipping as he saw the cold determination in McGarrett's eyes. This man wouldn't back down from the confrontation. Baxter felt backed into a corner…he either could shoot McGarrett or go to jail. He didn't even want to consider that he could die. His finger caressed the trigger of the Glock.

"Steve?" Kono questioned from a position behind and to the right of McGarrett. Chin had moved up on the left, his shotgun ready, protecting the way to the dry cleaners.

"I've got this," McGarrett answered, not breaking eye contact with Eddington. "Give it up Baxter. Shooting me won't buy you freedom. I have my team here and HPD is moving in now," he stated emphasizing the word now. In response, sirens could be heard from the units waiting for Steve's signal.

The sirens caused Baxter to break eye contact with Steve. Seizing the opportunity, McGarrett swiftly holstered his gun and leapt forward to grab Baxter's wrists. Forcing Baxter's arms upward, he managed to have the Glock pointing upward as the weapon was fired. McGarrett's forward momentum bent Baxter over backward and the boy's injured leg gave way beneath him. He went down hard on the concrete with Steve's weight landing on top of him. Baxter's breath was forced out of him but he maintained his grip on his gun. The struggle continued on the ground, Steve slammed the kid's wrists against the concrete step in front of the office. After several blows, the Glock clattered out of Baxter's numb fingers.

Continuing to try to get away from McGarrett, Baxter kicked out his with his good leg but could not gain any leverage against the trained SEAL. In response, Steve released his grip on the boy's wrists and pressed one arm against Baxter's throat.

"You're done Eddington."

"No…..you can't win," the kid croaked, both hands trying to pull McGarrett's arm away from his windpipe.

"You weren't smart enough to beat my team Junior," Steve growled, almost nose to nose with the boy. "You aren't as clever as you thought you were."

In a smooth motion Steve released Baxter's throat and rose up, flipping the kid over on his stomach and drawing his arms behind him.

"You are done playing sniper Eddington," he said accepting a set of cuffs from Chin. Snapping them on, Steve let the boy lay on the pavement. He pressed his hand to his sore side, wincing in discomfort.

Kono helped Baxter turn over and then examined his wound.

"We need an ambulance. Victim has a gunshot wound to the thigh," she relayed through the communications link. Chin had gone into the office and located a couple clean towels. He gave one to Kono and then approached Steve who was hunched over a few feet away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's just a crease," Steve said straightening up.

"The ambulance is on the way. Let them look you over when they get here," Chin advised as he handed the other towel to McGarrett.

"That sounds like a good idea," Steve agreed as he saw how bloody his gloved hand was. He pressed the towel against his side and then walked over to Baxter and Kono.

"You are under arrest for murder and attempted murder of two HPD officers and members of my team. You will be spending the rest of your life in Halawa," Steve informed the young man.

Breathing heavily Baxter glared up at McGarrett, getting some of his bravado back.

"Can you prove that?" he demanded. This situation wasn't good but once he called his dad things would get better. He needed to be careful what he said to these people, he had been careful, he had covered his tracks. There had to be a way to talk his way out of this.

"Yes we can prove it," Steve said coldly. "You are going away for life."

"I was just waiting for my girl to come pick me up. I found this chick with a gun pointed at me when I get in the car. And you in the backseat…I panicked…..I was defending myself," Baxter protested.

Duke walked over carrying the rifle case and computer bag.

"I am sure that these may connect some of the dots Steve," Lukela said.

"Those are mine….you have no right to take them," Baxter complained.

"For a bright kid you sure don't understand what being under arrest means," Steve said shaking his head. "This is evidence. Thanks Duke, I'm sure there are a lot of answers with these two cases."

Baxter knew there was nothing he could do at this moment to change the Commander's mind. The pain radiating from his leg was making him lightheaded and he leaned against the woman sitting next to him. He saw an ambulance pull up to them as a small crowd of curious people were gathered around staring at him. He felt humiliated to be viewed as a curiosity.

The EMTs went to work on his leg and prepped him for the trip to the hospital.

"Duke, go to the hospital with him and keep an eye on him. As soon as he is stable I want him back for questioning," McGarrett instructed. "No phone calls for him at this time."

"Shouldn't you go along?" Duke asked, looking at the red stained towel Steve continued to press to his side.

"No, they can wrap it here and I'll follow up later," Steve decided. "I've got too much to do yet."

Knowing it was useless to argue with McGarrett, Duke said he and another unit would accompany Eddington to the hospital. Another unit was already on its way to assist CSU at the bungalow. The remaining units would finish up at this scene and Officer Yemana would make sure that Lani's car made it back to 5-0 headquarters.

An officer had brought Steve's truck to the station and after the EMTs tended to his side, a small dispute broke out as to who would drive back to Honolulu. Chin finally won with Kono's backing and Steve reluctantly rode shotgun back to town.

Once there the three split up to handle different tasks. Kono went to get Lani's statement and found that Mara Higgens had typed it up while they had waited for 5-0's return. Kono went over it with Lani and had her sign it, pleased that they had some solid information against Eddington Jr. She then made sure that Lani got her car back and then called the diner to make sure the girl didn't lose her job.

Chin took Baxter's rifle case and computer bag to the lab to see if they could gather information and have ballistic tests run on the weapons. First he removed the cash that Baxter had stuffed in the computer bag, counting it and bundling it up, then placing it in the office safe. He was surprised how much cash the kid had left, he wouldn't have needed to make a trip to the bank anytime soon.

Steve headed for his office to make some phone calls. His first one was to Governor Mahoe. She needed to be told the shooter was in custody. After ten minutes, he hung up knowing he had a happy boss. Then he notified the police and sheriff's offices in California. He was convinced Eddington was responsible for the officers killed but it would be up to them to build a case from the leads Steve provided. Sheriff Colson in Middletown was particularly pleased with what McGarrett had to share with him.

He then contacted HPD's PR rep to issue a statement that announced that Capt. Lou Grover was not dead and the earlier announcement had been part of a sting to catch a shooter. He insisted on not releasing too many details since this case was still active. Hanging up, he looked at his cell, lying on the desk, hoping there was an update from Duke.

Steve was itching to get the kid face to face in the interrogation room. He was aware it was only a matter of time before Baxter Sr. and his lawyer showed up. 5-0 might have means and immunity in how they conducted business but he was aware a smart lawyer could make it difficult to push this case through the courts if he violated too many of the kid's rights. He knew the Eddington's had deep pockets and the lawyers they'd hire could bottle up the legal process for years if they weren't careful with how they handled Junior. McGarrett wanted the kid put away for life, not enjoying his freedom while out on bail and thinking he had beat the system.

Feeling anxious, he was about to call Duke when his cell rang.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Duke. The doctors are getting ready to release Eddington to us. The kid has some muscle damage but fortunately the bullet didn't hit any major veins or arteries. They reluctantly agree he does not need to remain in the hospital to recover. I've assured them he will be monitored in his cell and if anything changes we will bring him back for further treatment," Duke informed him.

"That is more consideration than he gave Lou, Kono or Danny," Steve said with a touch of bitterness. "Bring him here Duke, I promise I won't damage the kid further. We need to talk."

"I will do that Steve. The boy had kept his mouth shut except to ask to call his father repeatedly."

"We will deal with that request here," Steve answered. "Junior will have to learn to wait."

"That works for me," Duke stated simply. "See you soon."

With that settled, Steve leaned back in his chair, unconsciously rubbing the spot on his chest where the slug hit his vest. The ache was still there even though it had eased some. His side was a sharper pain and he grabbed a water bottle from his fridge and shook out two Extra-Strength Tylenol from his desk drawer. He had one more call to make.

"Hey Lou, I just wanted to inform you that you are now officially alive," he announced with a grin after Grover answered. "We caught the bastard."

"Now that is good news," Lou responded with a deep laugh. "Is the kid still breathing?"

"He is. I shot him in the thigh and brought him to tears. Kid isn't as tough as he thought he was and panicked when things went wrong. Duke is bringing him over from the hospital, I want a shot at him before the lawyers arrive to shut him up," Steve filled him in.

"Just don't step over any lines that let this kid skate," Lou warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," Steve promised. "He's asked to call his dad. I'm sure Eddington Sr. will arrive with plenty of legal backup. I know we have means and immunity but that protects us, it won't keep a skilled lawyer from tying things up in court for years."

"Then stay cool brother. You know the kid liked working from a distance. Maybe he'll fold when face to face with you in our blue room."

"He definitely had trouble accepting he was caught," reflected McGarrett. "He said it wasn't supposed to go this way."

"Then just rub that failure in deeper. Make sure he knows I'm alive and Danny is doing better. I saw him this morning and he was more alert than last night. I plan to stop by later and I'll bring him up to speed. He'll like knowing Eddington is no longer roaming free," Lou told Steve. "And he'll be pleased you didn't get yourself killed."

"Great news. I'm planning to stop by the hospital later to check on him and you," Steve said in relief. "I will see about springing you from the place."

"Thank you very much. Just make sure that you insist I'm okay. I am going to tell Renee and the kids that they can come home," Lou ordered.

End chapter.

 **There you go…..we have caught this creep. Now will he be able to throw his father's money around enough to escape justice. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Joker is Wild XX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Never have and never will.**

 **Thank you for the support you have given me with this story.**

Chapter 20

"Sounds good, see you later," Steve said with a laugh at Grover's eagerness to leave the hospital. He broke the connection.

With all the calls finished he went in search of the other two members of his team. He found them in Chin's office. Both of them greeted him with weary smiles.

"I was just telling Chin how I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight," Kono filled him in. "Do not let anyone tell you those cots are comfortable."

"I'm willing to bet they were better than some of the places I've slept when I was deployed," Steve chuckled.

"Please Boss…remember that I am not a Navy SEAL," Kono grinned back. She glanced at the blood stains on McGarrett's shirt that he had not changed out of. "How's your side? Do you have a fresh shirt or should I get you one?"

"My side hurts but it will be fine. I took some Tylenol and it feels better. I have a clean shirt but I think I'll wait until after my talk with Junior. Let him see he's facing serious charges. Duke should be arriving with him soon," Steve told her.

"Is this chat a solo job or would you like some company?" Chin enquired.

"I wouldn't mind the company," McGarrett nodded. He looked at Kono. "How did it go with Lani?"

"Our number one fan is a bit subdued about her role in Baxter's plot but I think with time she'll bounce back and tell all her friends how she managed to help us solve the case," Kono answered with a roll of her eyes. "Can you believe she actually asked if you or Chin were dating anyone seriously?"

"Please tell me you didn't say anything," Chin groaned.

"She's just a kid, she couldn't possibly think we'd be interested in her," Steve protested.

"I'm not sure she was asking for herself. I think she just likes to have inside information on her heroes," Kono sighed. "She even asked how much longer Adam would be in Halawa."

"I think I will be eating somewhere else for a while," Steve commented. "She's a nice kid but a bit too nosey for my comfort." He couldn't help wondering just how much the girl knew about their personal lives and how much she shared with others.

"It might be a good idea to remind all HPD personal to be more careful with discussing police business in public. We never know who is listening in. It won't halt all of this but it wouldn't hurt if everyone was a bit more discreet," Chin suggested.

"We can run that by Duke, see if he knows that best way to handle that," Steve decided and Chin nodded. "Did the lab say they can get into Junior's computer? I think that's where we'll learn the most."

"He is a smart kid but we have good IT people. It may take a bit but the kid isn't going anywhere soon," Chin responded.

Duke showed up then and informed them that Eddington Jr. was now down in the interrogation room.

"Thanks Duke, that's great," Steve told him. "The doctors gave him the all clear?"

"We have instructions for the care of his wound and he has a pair of crutches," Duke said. "I'll wait and transfer him to holding once you're finished. He will be arraigned tomorrow morning. He just keeps asking to call his father. No request for a lawyer and cut us off when we read him his rights. Says he knows his rights."

"That's interesting," Kono observed.

"Probably thinks he's too smart to need his Miranda rights," Steve sighed. "But since you gave them to him he can't claim later it wasn't done."

"And I have witnesses at the hospital," Duke said smugly.

"Excellent," Steve grinned. "Chin, shall we go talk to our guest? I think Junior needs to know just how deep a hole he dug for himself. Once we're finished with him we'll let the boy call his father. I don't want to be accused of violating this jerk's rights. We know his father will hire high powered muscle to save his precious "Bax". I want this case as tight as we can make it," he stated firmly.

"Our case is pretty good right now," Kono said confidently. "Lani said that Richard was the only person she told that she overheard Danny on the phone talking about getting home late on Friday."

"Good to know," Steve nodded. "Come on Chin, let's go." He headed out with Chin quickly following.

When they entered the block room bathed in blue light, they found Baxter Jr. fidgeting in his chair, both wrists shackled to the chair. A set of crutches leaned against the wall behind the chair and his right thigh was wrapped in a thick, white bandage.

"I want to call my father right now," he shouted the minute Steve and Chin entered the room.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Chin remained by it while Steve advanced on the boy, his arms hanging loosely by his side.

"You'll get your call when I say so," Steve said calmly.

"You can't do this to me. Get me a phone," Baxter demanded as he tugged against the cuffs.

"I'm thinking you didn't do your research on 5-0 well enough Junior. 5-0 has means and immunity when it comes to getting our job done. If you need me to spell it out for you…we don't have to follow all the usual rules. I can do whatever I want in this room," McGarrett said, his voice cool and his expression stony.

Baxter cringed a bit as he looked up at the tall man looming over him. His eyes went to the red stained shirt and felt a faint flutter of satisfaction. He had wounded the man.

McGarrett crossed his arms over his chest, noticing the smirk that crossed the boy's face.

"You only scratched me Baxter. You should have practiced more on close targets but then that would mean you would have to look your victims in the eye, wouldn't it?" McGarrett mocked.

"No…..you're wrong," Baxter whined quickly. He had never seen anyone whose eyes were so cold. "I know I have rights. I only shot you in self-defense. No lawyer will let you get away with this. I want my phone call." He glanced at Chin standing by the door. "You know I'm right."

"Your rights ended with the deaths of Det. Mark Harris and Officer Keanu Makoa. You murdered two good cops who never harmed you in any way. You also attempted to kill several of my team," Steve said angrily.

Baxter blinked in surprise. Only two deaths? But he had killed Capt. Grover…it had been on the news. He wanted to demand recognition for his kills but then common sense stopped him before he shot off his mouth.

"I heard one of your team died as well. It was on the news," he stated and then smirked at Steve. "Aren't you going to pin that on me as well?"

"Captain Grover isn't dead Junior. You're only facing attempted murder charges with him," Steve said mildly. "We lied to the press."

"No….I…." Baxter started to say. He pressed his lips together and tried to absorb this news. He had failed to kill any 5-0 member? How could that be? Anger bubbled up in him, frustrated that none of his plans had worked out. McGarrett continued to stand over him, impassively staring down on him.

"You lied?"

"We did," Steve confirmed. "You failed to kill Lou Grover, you missed shooting Chin Ho Kelly and you only wounded Kono Kalakaua. Oh…and Danny Williams is improving daily. You have failed big time."

"No, this isn't right. Uh….you made a mistake, I didn't shoot anyone. Let me call my father," Baxter insisted.

"And just what will Daddy do Baxter? Will he snap his fingers and make the murder charges go away? Money isn't going to solve this mess for you. Daddy can't make this go away with a check," Steve said coldly.

"You can't prove I did this. Do you have any witnesses to these murders?" Baxter demanded trying to control himself. He was scared and the cuffs on his wrists were uncomfortable. This room unnerved him but he had to be careful what he said. He knew he hadn't left any clues behind at McGarrett's house, there were no witnesses.

"You'd be surprised what we can prove," Chin spoke up. "A footprint left in firm wet sand, handwriting on rental agreements and car purchases among other things and in fake names. You made mistakes."

Baxter looked at them warily. Those were things he hadn't considered. What else had he forgotten he thought in a panic? How had they learned his real name? He needed his father. His father's lawyers would fix this.

"You can't bait me. I demand to call my father," he stubbornly insisted.

Steve stepped closer, causing Baxter to flinch back slightly. He could see the boy was swinging between panic and indignation. Steve want to push further, make the boy's ego loosen his tongue but he also didn't want to give any of the Eddington lawyer's ammunition to stall this case. The interview was over, he had succeeded in rattling the boy. However he decided to take a parting shot that was something that any good lawyer would learn first thing.

"All right, you get your call. I'm sure your father won't be happy to learn what you are accused of this time. And we have both of your weapons, our tests will confirm they were used in the crimes and our experts are accessing your computer. Your firewalls aren't as strong as you think," Steve said and turned towards the door. "Come on Chin, we're done here."

Neither man looked back at the stunned look on Baxter's face.

*H 5-0*

With the paperwork finished for the day and as many bases covered as they could for the time being, Steve told Chin and Kono to call it a night. There was nothing else for them to do until the lab got what they needed from the weapons and laptop.

Steve then took a moment to put on a new, dark blue polo shirt, wincing as he raised his arms over his head. He then put in a call to Det. Harris' partner to see how the investigation was going. Det. Okena assured him that it was going well and Steve hung up knowing the case was in good hands. He made the offer of 5-0 resources if needed and felt please that his team could heal and recover from their wounds for the time being.

The thought of wounds reminded him he should have the ER check his side and then he could check on Lou and Danny as well. He headed to Kings and made his first stop the ER. While the EMTs had done a serviceable treatment with what they had, the ER doctor decided one deep portion needed a fewer stitches to seal the wound and then gave Steve a prescription for pain and an antibiotic cream to ward off infection.

His next stop was the ICU to make sure Danny was really improving. He appreciated Lou checking on his partner but now he wanted to see for himself.

The police guard had been dismissed and Danny was alone in his cubicle. They had Danny's head raised and still on oxygen but his face no longer was the same shade as the sheets. The remains of a light meal was on a rolling table pushed off to the side. Steve smiled, he was positive that the bland food had not been something his partner would have enjoyed but the fact that they gave him something was a good sign. At the moment Danny's eyes were closed as the TV played softly in the background. Steve paused in the doorway studying his partner closely.

"Are you planning on hovering there all evening or will you come in and sit down?" Danny asked not opening his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I should disturb you…..you looked so peaceful. Good thing you are hooked up to the monitor or I might have worried that you were dead," Steve grinned as he came and sat in a chair next to the bed. "It's good to see you awake."

"Are you saying that I had you scared?" Danny asked grinning right back at him, his eyes now open.

"You did," Steve admitted. "You really didn't look good on Friday night."

"I'm tough to kill," Danny said with a smirk. "Lou says you caught this bastard?"

"Yea, we did. A twenty-four year old brainiac who gets his kicks out of killing cops he has taunted with playing cards. I guess a task force was a step up the ladder. He made enough mistakes for us to ID him," Steve explained.

"Has he confessed?"

"No, he is smart enough to keep his mouth shut. We have plenty to convict. We have both his weapons, his handwriting on rental agreements and car purchases. We can link a vehicle to an attempt on Chin's life and a young woman who unknowingly fed him information on us that made us targets. We will convict him," Steve asserted.

"This is personal for you," Danny observed.

"He killed Det. Harris, thinking he was me," Steve admitted painfully. "I want him to pay for that. The kid thinks that his father's money solves all his troubles and wipes the slate clean. I do not want him walking on this if I can help it."

End chapter.

 **Well Steve didn't knock the kid around but I do think he worried him. We shall see what Daddy brings to the party. Thank you all for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Joker is Wild XXI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I make no profit off this story.**

 **Thank you everyone who is still hanging in here with me. It has been a fun trip.**

Chapter 21

"I can't help agreeing with you on that. I want that kid put away too but I am afraid I am a lousy witness in this case," Danny said, wincing as he tried to shift position.

"We have positive IDs from the people who sold him the vehicles. We can prove he exchanged vehicles in a downtown parking ramp. There are his prints on the sales paperwork relating to the car purchases and on the rental agreements, at least 75% match on what wasn't smudged. There are a pile of details this kid over-looked that we have gathered," Steve informed him. The last place he rented, he left in a hurry and the trash held some interesting stuff. Also the lab is working on his laptop."

"Sounds pretty airtight to me," Danny agreed.

"His folks have money, enough for high powered attorneys," Steve responded. "Those are the kind that keep things tied up in court a long time. There are three open cases in California of cop killings that involved playing cards like ours. The first killing can be linked to him, the sheriff issued him a speeding ticket and not long after ended up shot dead."

"Wow…..he really is one bad boy," Danny commented. He could see how tired Steve looked and knew the pressure his partner placed on his own shoulders. No one had to tell Danny how little Steve had slept the past few days. "Hey…is my liver getting enough sleep? You look beat."

"Danny…..how many times...?" Steve broke off his retort when he caught the smirk on Danny's face and the twinkle in his eye. "Sleep is over-rated," he said dismissively.

"Go home. Get some sleep. I'm sure that's what you told Kono and Chin earlier. Follow your own advice," Danny urged. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"That is good to know," Steve acknowledged softly. The deep concern that had been eating at him since Friday night was beginning to ease. "I'm heading home after I check in on Lou. I promised to see if I can get him sprung from here once Renee and the kids get back."

Danny chuckled.

"He was grumbling threats earlier, something about wringing someone's neck if he couldn't go home. I bet the nurses will be happy to say goodbye."

"Then I had better hurry before he engineers his escape. You rest and heal, I'll check in tomorrow," Steve said getting to his feet.

"I have no other plans," Danny said trying to stifle a yawn. "They won't even let me out of bed yet."

"Follow the rules and I'm sure they'll move you out of ICU soon," Steve advised. "See you tomorrow Danno."

The next stop for Steve was the nurse's station on Grover's floor. He was given the positive news that Lou could go home as soon as tomorrow. The doctor preferred he not go home to an empty house. McGarrett assured them that Lou's family was coming in on a morning flight from Chicago. The nurse noted that in the computer and told Steve to give Grover the good news.

"Hey Lou, you look so much better now that you're alive," Steve grinned as he walked in the room.

"And since that's true, I'm going home tomorrow, right?" Lou said sitting up, a huge smile creasing his face.

"Tomorrow. Renee and the kids are coming in tomorrow morning. I have an HPD squad that will meet their flight. Doctor says that you can go home in their care. Enjoy your final night of peace and quiet, I'm willing to bet that Renee is a tougher nurse that any working here," Steve chuckled.

"I don't care," Lou answered settling back against his pillows. "It will be good to have my family home."

Steve nodded, a wistful look in his eyes. He envied the close family Grover had. Renee and the kids were the rock that grounded Lou's life. There were times McGarrett wished his life had taken a different path and he had a family like that.

"I checked on Danny, he's looking good. Junior shut his mouth and called his father. Round two should take place when Daddy Dearest arrives. I'm sure Eddington Sr. and his lawyers have their bags packed and their flights booked," Steve said tiredly.

"Then go home and get some sleep Steve. In spite of your reputation I know your aren't Superman."

"Are you my boss now?" Steve asked wearily but his grin was firmly in place.

"No, just a friend that can see how this case has worn on you," Lou said quietly. "You need to recharge your batteries my friend."

McGarrett nodded, Grover and Danny were right, he could use a good night's sleep. This case wasn't over and he needed to be sharp to handle Baxter's father and any of the lawyers who would show up in the morning. He had no doubt that they would be seeking him out."

"You have a point," Steve conceded. "I'll head home. You behave so they release you tomorrow."

"Fear not, I will be the perfect patient. Talk to you tomorrow," Lou said and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Get out of here."

"Tomorrow Lou," Steve waved and left. He was ready to go home.

*H 5-0*

A solid night's sleep, an energizing morning swim had McGarrett recharged and ready to face the day's challenges. He dressed after he retreated his side wound, removing the waterproof wrap he had put on under his wetsuit top. Knowing his team was safe and healing lifted his spirits as he ate a quick breakfast before heading in to the office. As he poured a second cup of coffee his phone rang.

"McGarrett," he answered seeing it was the office lobby's number.

"Commander McGarrett, I have a Baxter Eddington Sr. and another gentleman named Malcom Prescott here in the lobby demanding to see you," the officer at the headquarters' reception desk reported.

"Thank you. Please tell them to wait, I'm on my way in," Steve said checking the clock and seeing it was seven forty-five. They must have caught the red-eye flight. "Do not take them up to our office. They can wait in the lobby and be sure they have visitor badges," he instructed.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of that," the voice replied.

After rinsing out his cup, Steve grabbed his weapon and headed out to his truck, the good humor his day began with was rapidly dissolving. He had figured Eddington Sr. would show up this day but had guessed their first stop would have been to see Junior. Although the thought that the two men were cooling their heels in the lobby did appeal to him. For once McGarrett took his sweet time driving to work.

When he walked through the main doors, he saw two men rise from a bench near the stairs. Both wore expensive suits, one was tall and dark haired and Steve could see the facial resemblance between the father and the son in jail. The other man was shorter and stockier, older than Eddington Sr. and had the expression of a confident bulldog. He picked up a briefcase and followed Eddington towards Steve.

"McGarrett, I need to know what my son is doing in a jail cell instead of a hospital bed where he belongs," Baxter Sr. demanded as he came forward.

"We will not discuss this in the lobby. Save it until we are in my offices," Steve said curtly and headed for the stairs. The two men reversed direction and hurried to keep up with him.

Inside the 5-0 offices, he ushered them to his office, giving them time to absorb the impression that their office often made on first time visitors. Both men had paused to read the large seal on the floor and once seated in Steve's personal office, they took notice of his awards and other items reflecting Steve's life and service.

Seating himself in his chair behind his desk, Steve nodded to the two men. Prescott leaned forward and gave McGarrett his best courtroom stare.

"Officer McGarrett…."he began.

"My rank is Lt. Commander, you can use the title Commander," Steve corrected staring back coolly.

"Commander McGarrett," Baxter Sr. stepped in. "My son is injured, he belongs in a hospital."

"According to his doctors there was no need to remain in the hospital once his wound was treated. He is being watched in his cell and will be returned to the hospital under police guard if he has any setbacks," Steve informed him. "He's exactly where he deserves to be at this time."

"Baxter Jr. only stands accused of certain crimes, he hasn't been convicted of anything yet," Prescott pointed out.

"I know what he's accused of sir and I believe we have enough evidence to put him away for life. District Attorney Kwan has the facts of the case and when we have the results from the lab we will forward these to him," Steve replied. "You will need to deal with the D.A.'s office. I've been told he is being arraigned later this morning."

"He's only twenty-four," Baxter protested softly. "This has to be a mistake."

"Age means nothing. He killed two police officers and made attempts on all of my team." Steve's hand moved unconsciously to his side which still ached. "He shot me. My partner is still in ICU after taking two bullets to the back. Your son is lucky, Det. Williams is recovering so the charge is only attempted murder," Steve said coldly.

"Those are still only charges at this time Commander," Prescott reminded him. The look McGarrett gave the lawyer caused the man to visibly flinch. Prescott considered himself an alpha male and fearless in the courtroom but intensity of this Navy SEAL made him suddenly unsure. It was obvious this man was not going to be impressed by his courtroom manner. Questioning him on the stand could be tricky.

"All the charges are legitimate and we have the evidence to back them up," McGarrett responded keeping his tone level. He glanced at his watch. "Gentlemen, I suggest you go talk to your son and client before he faces the judge. Talk to your son Mr. Eddington, ask him if he still feels smarter than everyone else. Have him explain his need to use false names while here on the island. You've done him no favors by buying him out of trouble in the past."

"I don't need parenting advice from someone like you McGarrett. Bax is a good person, this is a major mistake," Baxter Sr. fussed. "He would never kill anyone."

Steve was exasperated at this man turning a blind eye to his son's behavior.

"You really need to have an honest talk with your kid. Ask him about the possible murder charges he'll also face back in California. His signature playing cards have tied him to killings in three towns around San Francisco," Steve said harshly. He liked seeing the man's shocked expression at that thought. He was done talking to the men, the case was in the D.A.'s hands and the evidence was solid.

Looking beyond the two men, he could see Chin and Kono enter the bullpen together. His lips twitched in a small smile when he saw Kono was using her sling.

Baxter Sr. had been stunned into silence at the news there might be other charges pending back home. He really had no idea what Bax had been up to the last year or so. Prescott had pulled out his phone and was sending a quick text. He looked up at McGarrett thoughtfully.

"I believe you are trying to muddy the waters Commander. At present these are the only charges Mr. Eddington needs to worry about. Once we have spoken to my client and we're given access to the evidence, I am sure we can prove his innocence," Prescott said rising to his feet. "Come on Baxter, let's go see your son. I have a friend who practices criminal law here in Honolulu. He's very good."

Eddington rose to his feet and gave McGarrett a haughty look.

"We will see you in court Commander. You will regret arresting my son and not giving him the care he deserves."

"I doubt that I will regret anything," Steve said rising also. "Not even a plea deal will keep him out of prison. Be careful you don't give him false hope."

"This is only the beginning Commander. We will see what a court of law decides," Prescott answered and ushered his friend out of the room.

In the bullpen, they paused to give the cousins a quick look. It did not escape their notice that Kalakaua had her arm in a sling and Eddington left the offices shaking his head.

Steve stopped by the computer table and smiled grimly at the cousins.

"Daddy and his lawyer I presume?" Chin questioned dryly.

"Yes, even stopped by here before seeing Junior. They feel it is wrong that he's not in the hospital," Steve replied.

"They're going to be really disappointed once they learn the Glock is a match to Officer Makoa's death," Kono remarked. "They're still testing all the rifle shells from the various shootings to the rifle and the laptop is providing all sorts of interesting stuff," she added with a huge smile.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. Now all the players are present. Of course trials never happen quickly so maybe the kid will plead guilty….oh probably not.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Joker is Wild XXII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 and make no profit from this story.**

 **Thank you to all the readers who are still with me. This is coming out a bit later because while up north the muse took off into the woods to find the albino deer that are known to be around and left me alone. When she finally returned, it took a while to sort out this chapter.**

Chapter 22

"Thank you Kono. I'm ready for some good news," Steve said looking at the table. "Please fill me in."

Kono brought up the lab's ballistic results first.

"As I said, the Glock is a perfect match for Eddington's Glock. There is no doubt that was the gun used to kill Officer Makoa. The tests on the rifle have been matched to slugs used to shoot Danny, Lou, Det. Harris and me. Now as for the computer….it has all kinds of goodies. The computer contained a large file on 5-0. All the info Lani had provided along with our addresses and notes on us from times he must have shadowed us. I can't wait to hear how the lawyers explain that. There is a file with the fake ID templates. And I got the handwriting analysis on the rentals and vehicle paperwork…they are a match to his handwriting," Kono said as she displayed the information.

"All good but not a complete slam dunk," Steve observed. "He had possession of the guns but a good lawyer can twist that. I want him tied to the shootings more securely."

"Understood," Kono nodded. She typed quickly with both hands after shedding the sling. "We also have the results on the footprint in the sand on your beach. It is a match for a pair of sneakers found in the bungalow that Eddington rented. How's that?" she asked Steve.

"Very good, I like it," McGarrett responded. "I want this noose as tight as possible. I want Junior convicted for Makoa and Harris' murders."

Chin smiled.

"We have his personal phone and the burner as well. We can prove he had a message from his father only hours before the attack at your house. That call was made after you spoke to Eddington Sr. I had the traffic camera footage for a two mile radius around your home checked for that night. They found a shot of the BMW with the stolen plates just two blocks from your home not long after the shooting. It is adding up Steve. Little details do make a darn good case," he stated.

McGarrett looked even more pleased with this news but still couldn't quell the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He was very aware how facts could be twisted by a good defense lawyer. It only took one juror to doubt what was presented to them to let a perp walk.

"Did we get a photo of the driver?"

"Only one that is usable but it isn't very clear in the dark. It's the best we could get," Chin admitted.

"It will help. Kwan's office needs all the information they can get. Who has he assigned to the case?"

"Kwan is trying this personally. His best ADA Marianne Norie is second chair. He says he owes 5-0 for rescuing his daughter," Kono smiled.

That pleased Steve very much, remembering how they had been successful in finding Lili Kwan, who had been taken as a pawn to prevent her father from winning a big case not too long ago. It was nice to be appreciated for the work they did.

"Excellent."

"You know Steve, very few cases are slam dunks but we have a lot to tie this case together," Chin reminded him. "All of this points to his guilt, it will be very difficult to explain it all away. It's just unfortunate we have no witnesses to the shootings."

Steve silently contemplated the screens. He wished they did have the smoking gun of an eye witness but Michael Kwan was a smart DA and he could present the facts in the most compelling way.

"Don't forget that while we don't have witnesses to the actual shootings, we do have witnesses to the vehicle purchases and proof that he was the only one with keys to the BMW. You and Lou pursued the Toyota truck from the attempt on Chin's life and we can link him to that vehicle," Kono pointed out. "That is an awful lot for the lawyers to explain away."

"You are both right," Steve agreed, feeling some of the tension ease from his shoulders. There were a lot of details that presented a strong case that Baxter did the shootings. It would be very difficult to prove he wasn't involved. McGarrett knew his team had done a good work along with HPD and they had solid evidence. It was now in Michael Kwan's hands and Steve trusted the man. "Good work," he told the cousins.

"Why don't you go check on Danny, Kono and I can hold down the fort," Chin suggested. "Lou may need some help getting sprung from the hospital. We'll call if anything comes up."

"Thanks…I am hoping that Danny will be well enough to move out of ICU soon. He did eat a little last night," Steve told them. He knew that it hadn't been much but it was a start.

"That's good news. Go see him Boss, tell him we are thinking of him," Kono said with a grin. She waved a hand at him. "Go."

"Okay. Make sure you call me if you need me," Steve gave in and left to check on the other members of his team.

*H 5-0*

Entering the ICU cubicle, McGarrett found Danny in a good mood and hoping to be moved to a regular room the next day. Steve recounted his meeting with Eddington Sr. and his lawyer and the new evidence that pinned Junior deeper to his crimes. He left Danny eagerly looking forward to a visit from Rachel and the kids later in the day.

Steve then moved on to Lou's room to see when he'd be going home. He walked into the room and was surprised to be grabbed in a fierce hug by Renee. She quickly kissed his cheek and then scolded him for letting Lou get shot. Hugging her back, Steve promised to be more careful in the future. Laughing, Renee admitted she was only teasing and then went to Lou to hug him as well. McGarrett enjoyed watching the family tease each other while waiting for the green light for Lou to go home. He liked being included in their circle. Before he took off he told Lou to take the rest of the week off.

Returning to his office, Steve got a call from DA Kwan who had just gotten back from the arraignment of Baxter Jr. and wanted to bring Steve up to speed. The boy's lawyers tried to get him free on bail but were denied that request. He told him that the family had brought in Joseph Burbage who was a very successful criminal defense lawyer on the island. In spite of that news Kwan was sure that with the evidence that they had it wouldn't matter who was on the defense team. He told Steve that the kid's arrogant attitude even rubbed the judge the wrong way.

After completing that call, the day turned into a routine day at the office. He ended up fielding a phone call from Eddington Sr. who dropped hints that it would be appreciated if McGarrett could find a way to make this whole thing "go away or at least have the charges reduced". After threatening to report him for attempting bribery, Steve hung up on him.

Time waiting for a trial to take place can drag. Lou recovered well and was back at work the following week. Danny had been moved to a regular room and although the recovery was slow, it was steady. It was everyone's belief he would be out of the hospital before the trial began. The defense requested a speedy trial with the reasoning that it was a hardship for his family to continue to fly back and forth from California. They stated that both parents had very important jobs that could not afford long absences. Even with the earlier trial date, Danny did indeed get released a few days before the trial began. Williams insisted he be in the courtroom when the opening statements were presented because he wanted to look his shooter in the eyes.

The entire team was able to be present when the trial began in earnest. They took seats front and center behind the DA's table and caused Baxter to pale slightly when he was led in to take his seat at the defense table. The presence of his mother and father behind him and the family friend Prescott did help to calm him but it didn't escape him that those five people staring at him were proof that his brilliant plan had blown up on him.

*H 5-0*

The prosecution presented a thorough case against Junior. Kono, Chin, Lou and Steve were all called on to testify at different points during the days that followed. They presented unshakeable testimony that even the skilled cross-examinations of Burbage and Prescott were unable to break. Lani and Darcy from the car dealership also gave more damaging evidence and held up under cross, not getting as flustered as they might have been. Lani won many in the jury over with her admitted regret that she had shared so much information about 5-0 with the man she knew as Richard. When the prosecution wrapped up their case it was clear to most that there was no explanation in the world that would get Baxter Jr. off.

Steve was in his office when he received a call from Middletown, California. Sheriff Colson told him that they were looking into leveling charges against Eddington but the other two towns had only the playing cards to link their killings to the boy and that wasn't enough to pursue charges. California was willing to wait to see how the trial in Hawaii played out. Later, a call came through from Kwan to say that Prescott had approached him privately to see if a deal could be struck that would drop the murder charges but Kwan had rebuffed him. He was pretty sure that Burbage had not been in on this deal. Steve said he would clear his schedule and make sure he was in the courtroom the next day when the defense began their case.

*H 5-0*

The defense began their comments by saying that they felt that Baxter Eddington Jr. was being set up for murder charges by a privileged state task force. They pointed out that there were no witnesses to any of the shootings that could point to Baxter. They said his weapons had been taken without his knowledge and he had no idea that they had been used.

With Baxter on the stand, Burbage walked him through the rehearsed testimony of how the boy had met Lani and heard her stories about 5-0 and was curious. He implied that her stories made him decide to actually write an article and see if he could sell it. They ignored the fake IDs and had Baxter tell how he had gone surfing a lot and didn't always remember to lock his house. He said he changed vehicles because the Toyota had brake troubles and was unsafe to drive. He had been to McGarrett's house but not that night and the print could have happened then.

During this examination, Baxter had difficulty keeping the distain for the police from showing on his face. His answers were arrogant and he often implied that he had been singled out because his family had money. Even some of the defense could see how he was losing the jurors. Prescott tried to make Burbage aware of the shifting in the mood but the man was enjoying his moment in the spotlight and didn't listen.

When Kwan's turn came to cross-examination, it was very evident that they should have worked more on making Baxter appear sympathetic. McGarrett was definitely in the courtroom and he had brought along Lou and Danny. Baxter noticed them immediately and flinched a bit under their scrutiny. Williams in particular glared at him, a breathing reminder that he had failed in his great plan. Grover sat smirking, a large, living presence of another miss. And the stare of Commander McGarrett made his blood run cold, he had underestimated this man and it worried him. Baxter had to jerk his attention back to his mother, whose concern made him feel someone cared about him. Baxter Sr. had become increasingly distant as the trial had proceeded and now only spoke to his as little as possible.

Michael Kwan rose from the table and approached the witness aware of the many emotions that the boy had been unable to hide successfully. Years of experience had taught the DA that if he pushed the right buttons the young man in the witness box would break. The story they had presented was very weak and it was becoming clear that Baxter was beginning to see it too. From his testimony it was evident that the young man had an ego and would find a way to transfer blame to anyone but himself. He walked up to the box and smiled at Baxter.

"Tell me again Mr. Eddington, why was there a need for renting homes and purchasing cars under false names? If you are innocent of any wrong doing, why not use your real name?" he asked.

"I…..I was just playing around. I wanted to see if I could have some fun pretending to be someone other than myself. I didn't think it would cause any harm," Baxter said coolly.

"So you decided that when you needed to get rid of the truck, you didn't trade it in but just abandoned it in a parking ramp after being chased by the police. If you were innocent why didn't you stop when they chased you?" Kwan pressed.

"That wasn't me."

"Really? So why did you have the BMW left at that same ramp for you to pick up?"

"I don't know why that happened. It was a coincidence. The ramp was closer to where I was at the time," Baxter snarled. "Don't you believe in coincidences?"

"That is a pretty strange coincidence. And could you tell me how someone stole your weapons? How could you not notice that they disappeared that many times?"

"I was out a lot. I was going to hunt but hadn't gotten around to it. I didn't look at them every day," Baxter said in irritation.

"Then why leave your clothing behind when you called Ms. Okena to pick you up? You took the weapons which had miraculously returned and your computer and cut through yards to go to the service station. What were you running from?" the DA asked.

"I don't know….I was going to buy new stuff," Baxter huffed. "I didn't need the clothes."

"Or you were running from the police, knowing they were closing in after all your failed attempts to kill 5-0. You knew you were being hunted for the murders of Officer Makoa and Det. Harris. Your great plan to wipe out the task force failed miserably, didn't it?" Kwan asked bluntly.

"I didn't fail!" Baxter shouted, his face twisted in rage. "I was betrayed…"

"Baxter, shut up!" Prescott ordered rising to his feet from the defense table.

End chapter.

 **I guess I should not be angry with the muse chasing after albino deer. She did come back and help. Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Joker is Wild XXIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Hawaii 5-0. That is a sad statement.**

 **Well here we are finally at the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank the readers that took time to comment along the way, at times you helped shake up the muse and get her working harder and often offered ideas on where the story should go. I appreciate the interest.**

Chapter 23

"Order!" the judge commanded pounding his gavel on his desk. "Mr. Prescott, sit down. Mr. Eddington, there is no need to shout in this courtroom."

Baxter buried his head in his hands and hunched over in the witness box. His shoulders shook in anger…..anger at Kwan for goading him into almost confessing and anger at himself for falling for it.

"Mr. Eddington, are you able to continue?" Michael Kwan asked.

Baxter looked up at the DA and could see the three 5-0 members watching him in amusement. His anger changed to a feeling of sickness. This was going all wrong.

"Yes," he responded quietly.

"Very good. Could you please explain again why you came to Oahu? You came under a false name, didn't you? Why not use your real name?" Kwan asked. "Are you some sort of celebrity, who needs to hide from the public eye?"

"Objection," Burbage called out.

"Over-ruled," Judge Arnold stated. "I would like to hear his reasoning explained more clearly that what he testified to earlier."

"I just thought it would be fun to be someone else," Baxter shrugged. "I meant no harm, who could it hurt?"

"So you purchased a truck under a false name and then when the police chased you, you abandoned it and drove off with a second vehicle falsely purchased and left in a pre-arranged place. Is that correct?"

"That was a coincidence."

"Can you prove that wasn't you in that truck? Do you have an alibi for that shooting or any of the others?" Kwan inquired.

"I don't know when those shootings occurred so how can I say where I was?" Baxter answered in irritation.

"We have told you the dates and times of all the shootings," Kwan said calmly. "Are you saying that you have no idea where you were at any of those times?"

"I don't remember where I was. I was on vacation and I don't wear a watch. How was I supposed to know I needed an alibi?" Baxter growled, his voice rising.

"Why would you tell Ms. Okena your truck was in the shop when you claim it was taken by this mysterious shooter? Why not report the theft to HPD? It must be nice to just write off the cost of a vehicle."

"Mr. Kwan….." the judge warned.

"Sorry, your Honor."

"It was just a dumb truck, I could afford it. I told Lani that to shut her up. She was too damn nosey. I didn't need the cops to find the damn truck, I would just have to explain the stupid fake name and I didn't need the hassle," Baxter sneered.

"You don't like cops Mr. Eddington?"

"Not when they stick their noses in where they don't belong. They accuse innocent people and throw their weight around all the time," Baxter stated contemptuously. "They are the ones who rigged the evidence against me."

"If you were innocent, why shoot Commander McGarrett at the service station? Why not talk to him, explain yourself?" Kwan asked.

"They didn't want my explanation. 5-0 was already out to get me. I was only protecting myself. McGarrett thinks he is so smart but he isn't," Baxter pronounced as he half rose in his chair.

"Sit down Mr. Eddington," Judge Arnold instructed. He looked at Kwan. "Do you have any further questions?"

"I'm finished your Honor. I don't think further questioning will accomplish much." With that Kwan walked back to his table.

"You are dismissed Mr. Eddington," Arnold told Baxter with a frown. "Mr. Burbage do you have any other witnesses for the defense?"

Burbage flushed slightly, this had not gone as he had expected. He already regretted accepting Prescott's invitation to defend this kid. After talking to the boy's parents he knew they could be picked apart on cross, they had not paid attention to their son since he became an adult.

"No your Honor, the defense rests."

"All right, given the hour we will adjourn until tomorrow at 9:30 A.M. when closing statements will be presented," the judge declared and rapped his gavel once more. Both he and the jury left the courtroom.

The three 5-0 members moved to Kwan to congratulate him on getting Junior to show his true colors.

"I could see he was itching to tell the world how smart he is. His ego is demanding validation after getting caught," Kwan answered. "Closing arguments should go smoothly, their defense is weak."

"Yea….weak. The moron really thinks people will believe his guns disappeared and reappeared without him knowing it, his truck is stolen so he just buys a new vehicle and he cooked up fake IDs for a thrill…what a schmuck," Danny snorted, shaking his head.

"You would think that such a brilliant mind would have figured he should have some sort of alibi for the shootings. You know…..just to cover his ass in case the cops weren't as dumb as he thinks we are," Lou chuckled.

"IQ has nothing to do with common sense," Steve observed, watching Baxter Jr. getting a lecture from Burbage and Prescott at the defense table. "He didn't believe he'd get caught so he never thought he'd need to cover his ass."

"The jury wasn't buying his story even before he blew up," Kwan told them. "I saw their faces, they don't like him."

"Good, I want this kid put away," Steve said firmly. He headed for the door.

"I'm with him," Lou said and with Danny nodding agreement, they followed Steve out of the courthouse.

*H 5-0*

The next morning 5-0 caught a lead on a group of drug dealers up on the North Shore that had been selling a deadly mix of heroin. Chin and Lou told Steve that they and Kono could handle it if Steve and Danny wanted to be in court for closing arguments. They promised Steve that they would call if they needed help. Having complete faith in his team, Steve agreed with the plan.

Danny and Steve were in their familiar seats when the judge called the proceedings to order. He asked the defense to present their final statements.

Since Burbage was licensed to practice in Hawaii and Prescott was not, he was the lead counsel and he rose to address the jury. Burbage was aware that his client had not made a good impression and he needed to find a way to cast doubt on all the facts in evidence. To begin, he pointed out how there were no eye witnesses to any of the shootings, no one to pick his client out of a lineup. Baxter had come to Oahu to surf and hunt boar. There was no connection between the playing cards the task force received and Eddington Jr. and his only interest in 5-0 came about when Ms. Okena told him all about them. The young man actually wanted to write the article and that was why the file was on his computer. The defense truly believed that Lani had lied about how things happened because Baxter didn't commit to a more serious relationship. Burbage explained the fake IDs as just a bored, intelligent young man looking for a fun diversion. Someone else had taken advantage of the boy's odd habits and used his weapons and truck to try and kill 5-0 members.

Joseph Burbage was a skilled defense lawyer and was often able to weave an alternate theory to the crime his client was accused of. After the day before he knew his client was not liked by the jury and even he felt his statements were falling on deaf ears. Under other circumstances he would have contacted the DA and tried to work out a plea deal but Eddington Sr. had rejected that plan. Only last night he learned that Prescott had gone behind their backs and tried to deal only to be turned away. Burbage closed his remarks by stating his client was a misunderstood young man who had been set up by an unknown person and unfairly pursued by 5-0. Sitting back down at the table he feared his record of successes would take a hit this time.

Michael Kwan rose from his seat and walked towards the jury. He thanked them for their attention during the trial and then presented the hard, cold facts of the case. He questioned why anyone who was innocent would use a series of fake names instead of just one if he was just having some fun. Even the weapons had been shipped under a false ID and it was illegal to buy vehicles under false names. If the boy had intended to hunt…..why had he not purchased a license under any name? It was also curious that Baxter never noticed his weapons were missing when he changed residences after the first shootings. It was also strange that he could buy vehicles but if he was there to surf, why didn't he have a board or that there no records of him renting one at any of the common rentals, not even under any of his false names? He reminded them that there were fingerprint matches to Eddington on the rental papers and vehicle purchases and his footprint had been found on McGarrett's beach. How many of these facts could be explained as mere coincidences? He looked each juror in the eye and asked them to see if any of the defense's story could be true. Michael looked at Baxter who sat stone-faced at the defense table between his lawyers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to remember this young man's reaction when I suggested his plan to kill the 5-0 task force members had failed. Does an innocent man react that angrily? The truth is that he believed he was smarter than Commander McGarrett and his team and it angered him to learn he was not," the DA pointed out. "He was unable to complete his grand scheme of killing and walking away untouched. He failed."

"No….I…" Baxter growled and started to rise from his seat. He was yanked down by both his lawyers. He glared at Kwan who had turned back to the jury.

"I know you will all carefully consider the facts. And remember this is not just about the attempts on the task force lives but two good men, HPD officers, were killed. Officer Keanu Makoa and Det. Mark Harris weren't even the intended targets but they lost their lives trying to protect Commander McGarrett. I thank you for your attention," Kwan said finishing his statement and returned to his seat. He liked the reaction he had seen on the juror's faces.

Judge Arnold gave instructions to the jury and dismissed them to the jury room to begin deliberations. After the jury and judge had left the room, Baxter Jr. lunged to his feet, attempting to get to Steve and Danny.

"You liars…you ruined everything," he shouted as Burbage and Prescott attempted to restrain him. Two HPD officers that were there to transfer Junior back to jail stepped forward to put him in cuffs. Steve and Danny were on their feet to congratulate Kwan when Baxter erupted. Neither man reacted to the kid's outburst.

"Good job Mike, the jury was on your side," Danny said.

"You set him up to how his true colors," Steve said in satisfaction. "I doubt the jury will ignore that. Too bad they missed this last display."

"I always worry that there is one on the panel that I didn't reach but this is the best I've felt in a while," Kwan admitted. "I am surprised that Joseph even took this case."

"Money talks," Danny smirked.

Steve's phone buzzed and he stepped away to take the call. After a short conversation he returned.

"Lou says they could use some help. Let's go Danny," he announced.

The two men left and headed to the North Shore. With their additional help they managed to take down the drug dealers without any of them getting hurt. It was almost five when they got the call that the jury had just come in with a verdict. Steve and Danny headed back to court, surprised at how it had only taken a few hours for the decision to be made.

A solemn jury filed back into the courtroom and took their seats. The foreperson stood and announced in a clear voice that they had found Baxter Eddington Jr. guilty of two counts of first degree murder and five counts of attempted murder.

Baxter stood in shock at the verdict, his mother wept in her seat behind him and his father sat silently, his face set in stone. Both lawyers were attempting to calm their client with promises of appeals. After the judge made sure the jurors were all in agreement, he thanked them for their service and released them. He set a sentencing date and ended the session.

"Let's go back to HQ and bring the team up to speed," Steve suggested to Danny and the pair left.

*H 5-0*

It was rather late when the team finished up their paperwork on the successful bust of the killer heroin dealers. McGarrett sat at his desk reveling in the quiet after all the others had left. He was startled out of his thoughts by his desk phone ringing.

"McGarrett."

"Commander, I felt I needed to call and congratulate you on the successful verdict in court today," the Governor announced. "I am pleased that this troubled young man will not be able to hurt anyone else."

"His mistake was that he believed he was smarter than everyone. He made mistakes and we were lucky to stop him. I came to close to losing some of my team," Steve replied seriously.

"You had no control over that Commander. This young man had no clue who he was going up against. And let me once again thank you for the help your team gave Det. Okena on her case of the cruise ship robberies. Is it true that our detective is related to the main witness in your case?"

"Only distantly. I do not believe Lani even knows Napua personally. Otherwise she would have pumped her for information on us. Lani is a nice kid and she came through for us on the stand but she is far too curious about the team," Steve sighed.

"That is the price of fame Commander," the Governor chuckled. "I just want you to know that I'm very proud of how you've handled this. I like knowing that money can't buy court rulings on my islands. Thank you Commander….Steve, I appreciate your service."

"Just doing my job Governor," Steve answered, feeling pleased with her praise. "Thank you."

The call ended and Steve leaned back in his chair. He felt like his life was swinging closer to balance again. His team was safe and the Governor was pleased with the results. His home had been repaired and no longer had a large broken window. It was time to just go home and relax.

End story.

 **Again, thank you for reading. I appreciate the comments you have shared with me.**


End file.
